That Famous Weasley Charm III
by LiLMiSSHERMY
Summary: III of III. Angelina and crew are all out of Hogwarts and it's time for the real world. Unfortunately, things aren't working so great. Of course, affairs, parties, and fun. FWAJ GWAS LJKB. That much better. Oh, she still can't resist. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter I: Grandma's Chair

**CHYEAH: And, we're back again! Okay, nothing much to say except thanks for sticking with me all the way. Also, you definitely should read the other two before this one..yep. Thanks for everything and reviews are appreciated!**

_

* * *

_

_That Famous Weasley Charm III_

There is this one chair that I have always adored at my grandmother's house. It's one of those fancy half-couches that models pose in and such—with lace and everything, it's gorgeous. I have no idea where she got it, but it's absolutely adorable. She's had it for some years and from the moment I saw it—I claimed it as mine. Well, I've recently got my new flat in central London—closest to the Muggle entrance to the Ministry of Magic—and she gave me this magnificent chair as a house warming gift. I love her more for it.

Fred and I—shagged on _this_ chair—every day. Except Thursdays—it's just something about Thursdays that make me not want to shag on my grandma's chair. Anyways, thank you Grandma.

Notice how I said 'shagged'. Because we don't anymore. Because—we're not exactly completely together anymore. Fred has been really busy with his shop, and all—so we decided to take a break. Both of us. Fair—no fighting or anything. The last month he'd pop in here from time to time and we'd have some—chill time. And that was cool. We're free to—see other people and do other things, because—we just really don't have time for each other. Our schedules don't fit in together, so we—we're just taking a break until things smooth out. Everything will be fine, though. I mean—we still love each other and everything. Hell, I'm pissed—I got dumped for business.

But I'm fine, I'm okay—I've got work to keep me busy. Actually, I make it my point to get extra assignments because I don't have anything better to do. I suppose I could get out more, yes—but, I don't know. I just want Fred back, but I know it's not going to work because he has so much he has to do at work.

On a lighter note, I've kept in touch with everyone from school. Alicia and George—well, they are technically still together—but George is constantly chasing after Alicia because she's sick of him being at the shop all of the time. Uh, Lee and Katie—well, they are technically still together—but I know for a fact that Lee and Verity (the girl that works at Fred and George's shop) have done some pretty "more-than-friend" things in the back room. Actually, I'm almost certain everyone has done "more-than-friend" things with her.

I feel like a loser.

Well, my department head is forcing me to get my ass down to Diagon Alley and get—supplies or something. In other words, he wants me to go see Fred because everyone in the whole fucking world—knows. I mean everyone. I went to get a muffin yesterday—and the muffin lady knew. She asked—something. I don't know, I was just appalled that she knew—we were together some time.

So, I'm walking into Scrivenshaft's when someone taps me on the shoulder—it's George. I smile at him.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine," I said.

"Really?" he smiled, "Oi! Fred!" Shit.

"George!" I tugged on his robes.

"What?" Fred walked over—looking absolutely delicious. I saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. "Hi."

"Hi."

* * *

Ten minutes later, it was I—myself—doing "more-than-friend" things with Mr. Fred Weasley—in the back room. I'm sorry—but that was like—the best thing that has happened to me in a while. Sure, getting a high-paying job is good—and the flat thing is great—but, damn….

"Oi! Come _on,_ I need to restock on Nosebleed Nougats!" George banged on the door.

Fred pulled his—sweaty—hair out of his eyes and opened the door so George could enter. He pointed to a shelf that was in the far corner. I was just sitting on one of the tables, minding my own business wondering how the _hell _I got back here.

"Sorry to interrupt your—exercising," George said as he left.

"We've finished, thanks!" Fred said.

"Fred what the hell does this mean?" I said as he shut the door.

He smiled and shrugged, "_I've _got to get back to work, Ang. It was nice seeing you again." What the fuck, mate?

"You're a fucking pig," I picked up my bags and stomped out of the room.

"I love you, too."

I went back to work and left to go back to my flat later in the day. I threw my stuff down and walked over to sit on my couch when I noticed a ginger-haired person sitting in my—used-to-be favorite chair.

"Good memories on this chair. Then again, there are good memories—just about every surface in this house, right?"

"Get out, please. You completely disrespected me today and I don't appreciate that."

"You shagged anyone since?" he asked, laying back on my chair.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "No."

"Yeah, me neither." Really? Wow.

I nodded.

"Not that I haven't—almost been there, it's just every time I'm at that point and the bird's all—ready and everything—I think about--" he paused for several seconds and pointed at me. "You."

I smirked, and shrugged.

"Doesn't that seriously mean something? That—I—Fred Weasley—God's greatest gift to women—can not shag a girl because he thinks about his almost-ex-girlfriend."

"Yeah, that's something," I said smartly.

"Seriously," he got up from the chair and started walking towards me—I stayed in my place, just standing in the middle of my living room. "Really, what's the purpose of this little break?" He started circling me and I just stood there, occasionally meeting his eyes.

"You don't have time for me and visa versa."

"Not true—I have Sundays off. And we close at seven or eight—when the night is young."

"And you can't just pop into my flat—and I can't go to yours because George and Alicia spent any extra time playing body friction."

He smiled and it was adorable, "Why can't I come here?"

"My parents show up from time to time and I don't think they'd appreciate seeing their nineteen-year-old daughter engaging in any type of sexual activity with her unworthy boyfriend—ex-boyfriend," I sighed.

"But don't you miss _our_ body friction?" he smiled.

"Honestly—absolutely. But that doesn't mean I'm going to be your toy that you can occasionally play with and then put back in the box on weekdays. So what happened today is not going to happen again until we start courting again," I said it—firm-ish.

"You can't deny that the tension between us isn't enough to make this place explode—we're already making this levitate," he smiled.

I looked over and various items about the room were in the air—I noticed this and focused my mind on other things and the items instantly dropped.

I looked back into his eyes, he had stopped revolving around me and remained in front of me.

"Angelina, what—what are you thinking?"

"Honestly, I'm seriously contemplating pushing all of my morals aside and--" I laughed. "But--"

Too late. His mouth connected with mine and we were getting tangled in each other like shoelaces.

"Last time," I said just as I felt back onto my favorite chair.

"Sure."

He had just got his shirt over his head—being on top of me and all. "I'm serious!" I said as I brought his face back down to mine. I don't think I'm very convincing.

"Oh, Ang—you can't resist!" He laughed and continued to kiss me while working on the buttons of my pants.

"Oh, I can," I said as he went for my neck. "I can, just under the circumstances I think I'm having withdrawal syndrome or something," I laughed.

"You're addicted."

"I am," and I turned him around, so I was on top of him now. "But it goes both ways."

"Damn, Ang," he smiled, admiring my gorgeous self. Haha. "Why did we break up again?"

"Just like Fred to think about getting back together while his pants are off."

"Is that a yes?" And he slipped my shirt over my head.

"No." He turned me back over. "Like I said, this is the last time—enjoy it."

"Ang, that's just not going to work for me," he got off of me and stood in the middle of my living room floor in his boxers.

"What?" I sat up, my hair flew over my face and I whipped it back.

Fred blinked a couple of times and exhaled, "Okay—I'll share my thoughts afterwards," he practically jumped back on the chair.

* * *

There was a knock on the door to my flat just as soon as Fred and I had—finished. I put on my robe and tried to straighten out my hair before I threw Fred's clothes at him and told him to go into my room or Apparate out of here.

I opened my door partially and my mother burst forth.

"The _only_ reason I didn't just come in here was because—your father isn't here, one—and I didn't want to walk in on—you and that wretched boyfriend of yours!" She was a big diva, let's say that. She was kind, but when it came to her precious princess—me—she wasn't that gentle person I knew she was.

"Hey, Mum," I closed the door behind her.

"Angelina."

"Yes?"

"Are those—your—usually you're very organized, but—are those your knickers on the floor?" Oh, shit.

"Um, laundry—I was—doing laundry. I must've dropped them."

"All right," she went to go take a seat. At first, she was going towards my couch, and then she spotted—my _favorite_ chair. "I've always adored this chair!"

"Me too, Mum, but it's—you don't want to sit there. Uh, the spring—it's broken."

"Oh, nonsense. It looks fine—and if so, there's—I'll just be a minute," she went to sit.

"Mum! No, you really don't want—come, I'll make you some—tea. Would you like a cup of tea?" I smiled at her.

"How is your boyfriend?"

"Actually—we're taking a break."

"Really? It's a shame to throw all of that away," She would be referring to me losing my virginity to Fred. Get _over_ it, woman. "I'm just going to powder my nose."

"Yeah." I just plopped down on the couch and crossed my arms.

"All right, all clear, then," Fred came out of my room in his boxers. Oh, he had an incredible body—his abs are absolutely perfect.

"She's still here!"

"Angelina—Oh!" My mother had walked out of the bathroom and covered his eyes, seeing Fred in almost nothing.

"Fred!" I whispered sharply and he Disapparated.

"Despicable! What the hell is he doing here? I thought you would amount to more than—well, you're successful at your job, of course—but your social life is horrible! You date this—jokester and then you break up—and you're still having sexual relations with him!" Sexual relations? Wow.

I just smiled. I really have nothing to say to her. "Tell dad I said hi, all right?" I smiled at her and opened more door for her to leave.

"Why don't you come to dinner one of these days?"

"I cook, thanks." I shut the door behind her and slid down to the floor. SHIT. Now my mum thinks I'm this huge skanky loser.

"Okay, can I share my thoughts now?" Fred came out of my room, still in his boxers.

"Sure."

"Well, it's not fair that we're not together anymore."

"Make time, everything will be all right. For now, I just need to—sort out my priorities," I got off of the floor and opened the door.

He tilted his head to the side, in question, "Bye," and he Disapparated.

I closed the door. Wow, today sucked—I am definitely going out tonight—I need something to cheer me up, and what better way than getting a bit to drink? We'll see how this goes.


	2. Chapter II: The New Fancy

**AND..WE'RE BACK: SO YEAH, I'm updating already. This story is proving a bit more challenging because I have nothing to go off of--so it's all me. :) We'll see how it works. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, I love feedback. Oh, Angelina's fancy is pretty much--hot. Angelina speaks French because I love French and speak it as well..and she is left handed because I think that is amazing. Oh, and there is a small little quote from Troy (Helen and Paris :))**

* * *

Well, since Alicia and I are both furious with Fred and George for having that stupid shop, she was my first choice for a drinking partner. So, we readied ourselves and decided to go to a restaurant and get dinner. Since it was just the two of us, we sat at the bar—easier to get drinks as well.

"All right!" Alicia raised up her glass, "Cheers to—oh hell," she just downed her—whatever she was drinking. "Oh, oh, oh—nice."

I turned my head towards the entrance where she was looking. Oh, good, good_ness. _Nice. About five or six guys had walked in, with their football (soccer) gear on—sweaty and dirty and all looking like Sexy Beckham. YES.

"Damn!" I exclaimed, biting my lip. That's how fucking hot they were. One in particular caught my eye—wow. He had Josh Hartnett hair (in Lucky Number Slevin—hotness), and he had a kind of Garrett Hedlund (as Jack Mercer in Four Brothers) look. In other words, he was sexy. Wow. OH! And he plays football, which means his body is way nice. Problem: we're in a Muggle restaurant, so he's probably a Muggle. I just don't think that would work out—finding out your girlfriend was a witch, then again—Mum and Dad, duh.

Oh, the food is here, and I ordered—Fettuccini Alfredo. I love Italian food. However, I don't think I'm going to be able to concentrate with this fine display of testosterone that has entered the vicinity.

"Hey, Alicia. Would you ditch George for one of these blokes?" I asked, curious really.

"Uh, good question. I think I ought to leave before I'm tempted. Garcon! Can I get the check, please? Thank you," she smiled at me. "I'm dead serious, Ang—I don't need any temptations. Thank you." She got her to-go box and smiled at me. "Good luck, though." And she left. Skeeze.

Now I'm left alone with an overload of Y chromosomes. Uh, can I get another drink, please? Haha. Shit. Now, I hear footsteps—of cleats on the floor nearing me.

"Is this seat taken?" Mr. Hartnett-Hedlund-Beckham asked.

"Uh, no," I avoid looking at him.

"How are you?"

"Uh, okay."

"Good. That's good." I noticed—he was American. How adorable is that? His friends were teasing him or something and he looked back at them from over his shoulder, "S_e tais-toi, idiots stupides! Je vais briser vos têtes!" _He laughed. Funny thing, I speak French.

"_Vous avez briser leurs têtes?" _That's a stupid thing to say. He said he was going to "break their heads?" Wow. Boys are fun.

"Oh," he laughed. "Sorry, it's just—they're crazy."

"I see."

"What's your name, miss?" You know, I'm not really good at this kind of stuff, but he's dead sexy so I can adjust.

"Angelina."

"Pretty. I'm Garrett."

"Are you from the United States, Garrett?" I smiled.

"Unfortunately. And may I ask what you're doing here? Alone? You must have a boyfriend around here somewhere," he had to ask.

I smiled, "Not anymore."

"Idiot, then."

"May I ask what you're doing in the Europe?" I mocked him.

"Certainly. I'm here for business. I work at the Ministry—of—Soccer—Football."

"Never heard of that, Garrett."

"Well, it's—new. I'm here for about two months—if needed, though, I can stay—if there should be a reason I wish to stay, that is."

I nodded.

"Well, listen—I'm about to leave, but I hope to see you around, all right?"

I nodded again.

"See you."

"Yeah."

Somehow, I think I'm going to have to get out on the town a bit more.

* * *

I Apparated back into my flat to find Fred eating out of my fridge.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

He turned around, "Alicia told George who told me that some guy was trying to have it off with you as she left you at the restaurant."

"We only talked," I put my stuff down.

"Do you fancy him?"

"First, why do you care? Second, I don't know him," I started walked towards my room and I slipped off my shoes.

"I do care. I still fancy you. I don't even see the purpose of this split," he followed me in.

"I'm not going to be with someone who doesn't have time to spend with me and chooses to sell jokes instead of be with me," with that, I walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower.

"You plan on seeing this boy?"

"Shagged Verity?"

"Shagged anyone?"

"Wanker."

"Ah! But only because of you."

I walked into my bathroom and he followed me in, "Can I get some privacy, please?"

"Nothing I haven't seen before, darling."

"Yes—but when we split—that means you don't get all of this—anymore. So, bye," I tried to push him out but he remained stationary.

"I haven't shagged Verity."

"Ah, but you certainly haven't kept your hands to yourself."

"I ha—have for the most part."

"Has George?"

"Uh, that's not for me to say."

"I'm telling Alicia!"

"Don't! Ang, please. He hasn't shagged her, either," he smiled.

"Liar."

"Even so, it's not your business."

"And it's not your business who I see, either, Fred Weasley!" I pushed him again, but he just stood there.

"Things are floating again."

"Ugh!" I let go of him and sat on my bathroom floor. "Fred, just leave, all right?"

He looked sad for a minute, "It just doesn't make sense."

"I think I could fancy him," I confessed.

"Who?"

"The boy I met today," I got up and turned off my shower. That obviously wasn't going to work.

"I guess I ought to go, now, Ang."

"You should, but you don't have to," I just shrugged and pushed past him and out of the bathroom. I fell back onto my bed and closed my eyes. Why is this year so much more complicated than last year?

"You know that's a very inviting position," he smiled.

"Oh, shut up," I sat up.

"Well, actually—Alicia is at our flat, so—it's all right if I stay here, then?" Sure make yourself at home.

"As long as you behave yourself," I threw a blanket at him. "Couch!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Rather hear body friction at your place?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Actually, they silence the room—it's just you can kind of feel the bed against the wall thing."

"Fred! I really don't need to hear all of that."

"Actually it's more torture knowing you're going to be in here all alone than knowing that my brother is at the flat probably shagging on my bed because I didn't work another shift." He turned to leave.

"Fred," I got off my bed. And he turned around. He just stood there, not moving and I doubt he was blinking. I just walked over to him and started kissing him, soft. What made me do it? I don't know. At first he didn't kiss my back, then he did and it was more forceful. He dropped the blanket and took me into his arms, legs around him, he carried me over to the bed. We know where this is going.

I hope my neighbors don't have that complaint of the "bed against the wall thing".

* * *

I woke up and Fred was still asleep beside me, his mouth partly open. I decided I should actually take a shower like I was supposed to do last night—maybe that would've kept me out of trouble.

So, I showered and I was walking around my house with my hair wet and a robe around me. I decided I should make some breakfast—for me. I was getting the food out of my fridge when someone rang my doorbell. Let us hope it's not my neighbors.

"Oh, hi," I open the door to see—Garrett.

"Hi, sorry—I got your address from a friend of a friend. Don't think I'm a complete stalker, all right? I thought you—wow," he said.

I looked behind me and there was Fred walking towards the fridge in his boxers. Shit.

"Would that be your brother?"

I shook my head and I smiled weakly.

"The idiot ex, eh?"

"Um--"

"It's cool--"

"Ang, is there any milk?" Fred asked from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. Hang on a minute," I said to him and closed the door.

"Who is at the door?" he asked.

"The boy I met yesterday."

He came up, his expression livid, "What the hell is he doing here?"

I opened the door back, "Can I—do you want to go to tea later or something?"

"Sure."

"Great," and I closed the door without saying goodbye. "_Merde. Merde. _Shit." I paced before the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Fred asked, stuffing his face with something.

"Had to strut through the house without anything on, didn't you?" I sassed.

"Lucky I put these on, you are. I could've walked out starkers, all right?"

"Fred," I ran my fingers through my hair, "Last night was a mistake."

"And the time before that—and the time before that?"

"I've made a lot of mistakes this week."

"So you _do _like him?" He questioned.

"I think he's rather attractive—and he's American," I walked over to my bar and sat in a stool.

"American? What's that got to do with anything?"

"Just a plus. He's got an adorable accent."

"I sense a competition."

"A competition for what? We're broken up, remember? So—he could court me if he pleased. And if I pleased. I please. So, we could court. And you couldn't do anything because you're just Fred—the boy who doesn't have time for me."

"You're right," he stretched. "It's time I get back to the shop—Verity may need some assistance or something," he smirked and Disapparated—without clothes? Nice. Hang on, that was really low.

* * *

I decided I should just walk around downtown and I ought to see him at one of the small cafés. I figured I would just take a walk down Diagon Alley first.

At about one fifty, I Apparated into Diagon Alley and continued down the street. I peered into Fred and George's shop and saw Fred chatting up this brunette. It just made me more pissed off so I walked faster.

I looked to my left and decided I should reminisce and enter Quality Quidditch Supplies. Oh, nice. There was a nice display of males in the back of the shop, I decided to just—wander over. Nice—broomsticks. Haha.

"Excuse me," I squeezed between two of them, sharing some intense looks.

"Yes, ma'am," one of them moved to the side.

I went to the back shelf and ran my fingers across the handle of a new broom.

"Nice, isn't it?" A fine male specimen said beside me.

"Very," I was still admiring the broom and feeling a bit nostalgic. I miss Quidditch.

"What wouldn't I give to ride a thing like that?" Aw. He was—American? I looked at him from the side and he was—my Prince Charming I met yesterday.

"Garrett?"

He turned around, "No, that's my brother. I'm Michael," he extended his hand and I shook it.

"There are two of you? Wow," I smiled at him.

"You wouldn't be—Ang-el-"

"Angelina," I finished for him. "Yeah, I am. How'd you know?"

"My brother—he was talking about meeting this _gorgeous _girl at a restaurant yesterday. Aren't you supposed to be at tea with him?"

"I'd forgot, but yes. Hang on, is your brother—is he a wizard also?" That would be perfect.

"No, actually. We're twins, but it didn't carry over. Odd, really." Twins. Twins.

"It is odd. Well, it was good talking to you. Do you know where I might be able to find your brother?"

"He's wondering around London somewhere."

I turned to leave, "Does your brother work at--"

"The Ministry—some Muggle branch. Now get on, he'll be waiting for you," he smiled the charming smile they both shared. I must just be like a twin magnet or something. Hell, twins are hot, I don't care.

"Thank you," and I headed off. I exited through the Leaky Cauldron and wandered around for about ten minutes before I saw Garrett outside a café about three blocks down.

"Hi," I sat down opposite him.

"Hello."

"Listen, honestly, I asked you here because I didn't want you to think I was a—um, that was my boyfriend at my flat."

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend," he raised his eyebrows.

"I don't! I mean, it's my—we're taking a break."

"Oh, but you're still—hooking up?" he asked.

"Hooking up—oh," I bit my lip.

"It's all right, I get it."

"I mean—we're not now."

"Not after last night, you mean?"

"Not at all," I assured him.

He nodded.

"I met your brother today—in Diagon Alley," I smiled.

"You mean—you're a witch?"

I nodded.

"Oh, all right."

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"No, not at all."

There were a few minutes of just sipping, "So?" I said to break the silence. "Why don't you—tell me about yourself?"

"Like what?"

"Uh, how many girlfriends have you had?" I smiled at him, as did he. He ran his fingers through his adorable hair.

"Uh," he sighed, "Serious ones? Like—two," he laughed.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"Oh, excuse me, then," I laughed.

"And yourself?"

"I'm only nineteen," I shrugged.

He looked surprised, "Really? You look a bit older," he sighed, "Nineteen?"

"Yeah, straight out of school."

He smirked, "Are you doing anything later today?"

"Not that I know of," because I told my boss I didn't want anymore work—I actually have things to do now. They're called boys.

"Well, how about we continue this later, then? Meet me back here about—seven-ish?"

"Sure," I smiled.

"I'll see you later, then," With that, he left me, walking out into the street with his hands in his pockets.

I waited about ten minutes before proceeding to walk back towards my flat, near ten blocks away.

I turned left just before the Leaky Cauldron and Fred and George were walking side by side, chatting about something. Hmm—should I stop and converse or continue on my way? Let's see if they say anything. I walk a bit slower so I can hear what they are talking about.

"Honestly? I knew Verity would put out!"

"WHAT?" I turned around. Who cares if my cover is blown.

"Angelina! Hi!" said Fred, he was a bit red in the face.

"Don't you 'hi' me! I knew you slept with Verity, you dirty—dirty--" insert offensive noun. "Uh!"

"I didn't sleep with Verity, Ang," Fred smiled as George was cracking up behind us, bent over clutching his chest.

"HAHA! She worked a double shift, you genius!" George laughed.

Fred shrugged, "She did."

"So?" And I felt really stupid.

"Someone's a bit pissy. Maybe you and that American should hurry things up. You're always a bit happier after you've had a good shag."

"FRED!"

"Of course, he can't compete with me, but hey—you'll have to deal," and he smiled the biggest and evilest smile.

I reached in my left pocket.

"Ah, ah, ah—Muggles are in the vicinity."

"Why are you two out here anyway?" I asked.

"Muggle card shop—we buy some of their stuff and sell it," George answered.

"That's great. Bye guys," and I left pissed off that I made a fool of myself and Fred insulted my new fancy. Oh, yes—we were going out tonight. Maybe I should rub _that_ in Fred's face.

* * *

**OH: The hostility. I love it. It's what gives Fred and Ang's relationship some FIIIRREEEE. Haha..that was lame, but it's true. It's that love/hate relationship. Ah, how I adore this. Don't worry, kids--I assure you this is a Fred and Angelina fic. Just imagine how great it will be when they get back together..haha. There will be some surprises in store. Anyways, review and you get more!**


	3. Chapter III: Le Premiere Rendezvous

**OHH: Yes, it is a new chapter. School is killing me and that is my explanation for everything. Anyways, well, we get the date in this one--some interesting stuff and we definitely see Fred's jealousy. Fun stuff. Anyways, read and review. Thanks guys. Just know--that Garrett and Angelina have to get REALLY close before her and Fred get back together. If you get the hint. That should happen in like..two more chapters. :)**

* * *

Shall I call this small outing of ours a date when we've only known each other for a day and know so little—and see each other only at small intervals? Hell yes, it's a date—because he said I was gorgeous and I think he's just about the sexiest thing I've ever seen—and he's fully clothed. Haha.

So, it was about six thirty and I just got out of the shower. I'm prancing around my bedroom in my knickers trying to find something to wear when I hear a distinct _crack!_

"Oh, wonderful thing to Apparate to, Ang, just wonderful," of course, it was Fred.

"Don't you ever—knock?" I turn around, realizing it would do absolutely nothing for me to run for cover now. Better for the teasing, I suppose.

"No. I think I never will if there is a possibility of seeing you starkers. Oh, are those new knickers? I haven't yet seen them. Fancy. Are you going somewhere?"

I gave him a disturbed look, "My knickers are none of your concern, but yes—I am going somewhere."

"With that boy? He must really be something for you to wear _those_ on a first date."

"Shut up, Fred! He's not going to _see_ my knickers anyway, I'm not a tart, you know?" I threw a shoe at him and he dodged it.

"I'm just saying."

"Why are you here?"

He shrugged, "Thought I'd say hello."

"Hello. Goodbye. Now leave so I can get ready!" I shooed him out and he backed away and stood in my doorway.

"You know, it's rather hard for me to stay here—while you're just about starkers and just do nothing. Knowing you're going to see some bloke and that neither of us will be seeing your knickers tonight."

"Fred!" Another shoe hurled his way, "You're a dirty great prat. You have no effect whatsoever on who sees my knickers, now OUT!"

He put up his index finger, "One last glance," and he gave me the once-over, winked, and Disapparated.

"UH! That boy will be the death of me!" And I threw my own mini-tantrum in the privacy of my room.

So, I finally got my self together and picked out some clothes. I decided I should wear this black and white striped dress with a black belt round the middle, a red scarf and red Converse—with black and white shoelaces. Oh yeah, I'm cool. This is my Muggle-wear. My _hot_ Muggle-wear.

I leave my house around six forty-five because it never takes me long to get ready. I walked past the Leaky Cauldron and peak inside, interesting group of people are in there, I'll tell you. So, I near the café we were at yesterday and he was posted against the wall, near the entrance looking as sexy as ever. I swear he could be a model.

"I feel I underdressed for the occasion," he was wearing a tee-shirt with a the jacket of a tux over it and some jeans with black Converse.

"No, no, you're fine. It would've been different if you wore shiny shoes," he extended his arm and I took it.

"I guess so. You look excellent, miss."

"Why thank you. Where are we going?"

"Well, I don't know what witches and wizards do on the weekends, but we mere Muggles party," he smiled and looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Oh, excuse me. And what party will we be attending?"

"Just a little something, dancing, drinking—you know—the usual."

Had I known that the usual was people vomiting in toilets and people practically shagging on the dance floor—I might have strayed away from this for a moment. I detest vomit.

We had spent about—fifteen minutes trying to find other sober people before he just led me back outside.

"I'm sorry, Angelina—I didn't—well, I did—but I didn't think it would be that extreme. Oh, watch out!" He pulled me to the side as someone was rushing out of the house to vomit into a bush.

"Come on," I led him away from the vomiting children because I hate vomit. So, we ended up in a small courtyard just outside the flat complex.

"Do you just want to get out of here? Seems a waste of time to stay," yes, it does.

I nodded, "And where would we be going?"

"To my apartment, of course!" Wh—what? I raised my eyebrows at him, "I'm joking! Come on, I was thinking we just go for a walk. There's really nothing to do unless you want to go to a club of some sort."

"No, walking is just fine. There will probably be more vomiting and shagging with clothes on at any club 'round here," I laughed.

"All right then," and instead of extending his arm, he stretched out his hand—of course I took it.

"So, I really—know absolutely nothing about you and here we are walking down an alley, holding hands."

"What can I say? I'm that good," he smiled.

"Honestly, tell me something—about you."

"Well, ma'am, my name is Garrett—I am from the Upper East Side—New York, of course. I work at the Ministry—with Muggle relations and such—so my brother and I can work together. Um, I like pina coladas. I admit, occasionally—I just like to get drunk—I think it's really funny," he laughed as did I.

"Nice, nice."

"All right, just ask me a ton of random questions," he smiled at me.

Random questions, eh? Let's milk this for all it's worth. "Anything?"

"Anything—I promise I'll answer, too."

"All right, then. Um," I thought for a second. Honestly, anytime I meet a person I want to know _everything. _So this is good. Good—now—what shall I ask? "Okay, how many girls have you slept with?"

He laughed, "I set myself up for that, didn't I?"

"'Course you did."

"All right, it's fair enough—know you're getting the same questions, then."

"I haven't slept with any girls!" I laughed.

"Damn it! Just joking," he laughed. "All right, uh—five. Maybe? Yeah."

"That's all?" I laughed.

"What? How many _guys_ have you slept with, then?"

"Just one—it's my ex-boyfriend that makes me say that. He was a—man whore for lack of a better term," I smiled.

"Interesting."

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, next question," he urged.

"Of the Fab Five--"

"Fab five?"

"Yeah, Fab Five—how many were one night stands?" I smiled up at him and I just remembered that we were walking around. Where were we? Hell if I know.

He burst out laughing, "Nice, Angelina."

"Thanks."

"One, just one."

My eyes opened wide, "Impressive. You are as perfect as you seem," and also completely opposite Fred.

"Yeah, yeah," he smiled and shrugged, "she was hot."

I laughed.

"Not hotter than you, of course."

"And am I a one night stand, Garrett?"

"Absolutely not! I don't think—never mind, that's a bit forward," and he shook his head, smiling all the while.

"Forward? Be forward," I pushed him.

"Oh, _regarde la lune! Elle est très belle ce soir_," he smirked at me from the corner of his mouth and raised his eyebrows really quick.

"You think you're slick, don't you?"

"_Oui."_

_"Parle Anglais, s'il te plait!" _

"_Mais, Français—c'est la langue de l'amour." _French—is the language of love. How romantic. Hang on—what? Haha.

"How do you know French, mister?" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Studied it—then went to France for some months before I came here. Can I ask _you_ a question?"

I nodded, "Sure."

"_Est-ce tu baiser sur le première rendez-vous?" _Do I kiss on the first date? Hell yes when it's with a gorgeous gentleman such as yourself.

"Well, it really depends--"

"On what?"

"Everything. I mean—I don't just go around snogging random boys."

"I'm not random."

"Actually--"

"Do you have the time?" Nice change in subject.

"Yeah, it's—really early. Ten."

"Well, why don't I just walk you back home?"

I shrugged, "Fine. It's not far."

So, we kind of walked in silence, talking about some random things all the way to my street and then to my flat complex.

"Is this you?"

"Yeah, it is. I mean, it's early—I could fix you some good tea," I smiled. Who am I to be inviting a boy into my flat? I promise—my intentions are only to fix him tea.

"I've never been big for tea—I'm a coffee person, myself," he smirked.

"All right, then. Later, then?"

"Yeah, all right. Good night," he smirked—again.

"Night," and I turned and walked into the building and to my flat. Hmm—was tonight a complete waste of time? I wouldn't know—I've never actually courted someone.

* * *

"WOW! I thought you'd bring him up here, Ang!"

"WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Fred just about scared me to death.

"Thought I'd see how your date went," he smiled and stuffed more of _my_ food in his mouth.

"It wasn't a date, thanks!"

"Sure. Kiss him?"

"No."

"You know—I haven't shagged anyone since."

"That's good."

"Aren't you proud of me?" he walked over to _my_ couch and sat down, propping up his feet on _my_ table.

"I am, that's good."

He shook his head, "I swear—I'm going mad."

"It's only been—what? Three days?"

"I KNOW! But seeing you run off with this new bloke is driving me _mad!_" He smiled, "I don't think you've ever been more sexy, Ang," he said in a cartoon-ish manner.

I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly, what the hell has this new kid got that I haven't?"

I laughed, "A mind and time."

"Oh, is that all?" he smiled.

"Honestly, you want to know? He's nice. He's smart. He's damn sexy. He works at the Ministry. Um, he speaks French," I sighed, "that's hot," I added in an undertone.

"Okay, so he works at the Ministry and speaks another language—that still doesn't compare. Besides, we all know _I—_am damn sexy." I don't think I can deny it, I have a fine taste in boys.

I shrugged, "I don't know him—at all, but he's different. And I've never been with a Muggle—besides--"

"He's a _Muggle!_ Oh, come _on_, Angelina—you could do better than that. A Muggle? Now, I mean—they're fine—but—hell, he can't do what I do."

"You're a pompous idiot."

"But—what if you slip up and do magic?"

"His twin is a wizard, he knows."

"TWIN! He's got a twin? This bastard is just like me—in Muggle form! What're you going to tell me next, he's got red hair and several siblings?" he got off the couch in excitement—or frustration, really.

I rolled my eyes, "Why the hell are you here, again? We're not together anymore Fred."

"Yeah! Because you're too bloody picky. '_Fred, _spend time with me. _Fred, _take a day off. _Fred, _let's go out. _Fred, _this. _Fred_, that'—it's bloody annoying, it is—trying to have a life when you've got a nagging girlfriend. Has it _ever_ crossed your mind that I _might _need to work? That I _might _like spending time with other people besides yourself—that I like making 'stupid jokes' and doing 'worthless' things?"

"I don't sound like that—that's not--"

"That's all you can say?" he laughed, "It is true, Angelina—it doesn't make sense that you say I don't have time for you anymore. Because if you _haven't noticed_ I've been around here pretty damn often." And key silence.

I shrugged, still rolling my eyes. I had started tapping my foot on the floor. Does he expect me to respond when he's screaming at me? No. It doesn't work like that.

Still, there remains the question—was this break really unnecessary? But I was just starting to like Garrett, too.

"I'm sorry, Fred. I know it seems really selfish. Maybe it was something else, I don't know—I just felt we needed time apart for some reason."

"And what reason is that?"

I shrugged, "Honestly when I think about everything it was fun being single but I mean--" I paused for a long time. "I do miss you, Fred." And I let everything that I tried to convince myself of go. All of it.

"And—what does this mean?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure—I mean, I do like Garrett, he's a sweet boy."

Fred looked very displeased and put his arms across his chest, his eyebrows raised.

I giggled. Point blank—my philosophy is fighting is foreplay. That's why I should refrain from fighting with any males—about relationships, anyway.

"So—what about Garrett?" Fred asked, smiling—gradually coming closer.

"He's a nice, very attractive boy," I smiled.

"And what of Fred?" he smiled ever larger.

"Fred--" a bit my lip, "hmm, Fred is--" sweeping me off of my feet and putting me on my counter. Wow. "Fred--"

"Oh, Ang," he smiled after—placing me on my own counter—where I eat food. "Don't play as if you're going to resist. I swear—you could marry another man, I show up one day—and you would _still _shag me—_and_ enjoy it," he laughed.

"Are you sure about that?" I smiled at him.

"Damn sure," and we kissed. So—I was—seated on the counter, with my legs wrapped around Fred and we were snogging. His hands were on my waist for now, over my dress. And he started kissing my neck.

"Fred--" I pushed his head away. "I just--"

"Nuh uh," and he went back to my neck, this time sliding his hands from over my dress—to under my dress—and up my leg. Guess what he was grasping the brim of now? Those wonderful "fancy knickers".

"ANGELINA!" Oh shit. "Angel—oh, oh, oh!"

Fred turned his head around to see Alicia. His hands remained where they were. "Can we help you?" He asked.

"Are you two back together?"

"We were _getting_ back together," he said.

"Uh, no we weren't," I removed his hands and placed them firmly at his side before hopping off the counter, fixing the back of my dress and walking towards my room.

"Hang on—tell me--"

"Don't listen to her!" George had Apparated in as well and rushed past Alicia.

"What the hell is it with you people always Apparating into my home!"

"Didn't George shag that girl when we were on break?" Alicia asked, laughed while her and George tried to push past each other.

"I _told _you, I didn't touch that tart!" he said.

"Yeah, you did," Fred said, not sitting on a stool.

I walked into my room and took off my shoes.

George shot his brother a death glare.

"TOLD YOU!" Alicia said. She stopped blocking George and he fell to the floor.

"I didn't shag her, though! She just--" he laughed.

"That's not funny, George!" Alicia pushed him.

"We were on _break _for Godric's sake, Alicia!"

"So! You still don't see other people when you're on break!" She crossed her arms and pouted like a small child.

"SEE!" Fred pointed at them.

"Oh, I half forgot you two were split—you're always shagging anyways," Alicia laughed.

I threw my shoe at her and it hit her in the stomach. She doubled over, still laughing though she was in pain. Ha. Stupid.

"Can you people get out already?" I asked.

George and Alicia looked at each other, "Still mad?" George asked. Alicia nodded. George smiled and gave her the once-over. They Disapparated about two seconds later.

"Well, can't go home tonight!" Fred said, hoping down from the stool.

"Yeah, you can. You're certainly not staying here," I walked back into the living room and pulled his shirt towards the door. "Time to go—I want to go to sleep."

"Hey!" He smiled, "Sleep with me!"

"Ugh. Grow _up!_" I opened the door and shut it once he was out.

"I think it'd be a bit painful for you if I grew anymore, darling," he said through the door.

I opened it again and he was laughing. I shoved him and looked down the hallway.

"Garrett?"

"That's him?" Fred said, spotting him.

"I—uh--" he held up his finger like he was going to say something, but turned to leave. I guess me pushing my supposedly ex-boyfriend who I don't shag anymore out of my flat must look pretty bad to the boy I just went on a date with. Maybe.

"Uh, Fred!"

"Is that really him?"

I pushed him and walked out of my flat and down the hallway. "Garrett!" I caught up to him just when he was at the entrance—or exit—of the building.

"Um, you know—sorry. I wouldn't have asked you on a date if I knew you were _still_ hooking up with your ex-boyfriend," he laughed, though his eyes widened. I didn't take that well.

"Garrett, we aren't—not since I met you, I promise."

He turned around, "What was he doing, then?"

"Being an ass," I laughed.

He smiled, "I've been contemplating—I really would like some tea," he smirked.

I nodded, smiling all the while, "Come on, then."

So, we headed back up to my flat and Fred was not there anymore—thank Merlin.

"So, uh, you can take a seat anywhere—the couch, the stool—whatever you please," I directed him once we were back in my flat.

"Oh, all right," he chose to sit at the bar—that I was kind of just sitting on—wow.

So, I made the boy a cup of tea and placed it before him, "Enjoy," I smiled at him and heard him whisper a small thanks.

"So what's so great about that ex-boyfriend of yours?" he asked.

I shrugged, "He makes me laugh. He's a good guy, really."

"And what about Garrett?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I don't know Garrett, do I?" I smirked and went to sit on my couch.

"I am still random?" he asked.

I smiled, "Kind of."

"Well, do you kiss 'kind of' random guys_?"_ he had a big grin on his face and it was adorable.

I shrugged, "I haven't had a 'kind of' random guy at my flat to contemplate if I shall or shall not kiss him," I smiled, pulling my legs up on my couch and sitting Indian-style. Why are we acting like preschoolers? I don't know, I'm not very good at this dating thing.

He shrugged.

"How about you tell me about your past fancies, all right? That's always good conversation."

His eyes widened, "It's really not, I promise."

"Oh, come on. How about—one kiss per story you've to tell me," I am a genius. Thanks.

He smiled, "All right then—I've got tons of stories. Where shall I start?"

"Your first—of five."

"Okay," he walked over and sat on the smaller couch that was opposite my own. "She—was a smart girl, nice. We'd known each other—maybe a year or so and started dating. We'd then dated for—a month or so, and that's what happened with that one," he smiled and pointed to his cheek. I leaned over my coffee table and kissed his cheek. "The quality will be increasing the better the story."

"You better be detailed, then," I smiled.

"Okay, the second—after me and the first broke up—she was the one night stand," he laughed. "I had known her for a while, as well—just—I think we were at a party or something. Maybe. I don't know—I was definitely smashed."

"All right, then," and I kissed him on his other cheek. This game was fun. It's funny kind of dating a guy that isn't forceful and snogs you even when he's got a girlfriend.

"Number three—mind you, the first two as well as this one were in high school. Three—three was college. Freshman year I met this lovely girl and we dated for a while. Story ends the same."

"You're going to have to get more detailed than that if you want more kisses, Garrett," I smiled, remaining on my side of the coffee table.

"Like what?"

I shrugged, "Places," and I laughed.

"You're a freak, you know that?" he joined me.

"Yeah."

His eyes widened and his eyebrows raised, "Okay, then. Details. Places. My room, her room, my car—my car—uh, a party—someone's bed, then," he laughed. "Sorry about that, uh, nothing really creative, I mean—just—is that good enough?"

I shrugged, "Sure."

"How about I ask you some questions?"

I smiled, "Sure. You want you kiss first?"

"Pshh, of course," he smiled and I walked around the table this time, sat near him and kissed him a bit longer—on the lips this time. Ah, bliss. Mini-bliss. Not full bliss. Little bit.

"Ask away, then," and I leaned against the arm of the couch, pulling my legs against myself and setting my cup of tea on the table.

"Well, guys don't like to ask about girls being with other guys—so I'll have to ask more questions," he paused for a couple of seconds. "Oh, shit—I'm winging it."

"Winging what?" and he jumped on top of me. Well, he didn't really—it was more of a swift, suave motion—being the swift, suave person. And we were snogging right there—like 1.2 days of knowing each other and of like 1.2 days of not shagging Fred—I was snogging a new boy on my couch and I was—it was nice.

Talk about liking new things, damn. Completely different from Fred, and we all know that Fred is a magnificent kisser. But, Garrett—Garrett was incredible as well. Totally different and yet still great. So, the boy is over me—on top of me, his hands around my neck—and we're snogging like it's to end world hunger or something. Now, I'm used to running my fingers through Fred's long hair—where Garrett had long hair—but it was up in the front so it was different. Still, I don't think I could pass up the chance to run my fingers through it.

So, we're snogging on the arm of my couch and I hear one of the doors open in my house—and here comes Fred strutting out of my room with a damn towel around his waist. You would swear he lived here.

I pushed Garrett off of me and stood up. Garrett looked utterly petrified.

"Goodness, you sure move fast, Ang. But the way you two were moving, I'd like to think there would be some shagging tonight," Fred laughed.

"What are you _doing_ here, Fred?" Garrett's eyes are darting from between Fred and myself.

"The shower is occupied at my flat," he was still smiling. Why did he have to look so amazing?

"Well, can you leave now? I was a bit occupied."

"I saw. You might want to refrain from bending too far over the couch, Ang, you don't want to throw out your back," Fred smiled, and blinked several times, looking severely pissed.

My face was not a pretty one, "Leave, Fred, come on."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that I don't want to go back to the flat. Who knows that my crazy twin and your friend are up to now. Can I stay here?"

"Absolutely not!"

"You let me last time. _Remember?_ Good times," Thanks for saying that in front of Garrett, dickwad.

"Go sleep at your mother's house and get out of here!" I went into the bathroom and threw him his clothes. "Bye." He makes me so _furious_.

"Have a good day, all," he said, about to Disapparate. "Oi! She likes it when you--"

"Fred!" And I hurled a cup at him. He Disapparated just as it came to him and the cup crashed against the wall. My neighbors hate me.

Garrett clicked his tongue.

"I am _so_ sorry."

He smiled, "It's okay."

"It's not—he--"

"Actually I'm pretty tired. I think I'll head home, now. Thanks for the tea—and—have a good night," he smiled and got up, showing himself out.

Damn that Fred Weasley and his horrible timing. He's had that problem a few times--maybe a little more than a few times.

* * *

**OKAY: I'm exhausted and going to sleep now, kids. Just think of the great stuff that I have planned for Valentine's Day--haha. Good stuff. Anyways, review and of course you get more. Though maybe not this weekend because I have to write seven papers. Thanks all.**


	4. Chapter IV: Can You Call Me Your WHAT?

**FINALMENT: Sorry it took so long. I would've posted it sooner but I wasn't at my house and school is taking me over--I SHOULD be working on a project now. Anyways, here it is. Review, please. I don't have time to edit all the way through so work with me. You can send the mistakes in a review and I'll change them later. **

* * *

Well, unbelievably it is already November 14, and to my surprise—I have shagged neither Fred nor Garrett. That is a rather long time. Seventeen days, actually. And Garrett and I have gone on several dates throughout this time—all ending Fred-free and snog-full. Good shit.

"Okay, I know we've only been dating for about—what? Half a month? But—can I consider you my girlfriend?"

We were at dinner where I held a very large, very surprised, very fake smile, my eyes wide so I'm sure I looked like a robot or something. This question was rather unexpected.

"I mean, you don't have to say yes—but I thought with Fred out of the picture and our regular dates—I thought, maybe--"

I nodded, "Yeah," and I said it without thinking at all. No thinking was involved. I was embarrassed for him so I say yes.

"Really?" No.

"Yeah, I mean—you're right. Just—I've got some work to do today, I'll see you later," I got up from the table that we were sitting at. We were at that same café on another of our dates. He got up with me. "No, you can stay—you don't need to walk me, I'll just—Apparate."

"I was just going to see you out."

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Have a good day," and I left. I think I almost ran. He _is _a good boy. He's a great guy. But let's face it, he's easy and I'm still stuck on Fred. Garrett is just way too sweet and he's not forceful enough. I guess Fred's personality and mine balanced out each others. You know, I'm aggressive—he's aggressive. And yeah, I like to wear the pants—but I don't want a little bitch as a boyfriend. That may sound harsh, but that's just how Garrett seems. I mean, he's sweet and nice—but there's no depth to him. And now he is my boyfriend because he just seemed so pathetic. I know that's a terrible thing to say and I must sound like a huge bitch—but, hey—it's the truth. At least I didn't say no.

Oh, I lied. I don't have any work to do. None. However, I think I should venture into Diagon Alley to see my good friend Alicia and tell her of today's events. So, I peer into Fred and George's shop—where she usually is on weekends, waiting for George to take a break or something.

I walked in and went straight to the back where I saw George placing some objects back on a shelf.

"George, hey. Where is that girlfriend of yours?"

He turned around, "That tart is _not _my girlfriend."

"What?"

"I caught her snogging some bastard at the back of Quality Quidditch Supplies. _Who does that?_" Uh, he looked rather scary. He threw down the items and turned to the left, leading to the infamous backroom.

"Uh—sorry about that. Have you talked to her since?"

"NO! And I'm banned from Quality Quidditch Supplies for blowing up the back of their shop—I was aiming for his bloody head!"

"George, calm down," a shelf and several items from the backroom fell onto the floor.

"I can't! It's bloody frustrating! I feel like strangling something!" he kicked a box and things littered the floor.

"George, have you—maybe thought there was a different side of the story, perhaps?"

"Oh, yes—maybe his tongue FELL into her mouth and he had to go FETCH IT!"

"Hey, stop yelling at me! I've got a boyfriend that I don't even like now."

He looked at me like I was really, really stupid.

"Okay, so it doesn't compare. But still, I need to talk to Alicia—where is she?"

"Upstairs. She's insisted there's more to the story and I won't let her tell it. Bleeding liar, she is. Fred was trying to make sense of her but gave up about twenty minutes ago. Can you believe her? Pissed at me because _she _had _her_ tongue down another guy's throat?"

"Unbelievable," and I just walked past him and started up the stairs. I heard a large crash just as I got to the second floor. Oh, well.

"Alicia!" I called when I was in their flat.

"She's in the loo—locked herself in there. I'd love to occupy your time, but I've got work to do," Fred smiled, then walked past me and down the stairs.

"Thanks," and I walked further into their flat, and headed towards the bathroom. So, I knock on the door and hear a loud thump—she threw something against the door.

"Alicia?"

"Angelina!" She threw the door open and pulled me inside. "Oh my gosh!" She was crying, tears were everywhere—I promise.

"What the world. What the hell happened?"

"George caught us—we were kissing—me and Michael."

"Michael? Michael what?"

"Michael—I don't know his surname! Point is—now George hates me!"

"If he hated you, I don't think you would still be in his house," I don't do the cry and feel sorry thing. Just not me.

"Still!"

"Why did you snog Michael?"

"Because he's so amazing. He's a great guy and we've been talking—we've kissed before and I thought nothing of it. We—I wasn't even thinking. George didn't even come into my mind. I just—it's so hard, Angelina. They are both so busy and yes, George is still great but he would put this damn shop and his twin before me and anything else! And that's good—but, I need him to be dedicated to me, too!" I hate whining. But this is exactly where I was at—but not whining.

"Fred and I broke up—I can't really help," I just smiled. I'm not in the best friend mood. I suppose she should write Katie or something. Then again, Lee is cheating on Katie—we're all just pretty fucked up, really.

"Shit."

"Just tell him you're sorry and you won't snog anyone since. Have good make up shag time and let that be that. He is just really pissed and wants to kill Michael. Butter it up, tell him you love him—he won't say no. I've got to—I've got work to do. Bye and good luck!" and I left. That would be the second time I used the work I didn't have as an excuse to leave someone I supposed cared for.

"Okay," she whined, sat back on the toilet with her head down.

I am so through with all this—drama. This was so boring—everything is so boring. I have a boring boyfriend, my friends are breaking up, my work is just—okay, and life is boring.

* * *

Alicia sent an owl to my house telling me that everyone would be meeting in a small restaurant around six the next day and that I could bring Garrett—but why? Why can't she say it's only for wizards and Muggles aren't allowed? I'm only exaggerating, really. He's proved to be a fine boyfriend—he's quite the guy. Utterly incredible. Really, nice. Everything—perfect and it irks the hell out of me. I think all of this is sexual frustration. I blame everything on sexual frustration. Of course, I wouldn't know if shagging the boy would do any good—because I don't know if he's any good. Anyways—that is way out there. Neither here nor there.

So, I told Garrett about the dinner and insisted that he didn't have to come because he probably have one hundred and one things that he would rather be doing. He, however, thought otherwise and insisted he had nothing better to do than spend time with me. Damn it.

I would much rather Apparate to the restaurant than walk, however—since my boyfriend is a Muggle—grr. Anyways, six comes around and I find myself walking into this nice Italian restaurant holding the hand of a boy I can barely stand. Not that he isn't perfect and perfectly gorgeous. He just annoys me that he is so—perfect. I do enjoy his company, though. Hell, I am such a hypocrite—'I hate him—but I like him.' Pshh. I can't even begin to try and explain myself to myself.

"This should be fun," Garrett said once we were in the restaurant. We said we were with the party of—however many and were seated. I felt him squeeze my hand when he saw Fred. _I_, however, squeezed his hand much harder when I saw Fred with—Verity. There was also Lee. So the seating went something like this:

It is a table to seat eight, a rectangular table. Therefore, there is one chair on each end, and six in the middle—that's three chairs facing each other. I am on one end with Garrett on my right and Alicia on my left—Alicia is next to George who is next to Lee who is next to Fred—who is on the other end. Verity is next to Fred and the chair between Verity and Garrett holds our bags and things. So, clockwise from me goes: Me, Alicia, George, Lee, Fred, Verity, Chair, and Garrett. With Fred and I on the ends. Very awkward. I can not believe that Verity is with Fred—and across from Lee, mind you. Wow. This is certainly odd.

"Evening," Alicia says to me.

"Oh, everyone—this is Garrett," I smile.

Everyone just smiles and he holds up his hand, "Hi."

"Angelina—Angelina--"

"Garrett, is it?" George had got up from the table, he looked absolutely terrifying.

"What?"

"What, I'll tell you what--" and he goes for his pocket—that contains his wand. I think there is a mistake.

"NO! No! You're thinking—Michael. Twins, George—they are _twins_," I say, getting up to get the point across.

He looked utterly confounded for several seconds, "You're damn brother went off snogging my bird. You want to get onto him, or I'll have something to say about it!"

Garrett looked around, "What? My bird—what--"

"His girl, Garrett. Michael made out with Alicia. Small incident—terrible. In the past—now, _DINNER!"_ I said, trying to get George to calm down.

Fred was just sitting at the end of the table, smiling and twiddling his thumbs. Lee and Verity were exchanging some—looks.

"George, please," Alicia said and he sat down. "I thought you were over that."

"I was—until this bloody wanker walked in," he mumbled.

"Uh, why did I come here? Come on," I said to Garrett.

"NO! Stay," Alicia said.

"This is a waste of my time," and I sat back down. "Better be some good food."

Alicia rolled her eyes.

"So, Garrett—what do you do?" George asked, still looking very pissed off. "OH! Garcon, please—something strong."

Alicia gave him a dirty look.

"I—uh—the Ministry."

"That's nice," Verity smiled, eyeing my man.

"Um, excuse me—_who_ are you?" I asked. What I meant—was 'who are you? Why the hell are you here? Etc.

"Verity," she smiled. Slut. "I work at the twins' shop."

"Wonderful."

"Easy, Ang. Do respect my _date_," Fred said, smiling and putting his hand on her thigh.

I raised my eyebrows. You want to play this game, do you? I took hold of Garrett's hand that was on the table and brought it under the table. I smiled at Fred.

Fred raised his eyebrows in turn, "Verity, you look splendid tonight," and he pulled her face towards his with his index finger, kissing her—right there.

My mouth was parted—open and everything. Alicia, George, and Lee's eyes were darting from one end of the table to the other.

My face—was not a pretty one. My jaw jutted out and I was pissed off. The audacity of that—boy. I looked at Garrett, ran my fingers through the front of his hair and kissed him, then, turned my head sharply to look at Fred. His expression was wiped blank.

"SO! HOW IS EVERYONE?" Alicia screamed—literally, heads turned.

I got up from the table, throwing down my napkin that was in my lap and exited the restaurant. He pisses me off—really bad.

I was expecting maybe—someone to come and get me. When I dramatically exit—it's not for my benefit. But—no one came and I walked into an alley and Disapparated back to my flat.

Well, I was expecting someone would come and get me. When I dramatically Disapparate—I expect someone to come get me. I was so expectant that I fell asleep on my couch with my clothes on.

I woke at about three in the morning and walked into my bedroom, falling onto my bed to go back to sleep. However, when I hit the bed—it was not cushy softness.

"Ugh," I grunted, moving over off this massive thing. It was none other. Well, me being tired and not thinking, I just crept up beside him and went back to sleep—I wasn't thinking and old habits die hard.

"Morning, Love."

"Huh—FRED?" I fell out of bed and onto the floor.

"Morning!" and he gave me this huge grin—did I mention that he thought it would be nice to wake me up in the morning, carrying a tray of food—and walking around _starkers?_

"Fred, put on some damn clothes!"

"You can't complain."

"Hell yes, I can. What the devil are you doing in my house walking around starkers?" I got up and walked past him—avoiding looking anywhere but ahead of me. Tunnel vision. Tunnel vision.

"I thought you'd enjoy breakfast—especially after last night," he laughed.

"I'd liked it better if you were clothed," I walked into my living room and then to my kitchen and put away all of the food items he conveniently left on the counters for me to pick up.

"So you don't want to food?"

"Oh, I'll eat the food—just put on some clothes and leave my house," I smiled at him, pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Oh, _touché_."

"Sounds like you're trying to be Garrett now."

"Absolutely not. You know, Ang—he's really not that--"

I laughed, "I'm sorry—I really can't talk with you when you're not clothed—at least put on some shorts or something."

"Tell you truth, Ang. You are just trying to resist the temptation of jumping on top of me."

"You are _so_ right. I want you. I need you. Oh, baby. Oh, baby," I said sarcastically.

"Fine," and he walked back into my room and came out with shorts on. Thank the greater good. "Happy?"

"Very. What did you guys talk about with Garrett?" I closed the fridge and walked over to him, took toast from his plate, and sat on my couch.

"Not much. He kept trying to leave—saying he needed to go and check on you. But we kept him busy."

"Oh, and what of this new development? Verity the Vile?" I smiled up at him.

"She is a very lovely girl, Ang."

"She's a tart. She's slept with every one of you—George and Lee—and, and yourself," I was pointing toast.

"_I _haven't slept with her—and nor has my brother. Lee is the one that's messing around with her."

"_Oh, _that is _so _much better! He's only cheating on my other best friend! Men are dirty—no, no—you're just stupid, stupid boys!" the toast was in the air and towards him.

"I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" He laughed.

"You have! You showed up with that tart to piss me off!"

He smiled, "You're right. I wanted to piss you off. However, Lee and Verity left in the middle of dinner after you left anyway--"

There came a knock on my door.

"I'll get it, Ang."

"NO! Go in my room or _leave," _I got up and walked over to the door. I opened it to see Garrett. "Morning."

"Morning," and he just waltzed in my flat. "I'm sorry I didn't come to you—your ex-boyfriend was really fascinated with every aspect of my life."

"Was he, now?" I smiled, closing my door behind him. Please don't go in my room.

"Yeah, he was."

"And what did you tell him?"

"Well, we had some man-to-man talk," you mean boy-to-boy talk.

"Okay--"

"Basically he wanted to know what all we've done—in terms if we've hooked up or not, I guess. I insisted it was none of his business—but if he must know, we haven't—yet."

I nodded, completely lost in what we were saying because I was curious if Fred was still in my room. How bad would that look? "No we haven't."

"I didn't really mention that--" I hope he's not going to go on about how it's killing him inside—that is so Fred. Is Garrett that sex god Fred though he was as well? Ha. This is just too hilarious. "I mean, it's--" shit, boy—if you say you want some at least be firm with it. His lack of firmness, maybe a certain arrogance and cockiness that I love to hate in Fred—just isn't there. Face it, Angelina—Garrett isn't Fred. But—I do like him. Just like. "You are an--"

"Amazing girl?" I finished. I couldn't watch him struggle. I can't. He is so pathetic. I like it, though. "Sorry, Garrett—have you always been this—_nice?"_

"Well, yeah."

"Don't be nice. Be—cocky. Be mean, it's hot."

He looked really confused. "Okay."

"Garrett, this is not working out. You can't let me take control. I don't like it. I mean—I need your personality to balance mine. You're too good—too nice, too sweet—too perfect. And really, really hot," I bit my lip—that one slipped.

Somewhere along the line, we had fallen back on my couch and were snogging heatedly.

"Is it killing you that all we do is snog?" I asked—between breathes.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Good, me too." Honestly, it was—I am not going to lie—Fred prancing through my house starkers _may _have gotten to me—a little bit. I mean, it's not like I'm going to think Garrett is Fred or anything—because that is pretty sick. I'm just saying, okay—just because his perfectness irritates me, I still like the boy—and no, I don't adore him—but there is potential. You learn to love people, right? Right. I used to hate Fred.

So, bits of clothes were taken off here and there. And it was different—damn it, I keep referring to Fred everything. Well, it wasn't rushed or anything—it was all—polite. I don't know. But, sure—I guess you can _politely _take off someone's clothes. So, more snogging before anything else happened.

"Excuse me. Oh, no—don't stop on my account. I'm rather enjoying it," and Fred was standing over the couch, eating toast.

"FRED!" the second time I was on the floor today because Fred surprised me.

"Hey, mate," Fred said, smiling at Garrett.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing here?" Garrett asked.

"I'm here quite often, really."

"Fred! Get the hell out of here!" I stood up from the floor.

He smiled, "You didn't exactly tell me to leave last night."

Garrett gave me this horrible look.

"I was _asleep!_ You snuck into my flat!"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I've got a shop to tend to. I'll see you two lovebirds later," he smiled and Disapparated.

"Damn him!" I groaned.

"Angelina—I like you and all. But you are still stuck on him, I know it. I saw the way you two were acting towards each other last night. You're still very much in--"

"Don't say it, Garrett."

"You are! You still love him and I don't want to wait for you to make up your mind—because you'll choose him."

"Garrett," I said weakly.

"I'm leaving next month—if you've changed your mind by then, maybe I'd have a reason to stay," he shrugged and pulled his shirt back over his head—he had a nice body as well. Perhaps due to football.

I nodded, "But, Garrett—I do, I really like you."

"Maybe so. But you do—really love him."

I sighed, "I suppose that may be true, but--"

"Just tell him and get it over with. He's crazy about you as well."

"I thought you were an idiot."

"I don't usually share my intellectual side with the women I intend to date. They tend to like the thick one's these days," he smiled his charming smile and he got up from my couch. "Just—call me. Let me know how everything goes."

I nodded. Godric, he had never been hotter. Never more—irresistible. I thought the boy was thick and he just showed me some depth, I had my ass handed to me. He told me everything—and it was all true. How many guys do you come across like that and how many—am I actually going to let him go?

I have a major decision to make.

* * *

**HOPE ITS NOT: Completely horrible. Review, thanks. **


	5. Chapter V: One After the Other

**HOMECOMING: Homecoming weekend..yes! It was so much fun. Here is a new chapter with some..drama? I don't know, but it's good stuff..haha. Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

"Garrett--"

"Yeah?" he turned just as he was at the door.

Oh hell, I know I may seem pathetic—but hey! He's fucking hot and I haven't shagged anyone since Fred—and there is all this tension—I don't know if it's because Fred is always around or because Garrett is _so fucking hot_, but—damn.

So, I keep saying, "Naw, I don't love him," in my head and to Garrett—but, hey—what if I do? Maybe I need to work this break for all it's worth. How many times does this hot of a guy come into my flat, ready for anything? Never. Except now.

So, I kind of—we maybe—perhaps, hell, in swift and suave movements—because he was a swift and suave kind of guy—we somehow may have ended up on my bed. Maybe. Clothes were stripped off—no, not stripped because that sounds rough—like Fred. However, he was the exact contrast of Fred—he was suave, and swift, and careful, and delicate. Delicate—that one is perfect. Where Fred would rip off clothes—haha, Garrett would be the one that carefully slid the strap off the shoulder. It was nice, but hell—just take the shit off. I hate those movies where—never mind.

Somewhere along the line, we—maybe—perhaps—well, it's been a while—but hey, it's all the same, right? Not really, it was quite different. But hey, different is good, right? Hell yes, it's good.

* * *

Well, the boy knew what he was doing—thank you Fab Five. Haha. Well, let's say about the time—you know, some time had passed—there is really no way to say that—well, Fred has the most horrible timing.

"Ang, I'm s—oh, _shit. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh _shit!_" _Bang!_ And he punched the wall.

"Oh shit!" Garrett like—scrambled away like a dog with his tail between his legs. He grabbed his jeans and hastily put them on, I heard the door slam a few minutes later. He left.

"Oh, my _Godric_, Angelina—what the fuck!"

"Fred--" Oh, shit—I am in trouble now.

"Okay—okay—" he was pacing. "You know, I went along with this little break thing and I went with it and let you date Gareth and all—but I didn't think you'd actually shag the boy!" he inhaled and exhaled loudly. "I swear—if I wasn't so bloody pissed off—I swear, I could kill something, I swear—I would just rip your clothes off—but no--" he laughed, "you don't have any clothes, do you? Because you were off fucking another bloke!" He words were scrambled and his thoughts were—he was all over the place, walking and motioning with his hands.

"Fred--"

"NO! NO! Let me finish! I—I WAS—I saw you and—and Gareth and I had—I had Verity and everything was going to happen—I mean, I was just about starkers and everything! But I thought—I thought, no, Angie wouldn't do that to me—she's not that spiteful. She's a good girl, though she's a bit thick at times—can't tell when a blokes _madly_ in love with her—but NO! I said NO! I told the bloody tramp to get the fuck out because I knew—I just knew—I would regret it. Because—and I understand Garrett's sunny disposition because once you—assert yourself it's damn near impossible to say no."

"Fred, I'm--"

"I'm NOT FINISHED! Just shut up a minute!" he was spazzy. "I—I am a taking person. I take. I admit that, I'm not very generous with everyone else. Not a good person. But with you, Miss Angelina Johnson—all I do—is, is it not obvious by me just—at Hogwarts? That's just small bit, but now—I mean, I don't know why the hell you can—you're driving me mad running around with this bloke and messing with Verity is fun—just snogging her and all because I've never shagged her—just to get under your skin—but you—actually--" he tapped his fingers on the wall and threw his head back. He started laughing, his head still back. "Here we go again—arguing because you did something stupid or you didn't believe me or something—and have you learned nothing?" he inhaled, "you're a—a—stupid, _stupid, _stupid, stupid little girl. And you don't know what you want so just stop! I don't like that bastard but he cares for you and you're just fucking him over like me. I pity the boy that comes 'cross you next."

He left. I don't think he Disapparated out of fear of splinching. He left and my head just fell back against my headboard. I don't think my life can be in any smaller and shattered pieces. Boys. My life is being ruined over boys. And I just slept with the hottest man alive. And I'm not happy about it.

I laid in my bed the rest of the day, contemplating what the hell I was going to do for the rest of forever. Several ideas popped into my mind about dedicating myself to the Ministry, being strictly asexual, moving to France, working with Muggle relations, playing Quidditch at Puddlemere with Oliver, starting my own Italian restaurant, and anything else you or I can think of.

As intriguing as moving to France and joining Oliver are—I think it's best to fix this life I have. So, tomorrow—I'll wake up and think. Maybe for minutes, perhaps for hours, and then I'll got to work—on my lunch break I'll travel through Diagon Alley and I'll ask Fred to join me so we can talk. I highly doubt it will go that smoothly, but we'll see. We will see.

* * *

"ANGELINA! WHAT THE HELL?" George had Apparated into my room, teeter tottering to put his socks on and button his pants. He had interrupted my deep thinking. Sleeping.

"George! Hi!" I blinked several times.

"What the hell? What—what the hell is with these twins?" he shook his hair out of his eyes and sat at the edge of my bed. "You know, you're not acting yourself and it's not like me to burst into your home, but you—something is definitely wrong. I mean, I get you and Fred taking a break—but actually shagging that bloke?"

I sighed, "I know, George. I know. I was going to go talk to Fred tomorrow."

"TOMORROW! Tomorrow is too late! The boy is like—crying in the loo or something!"

"Crying--"

"Of course he's not really crying! But he's really distraught—he's already blown up half the flat—by far—and me and Alicia—he ruined a very good moment with his screaming. I just—you know, it pains me to see something like that and it _really _pains me to have to leave Alicia in such a _critical_ moment—but I had to. You know, he is my brother. I'm rambling. Point being—I need you to go and talk to him right now," and he gave me a warm smile. It was nice. I would have smiled back if I wasn't so confused.

"I can't. I don't know what to say. I just cheated on my _ex_-boyfriend. I don't know what that is called—but I feel like he still very much my boyfriend—and I just slept with another boy!"

"Well, Alicia snogged that—_bastard_—and she said sorry—it's okay now. So, go—say sorry—shag my brother—and it'll be okay."

"It's not that easy. I feel awful—I feel—_dirty_ or something."

George smiled, "Blokes—don't—care! Just—speak to him before I don't have a place to sleep tomorrow," he politely smiled and got off my bed. "I mean—staying starkers might help you get back together—but he'll still be pissed after you shag opposed to him actually forgiving you with clothes on."

"Clothes—right."

He smiled again and Disapparated. Now? I have to go now? Are you kidding me? Oh hell, I've got to move sometime.

How the hell am I going to go about this? And do I actually want to get back together with Fred? I don't know, honestly. I mean, well—the least I can do is go and talk to the boy.

So, I put on some layers of clothes and made myself look halfway decent. Uh, I think I'm going to walk—it'll give me time to think and I won't have to worry about having something thrown at me so much.

So, I thought and came up with nothing. I don't know if I want to be with him or without him—I just don't know and it's not one of those dramatic OMG I'M GOING TO FLIP A COIN IF I DON'T FIGURE OUT BY TOMORROW thing's—no, I'm okay either way. I mean, it is Fred.

So, I enter through the shop and make my way to the back, up the stairs and knock on the door.

"HI!" Alicia answered the door, smiling, and she pulled her hair back with her fingers.

"Hi."

"Can I—help you?" she smiled.

I looked at her like she was really stupid. She smiled.

"Angelina?"

"You're daft, lady—let me in!"

"If you're looking for Fred—he left like—five minutes ago. And if you can't tell by the look of me—I mean, I wasn't cooking or anything," oh. I get it.

I rolled my eyes, "Where did he go?"

"I don't know, actually. As soon as George mentioned something about you coming over, he bolted."

"Shit. Thanks—continue," I smiled, then turned and walked back out the door. Where the hell did he go? Maybe I should ask George. So, I turned back around and knocked on the door again. I heard some bangs, crashes, scattering, and finally the door swung open and I saw George looking seriously disheveled.

"What?" he said sharply.

"Sorry, good lord—you know some of us good people in the world don't—never mind. Where is your twin?"

He pulled his fingers through his hair and sighed, "I have no idea."

"Liar. You two are just alike—you know where he'd go."

"I really just want to think about Alicia right now. But I suppose this is rather important. ALICIA!" he called inside the flat.

"What?" I heard from further inside.

"Uh, can you get my shirt, please?"

She threw it and he caught it with his face. He pulled it over his head and closed the door behind him. "Come on, then."

"You could've just told me."

"Well, he's either shagging another girl spitefully, or he's off kicking rocks or something." Kick rocks. I love that. Anyways…

"I'm hoping for the rocks."

"Yeah, me too—this thing is just blowing way out there. Can you two just get over everything?" he looked down at me as we were walking back down Diagon Alley—it looked much different in the evening.

"I wish. I mean, I was really stupid. I don't even have an explanation for myself—I mean, honestly. Even though—no, it's not that I liked being single or with Garrett—don't get me wrong he's great, and everything that Fred isn't. Still, like every second I was still thinking about that stupid boy. I swear it, I was snogging him and--"

"Stop. Thank you."

"Sorry—I was just trying to say that no matter I was still thinking about that brother of yours. Stupid, really."

"It's not stupid—I mean, I get it."

"So, where are we going?"

"We're just walking."

"And why is that?" I stopped. No way I'm wasting my energy walking to nowhere. It's too far.

"Because anything you tell me you might not tell Fred—so I can tell him. He will obviously believe me and it'll be easier to talk to him. I knew he would bolt, so I just had you come here and talk. I know enough, so, you can go home if you want," he smiled. He was so charming, just like Fred. They really are good boys—well, not entirely—but you get the picture.

I sighed, "Thanks for that. You know, you're a good brother to him. Hell, you're good with anybody. How are you and Alicia?"

"We've been better," he shrugged.

"How so?"

"It's just—there is not enough time in the day—it's difficult to work and juggle a relationship as well. Sometimes I wish she would just dump me so I don't get that disappointed look from her when I can't make a date."

"Aw, George—you're so adorable."

"Shh. Don't let the thugs here you say that—they take to my daring façade!" he laughed.

"Oh," I laughed. "Nice, nice."

"Not nice! _Bad._"

"Right. Got it," I laughed. "How is everyone at Hogwarts—NO! What the hell is up with Lee?" I got a bit excited.

"Oh, he's fine. Actually, the bastard is excellent!"

"Yeah, he's cheating on my best friend!" I hit him in the shoulder.

"He's not! She—hmm, he's just looking after Verity, is all."

I looked at him. "Don't bullshit me. I don't like it—Katie is my good friend and I don't appreciate that at all."

"They're not involved—they just—occasionally—have it off, is all."

"Not cool. I'll have to talk with that Lee Jordan, I will. I swear—Katie finally gives it up and now Lee has gone willy crazy and has to shag anything he sees! Goodness."

"Not anything."

I stopped, "Look at this face." It wasn't happy.

"Well, it's a very pretty face."

"It won't be if you don't tell that friend of yours to keep it in his pants!"

"What! He's my idol!"

I hit him again.

"I'm only joking—but I've no control over him. He'll do what he pleases."

"Whatever. Just—never mind. How is Katie? And Ginny—and Ron?"

"Good, good, good."

"Thanks for the detailed report."

"Your welcome."

There were a few moments of silence, "Uh, so, I guess you should get back to Alicia."

"I guess. I'll see you."

"Bye, George."

He turned around, waved, then Disapparated. We were out of Diagon Alley and just before the Leaky Cauldron, I could just pop in and Apparate into my flat. And I did.

"Ang! Ang! Angelina, Angel, Ang!" Fred rushed up to me. "I've been waiting for you."

"This is unexpected."

"I know, but I was thinking—I'm going to murder that daft Muggle, but—I mean--"

"Don't, Fred. Just make me the bad guy because I did something really stupid—I'm sorry. That's that. But don't make excuses for what I did."

"Oh, I wasn't. And I think you're a dirty whore. But—I mean, hell, I know I still love your dirty whorish self. Though you're not forgiven yet—I was just going to say that maybe you actually deserved some time. So—you can have time. Fred-free time. You have it. Good day." He smiled and was about to turn towards the door.

"I don't want time!"

He looked confused.

"I don't want time, I don't want it. Just forgive me all ready. I know, it was stupid—everything. Just—sorry," there was silence. "I don't want time!"

He just kind of stared at me, all distant and all. "Thank Merlin! I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Aw, I thought he was going to jump on me.

"What?"

"You're still a dirty whore, remember?" he smiled. "I only shag dirty whores on Fridays—so, see you then!" he winked and Apparated. Oh, I adore him.

* * *

I feel the need to write Katie about Lee. I do. But I can't. Because Lee is my friend as well. So, I'll talk to him and get his take on everything. Oh, have I yet told you that today is going to be great? Well, not great—just better.

I decided that the best place to catch Lee and conveniently see Fred would be going to look for him at the twin's shop. So, I head down there at my lunch time and enter their shop, full of people looking at their genius inventions.

"George, George--" I prod him in his back.

"Oh, hello—Fred is in the back and—so is Lee. But Lee is in a more awkward position, whereas Fred is just getting supplies," he smiled.

"Uh, it's still daytime," I scoffed and headed towards the back. See, there was the storage room and then there was just the back room. The storage was just before the back room, and Fred was coming out of it with some items in his hands.

"Hello," he smiled and swished his hair out of his eyes by turning his head quickly.

"Hi."

"I wouldn't go back there--"

"Oh, I am. Excuse me," and I pushed past him.

"Good, then. Uh, yeah," and he continued going the opposite way.

I stomped over to the door and knocked really hard. Then, I entered before getting a response—not like I haven't seen people shagging before. But, I didn't stare or anything, I just threw Lee's pants at him and screamed, "Get out of _there, _and get out _here!"_

"What the hell?" Lee's body didn't really move itself from its position, but he turned his head around.

"Who the hell is she? Is that your girlfriend?" said Verity.

"No."

"Good." Bitch. Whore. Nasty, nasty—person.

"LEE!" I shouted again.

"I'm coming, goodness!" I closed the door so they could get situated. I mean, seriously, people get some class.

"What, Angelina?" he asked, coming out some minutes later. He shook his dreads out of his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing? You've a girlfriend!"

"I—uh, I know."

"Lee, come on—we're going to lunch."

"You're going to hurt me, aren't you?"

"No, not violence—more like, mental abuse—more long-term effects."

"Oh, great."

"Just come!"

"I was about to."

"NOT FUNNY!" Then, I laughed. "Shut up. Just come to lunch with me."

And we left the shop. "When did this start?" I asked when we were walking down the street.

"What?"

"You and this—girl."

"Verity?" he said it with excitement and it just pissed me off more. Honestly, men are dogs.

"Yes, Verity. What the hell is it with this girl, she got Firewhisky flavored nipples or what? Shit," I laughed.

"Pshh, I wish. It's just—I never see Katie anymore."

"And that's a perfect reason to go off and shag another girl, right?"

"No. But, I mean, I don't even know if I still like her."

I rolled my eyes. "You were a good guy, you know—you were patient with her and I respected you for it. And now you throw away a perfect relationship--"

"You're to talk, Angelina, honestly. You made up a reason to break up with Fred and shag another guy. It's the same situation, you were just a bit more polite about it. Still, it doesn't change it—we're the same, me and you."

"I met Garrett after Fred and I had decided--"

"You decided. Fred didn't. You gave up something perfect for nothing. I gave up something—something good, for freedom. I don't see her, it doesn't hurt anyone."

"Have you talked to her? If you told her, don't you think it would hurt her?"

He shrugged, "Well, yeah."

"Then that's hurting someone, you idiot. If you don't tell her tonight—I will. I promise."

"Angelina, that is cold."

"You're shagging another girl while your girlfriend is at school! You're cold. Fine. I'll write her. I'll make sure it's sent. Better yet, write it and I'll send it."

"I'm still—I mean, it's not going to change anything. Me and Verity are still—I mean--"

"What the hell is so great about her?"

He shrugged, "Ask Fred why he cheated on so many girls."

My face—had to be something furious. "He didn't cheat on me—that's all I know."

Lee raised his eyebrows.

"Fucking idiot," I said and just turned around, walking back towards the shop. I have completely lost respect for him.

"ANG! Angelina, come on. It's just innocent fun!"

I whipped my head around.

"Now that—that was pretty hot."

"You never loved her, did you?"

"Love—is a very strong word for anything, really," he put his hands in his pockets.

"You didn't have to lie to her, I don't think she loved you much either," I turned back around.

"Fine! Fine, Angelina, I don't want to hurt her—I'll stop with Verity. I promise."

I smiled, "Thanks for that, Lee."

He shrugged, "I just thought about it, really. I did—love her. So--"

I smiled, "I get it. Later."

"Yeah."

"Tell Fred I'll be over there around seven."

"All right."

* * *

"NO ONE TOLD ME ANYTHING! I thought you'd go over there! We can't very well shag at Alicia's house—she's still with her parents. 'Hey mum, dad—this is George. We're going to go up to my room and play under the sheets, all right.' 'Yes, dear.' WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

"George, Angelina is coming over here to make up—now, you're welcome to stay—but don't complain about anything."

"You can stay at my flat, mate. I think I'm about to travel up to Hogwarts tonight anyway."

"Thanks, Lee."

"Not on my bed! Or the couch—or anything else. The guest bedroom is free, though."

"Thanks."

"Yeah. So when is Angelina coming, Fred?"

"Uh--"

And I knocked on the door. I was listening to their lovely conversation before I entered.

"Bye, everyone!" Fred said and I heard several _cracks!_ "Hey," he smiled and ran his fingers through his hair when he opened the door.

"Evening," I smiled and walked inside.

"Honestly, let's just forget this little incident. I get it, I do—because, I mean, you know how many girls I've been with, I'm not perfect, so—it's good. Everything is great. Fine," he smiled and closed the door after I entered.

"Good. I'm sorry, again."

"It's fine."

"It's not, but if you want to--"

"It is. I don't care."

"You do. Every guy is--"

"Just tell me you're through with him."

"I am."

"Good," and he kissed me. We were kind of just staring at each other the whole time, so I knew it was coming. I couldn't help it—I put everything into this, seriously—I swear, goodness, I was—uh, it was perfect. And much to my surprise, he didn't pick me up or rush us to another part of the flat, he just genuinely pulled away and took my hand into his room.

"That's different," I said.

He shrugged, "We got all night, Ang—no need to rush. Are you hungry?" No, not really.

"No."

He just nodded, looking a bit distracted. He turned around to face me and then kissed me again. It was, honestly—it was like the first time we were ever together, like he was nervous or something. I was putting everything in, and he seemed like he was holding back.

"What, Fred?" I pulled away.

"Nothing, nothing."

"You're not—I thought it was fine, why are you acting different?"

He shrugged, "Eh, was he--"

"No," and I brought his face towards mine and kissed him. Definitely a difference. It had that assertive aggressiveness that I love. Next minute, we fell back onto his bed and were snogging still. I scooted up to the headboard and he came with me, sort of crawling. He kissed me quickly before taking off my shirt and I, in turn, took off his and we kissed again. It is funny how we always make up—I mean, at least we actually talked before this time.

So, he started kissing me, the neck, collar bone, and just making his way down but I brought his head up and just started kissing the living hell out of the boy. I felt him smile when I was kissing him, that's always adorable.

And so on and so forth, clothes were discarded, and good Merlin, everything was perfect. That whole—smooth, suave, cherish every moment thing went out the door and it was—straight instinct, which would be much more aggressive. And great—no, no—amazingly spectacular.

Oh, I missed this boy.

* * *

**WOW: Kind of, almost back together..haha. Review. Thanks guys.**


	6. Chapter VI: Mum Is Going to Murder You

**SO SORRY:** **I am terribly sorry. It has been entirely too long since I updated. Some of this is because of school, and I've have a lapse in news ideas..but I'm good now. Thing was, I figured out that everything was a bit too rushed and all over the place, so I'm good..we should have some more progress. I'm sorry it's short and I'm sorry it may suck..but the next chapter should improve. Sorry again. I'll understand if you don't review--but please do.**

* * *

I swear, he tried to make it last—but I guess it was the intensity of it that shortened it a bit. Haha. But don't be mistaken, it was still—very nice. I just turned over and stared at the wall for a few moments. Fred followed suit and kissed my shoulder. 

"You know, I'm—not yet your boyfriend."

"What?" I turned to face him.

"You've Garrett—and I still don't have any more time."

I smiled, "I don't care."

"About—Garrett or the shop?"

"Both—spend all the time you need and I'll make sure—Garrett is leaving anyway."

"But you've shagged the boy, Ang. He's not bound to walk away so easy. Hence why I'm still here," he smiled.

"I suppose I'll just have to tell him, then."

"Well, I suppose it's fine then. I mean, I've nothing better to do."

I laughed, "I just can't believe that you—shagged absolutely no one."

"Believe, it would've just made it harder to get you back, honest. And I doubt anyone has as precious a mouth as yours," he laughed and brought my chin forward and kissed me. "For all the right and wrong reasons." And we kissed again. We were snogging on the bed for a while, just laying there and then I heard ringing. "Ang, what is that sound?"

"I think it's my cell phone."

"What's that?"

"A portable phone, to talk to people—I keep one for my mum, but Garrett also has the number, shit. I hope it's not either of them."

"Don't answer it."

"They're likely to just show up, then."

"No, no, lock the doors—you're not leaving me," he smiled.

"Well, we're just laying here."

"You want to do something, then? Fine," he turned me over so I was on my back and he was still beside me.

"No, no, no, Fred--"

"Shh, Ang," he laughed.

"Can I get my phone first?" I tried to get up.

"No," and he proceeded to pin me down and kiss me continually.

We snogged for several more moments, then I heard a knock on the door. Just when Fred heard this, he decided to start kissing my neck, I guess to distract me from the door.

"Fred," I managed, trying to push him away—to no avail.

"Angelina, would you like to see a member of my family or stay here with me?" I hope it's not his mother.

I smiled and pulled him entirely on top of me. I took a nip at his lip and then started kissing him. We then proceeded to get more physical—chyeah. I arched my back and enjoying every minute of it.

* * *

"FRED! Sorry, Fred!" George was banging on the door and Fred and I were still getting—physical? 

"George! I've told you--"

"But, Fred, it's _important!_"

"What the hell is it? I'm busy—shit."

"Just go, Fred," I said.

"Ang--"

"Go on," I pushed him off of me and he got off of the bed, snatched up his pants from the floor and quickly put them on.

"What?" he said sharply to his brother, closing the door behind them. There were of few moments of them—talking, I guess. I decided I should get dressed, I mean, it makes sense.

"WHAT! She's--"

"I mean, it's not certain--"

"GEORGE! MUM IS GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

"Shut up!" he shout-whispered.

"What are you guys talking about?" I opened the door.

"Idiot, here got Alicia pregnant!" Fred hit George. WHAT! Hang on—WHAT THE FUCK!

"WHAT!"

George looked like he was going to cry and he ferociously brushed his hair away from his face.

"George, you're only nineteen! She's only—what, maybe eighteen! What the--" I was appalled. I think I'm going to pass out.

"I know, I know. I swear, I was over there—and well, I thought we were just going to shag—but no, we started talking and then—I _really_ hope she's just being spiteful or something."

"How the hell did this happen?"

"Even you know how babies are made, Ang," Fred smiled.

"This is not funny!" George hit him.

"Where is Alicia?" I asked.

"I think she's crying at Lee's. I wasn't exactly supportive."

"What did you do?"

"I laughed."

"George, you—you laughed?"

He smiled weakly, "I thought she was joking—and then she started crying and I—I didn't know what to do so I—I panicked. And now I'm here and she probably thinks I've left her for good—and--"

"Are you—sure she wasn't joking? I mean, she was serious?"

George's face fell.

"I'm only making sure of it!" I backed away.

"I wish she was joking—but no, she's not sure."

"Then how the hell did she come to think of this?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

George shrugged, "Dunno. I didn't ask—I told you what happened."

"Go talk to her again, George and get the whole story."

"But—I don't want to."

"Uh, stop being such a pussy and go!"

He frowned and Disapparated.

I looked at Fred. "That's pretty messed up."

"Yeah, come on!" he pulled me towards his room.

"Ew, no! Not after all this talk about—uh, no. I'm starved, let's eat something," I walked past him and into their kitchen.

"Uh!" he sighed and plopped on the couch.

"Do you want kids? I don't want kids—not now. And talking about kids is not something that makes you randy unless you're looking to get some kids real fast," I laughed.

He shrugged, "I want kids."

"Not now, you don't. And _I _most certainly don't. So, no kids. Just worry about your shop."

"Right. No kids."

"Right."

"Thinking about kids doesn't stop me from being randy, though," he stretched out on the couch.

"I highly doubt anything could stop you from being randy, Fred," I smiled at him, looking through his fridge.

"Ah, you're right."

"Why don't you have any food?" I asked, viewing the empty fridge.

"Mum insists we're not old enough to cook well for ourselves, so we go over there for dinner and sometimes she brings over stuff. Fine with me, I don't have to cook," he smiled.

"Well, I'm starved so I'm going to go home—you sort this out with your brother. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! My dear Ang, that is much too long," he rushed over to me and smiled.

"I'm hungry. If I feel, I might come by later. Good day," I smiled and went to gather my everything. After, I Disapparated back to my flat.

"Where've you been?" It was Garrett. He quickly got up from the couch, "I've been here nearly all day!"

I smiled guiltily, "I was—at—my—mum's."

His face fell, "it's that boy isn't it? Your ex? The boy who caught us? Of course it is. I should've just left—just like I intended to. Should've been like my brother, just—never mind. Have a good one, Miss Johnson."

"Garrett, when you said all that—I though that meant we broke up."

"Yeah, by all means—get over me real fast. Oh, and I guess you weren't listening to the parts about waiting for you to make up your mind—it wasn't an instantaneous thing, I guess it should've been." HEY! I can't help I fell in love with the boy but couldn't resist temptation because you're so damn hot. It's your fault you model-esce boy.

"I don't know what to say—sorry?" That I am irresistible? That you love me? That I love Fred? That—this is such an awkward life I am living? Uh, I want Hogwarts.

He smiled, "Yeah, thanks for that," he opened my door and left.

"Your welcome," I shrugged to myself and proceeded to make the meal I was going to make in the first place.

Well, at least he's gone and I'm not the least bit upset. Well, yeah, he was hot—but he was just too thick, no matter how "intellectual" he could appear at times. Good riddance, Holmes.

* * *

I don't have super hot model guy. But I do have Fred. Now what am I to do with him? Ha. Life is so—odd. Hey—I just remembered that Alicia is supposedly prego. I highly doubt it—I mean, I just do. 

"You talk to Alicia and George?" I asked Fred the next day. I had asked him to lunch and we were at a café.

"Uh, yeah. Well, no, she's not—I don't know anything about it. All I know is that George got quite a scare of it, then they were so happy she wasn't they spent the rest of the night at Lee's," he smiled. Odd.

"They really are something."

"Yeah."

"Talked to Lee?"

"He was supposed to go to Hogwarts to see Katie but I haven't heard from him."

There was silence.

"We haven't been much the same, have we? It's a bit odd," I smiled awkwardly.

"Well, I suppose it should be, shouldn't it? Second time around, I mean."

"It's not just that—we haven't been perfect since you left—last year. It's never horrible, it's just not the same," I shrugged.

"Well, I'm the same. I don't think it's possible for me to ever change—with that exception, but still, I don't think my personality has changed much."

"Perhaps it's me, then. I'm just not very excited about this job, I mean, it was fun at school. But I don't suppose life is supposed to be fun, is it, Fred?"

"I think it is. Maybe you should go back to playing Quidditch, Ang. Look into that—you could play with Oliver, or play for the Canons and get Ron free tickets," he smiled. Always looking out for their family, the Weasley's are.

I shrugged, "I suppose I do need to play again, if not professionally, for fun. I do miss the game and I need a new hobby, definitely."

"Play, then."

"Yeah, I suppose we can't all live our dreams like you and George, Fred. Honest, I don't suppose I have any dreams or ambitions that are apparent—I mean, there's nothing I really want to—I suppose I should've figured that out a long time ago. I need a passion, I guess is what I'm saying."

"It's all right, Ang. You'll be fine."

"Thanks for the encouragement, you're a real talker this evening."

"Sorry."

"Why are you so—pensive?"

"Pensive? Uh, just wondering about George, I guess. It would really be something if—I don't much like saying it."

My eyes widened and I just kind of laughed a bit, "Yeah, let's not talk about that."

"Right."

"You know Fred, we're young—I think we should go out this weekend. You know, we used to have parties every Friday in the Common Room and now we've resulted to casual dinners at restaurants, we're acting like fifty year olds, let's party! Honestly, this Friday—tell George once he's out of Alicia, and let Lee know when he gets back—I'm quite curious what they're doing, actually. I've got to go back to work, Fred, later," I smiled and hit the table in a fast good bye.

* * *

Honestly, I'm too young to be worrying about going to work and dinners, friends having kids, and anything else—I need fun. I'm all but nineteen, I mean, honestly—we live in London—there is bound to be something naughty we could get into. And I am definitely ready for it. 

Let's say Hogwarts was always a party, but usually we kept it PG rating, with the exception of the alcoholic beverages—and what was always afterwards, that's a PG-15—point being, it was just amateur. I'm ready to get sloshed, more so, and do that serious partying Muggles do just out of college—I just finished schooling, I'm young—hell, I don't even need my job yet. That is precisely my problem—I rushed into everything too quickly. I got my job and responsibility too quickly—I just need to be a little kid again, it's always fun—with alcohol.

So, Alicia tells me I can stop by her place—aka her parent's house—and so I do.

"Hey girlie," she smiles when she answers the door.

"Hi," I smirk. Weirdo.

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing really new, except I'm sick of having a job and just want to party—which is exactly what I'm going to do—I'm all but nineteen and I deserve some fun."

She had stopped walked and just smiled at me, "Sounds great. I broke up with George."

"WHAT!"

"I didn't want another scare like the previous—and I think I should focus on more important things. My parents said I should be focused on getting a decent job and stop hanging out with George, and to—to grow up. I think they're right, after all. I mean, honest—the boy is a bad influence upon me and I definitely need to get out of here. As soon as I'm out of here, we can get back together," she smiled as if nothing was wrong. As if she had just been given an ice cream cone or something. I would shove it down her throat—then again, she'd probably like it, dirty whore.

I shrugged, "You don't deserve the boy anyhow, you whore. He's great and you're stupid. Get your shit straight, yeah—but he might not be there for you," I proceeded to walk into her kitchen and get something to drink.

She had stayed in the foyer, "How can you say that? He's not great! I'm not stupid—and I'm not a whore, either!"

I shrugged, "So, I exaggerated a bit. Point being, any girl who'll break up with a perfect guy is stupid—especially if she's listening to her parents on the matter."

"Hypocrite."

"I never said I wasn't stupid, now, did I? But I learned from the error of my ways—you on the other hand—how many times have you two done this—this off and on thing, playing cat and mouse and together and apart—it's bloody stressful and certainly utterly and impeccably daft," I smiled a large grin and set the glass on the table.

"You've got nutters, you have."

I shrugged, "I suppose, but at least I'm going to be happy—I'm going out tonight to get sloshed, would you like to join?"

"Certainly. Perhaps I'll meet a nice American."

"You're not trying to find anyone new, whore, you're trying to stay single and good so you can make your parents happy and move out of here—why would you say such a thing?"

"What are you—a talk show? I was only joking—you've completely lost it—did you take any blue pills this morning?"

"None of the sort—I just realize everything now. It's like there was a fog over my eyes and I can see now. Perfect. A nice 20/13."

"Did you drink?"

"Water. Perhaps pumpkin juice, am I sounding all philosophical?" I smiled again, sitting in the chair opposite the countertops.

"You're sounding bonkers."

"Well, naturally, people who are philosophical are a bit mad."

"I swear you're drugged."

"No, just turning a new leaf over—or whatever the expression. You are coming this evening, though?"

"Certainly—is Fred coming?"

I shrugged, "Dunno."

"Find out—and send a letter."

"I will, and I'm going to speak to George about your insolence toward him."

"What the hell does that mean?"

I pulled a book out of my jacket pocket and threw it at her. "You can keep it. I've got four others."

"A—you're mad, a dictionary? Why've you got it in your pocket?"

"Expanding my vocabulary," I got up and walked back towards the entrance.

"Mad, woman, you're mad."

"American terminology would imply that I was angry, and I am quiet chipper. Have a nice day and I'll be sure to send you that owl, dearest."

"Shall I look up bonkers as well! Find your bleeding picture next to it, psycho," she flipped through it.

"I find I'll be in good health, thank you though."

"Go, woman."

"Farewell, my dear friend."

"Drugs, say no—to drugs."

"I—am but high on life."

"High on fucking crack."

"GOOD DAY!" and I slammed the door and waltzed into the street. Acting completely odd was fun, I found it—amusing.

Damn, Alicia broke up with George. She _is _an idiot.

But tonight should be something to look forward to. No inhibitions.

* * *

**SORRY AGAIN: Sorry again..please do review and I'll have the next chapter up soon--er.**


	7. Chapter VII: Stupid, Stupid Girl

**HIGH ON CRACK: Hope it's not too late. I tried to get it posted earlier this time. Thanksgiving is coming up and I certainly hope I have room for more chapters with this break. Pray do. Thanks for sticking with me, guys.**

* * *

Well, I'd finished work and it was around eight so the shop would be closing any time now. Therefore, I took my happy ass up to the twins' shop and see fit to discuss with everyone our reckless plans for the evening that I had not yet come up with—that's what makes it so audacious.

Have I yet mentioned that I am turning over a new leaf? I think that should be established. I feel tamed—and I need to be free. Domestication is for animals—and I definitely want to be a bit more spontaneous. Honest, I don't know where this spout of curiosity for a life of spontaneity came from, I just know what I want—something I can say I have attempted to do most often in my life. Perhaps, however, I may have failed miserably.

So, I was dressed nicely—well, not restaurant nice, more like—casual nice, and I appeared at the entrance to the shop, knocking on the glass because it was past closing.

"Evening, Ang," Fred smiled as he opened the door and let me enter.

"Where is George—and his ex-girlfriend? You know she broke up with him?" He closed the door behind me.

"Yes, I heard. George has been really distraught--"

At that moment, George had entered looking rather chipper.

"Hello," he drew his word out in a comical manner. "Wonderful night—and where are we going?" he smiled brilliantly and flipped his hair out of his eyes. He looked absolutely gorgeous and I couldn't tell if it was the false confidence or something else.

"Hi George, we're—uh, going to a—a small gathering of witches and wizards much like Hogwarts—but with a larger variety, an odder house, much more firewhisky and dirtier dancing. Sound good?" I smiled.

"Dirty—firewhisky—I'm good," George shrugged, still smiling.

"When you two are ready—just Apparate to my flat, all right? No rush—we've plenty of time," I smiled at both of them and Disapparated.

"HEY!" Alicia sounded rather joyous as she appeared just in front of my face.

"Hello--" I took a couple of steps back.

"So when we going out?" she said in an extremely annoying high-pitched voice.

"George—is—you're going as well?"

"OF COURSE!" and she did this really annoying laugh. I need new friends.

"Why? Go find a job."

"But I want to have fun!" Whine, high-pitched.

"Work is fun."

"Whatever, Ang, let's _go_."

"You're not going anywhere with me. If you choose to show up—that's fine, but I'm not arriving anywhere with someone as daft as yourself," I smiled and walked past her.

"How am I daft?"

"You broke up with George, we've gone over this. But I'm over it—I don't care. Just don't think it would be wise for you to come out with me, George, Fred, and whoever else is chic enough for us."

"Is Lee going?"

"I'm not sure—I haven't yet talked to him and he may be at Hogwarts still."

"I do want to go, though," Alicia half-smiled.

I sighed, "You can—just, don't let the twins know I know about this. Here's the address," I handed her a piece of paper, "Excellent music—um, show up about an hour later."

"Fine, okay. I will—see you there—and my mouth is shut," she did this zipping thing and I resented befriending her in first year.

She Disapparated after grabbing an apple off of my counter—my apple—and I just plopped on the couch. Why am I getting stressed over my daft friend dumping her great boyfriend which happens to by my boyfriend's twin so I know he's perfect—why is that stressing me out? It's not—I am having fun to night. Unremitting fun.

After I had time to make my self more decent, there was a series of _cracks!_ And I entered with a smirk on my face.

"Made it back, have you?" I asked Lee, he had arrived as well.

"I did. I just visited the castle a bit, spent a little time with Katie—you know, it was fun," he smiled.

"Good, good—ready to party?"

His eyes got wide, "Definitely."

"Come on, then, boys. I must really look like something—having three guys tailing after me," I looked back at the three of them as I walked out the door.

"_I_ will be the only one tailing behind you, then—the others can just be tagging along," Fred smiled, and came up behind me, grabbed me from around and giving his twin and best friend playfully evil looks.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled a bit, leading the way out of my flat.

Now, I've heard of Muggles getting sloshed and partying—but, certainly, wizards do as well. It's just harder to find because, of course, it must be hidden. So, after asking around at work, I've found one place that sounded just about perfect.

Now, Dominic, a boy that works in my stupid department at work, was a very outgoing boy and ventured into town every now and again—to party aggressively, certainly. He said he would be at this small gathering and gave me instructions to be there as well.

Well, we entered this house, which appeared normal from the outside. Upon entering, we were overcome with deafening music compliments of The Weird Sisters.

"Can't we just go directly upstairs?" Fred shouted into my ear.

I shouldered him in the ribs and continued into the house with the three behind me.

"Which one of these birds shall I pursue, then, Lee?" I heard George ask behind me.

"Damn—take a look at her."

"I'll take that one--"

"Ey! I wanted her!" Lee whined.

"You've a bird already, mate," George laughed.

"She's halfway across the bleeding country," he mumbled.

"Come _on_, you two," I pulled at their shirts with my free hand and led them further into the house.

Well, I barely knew anyone at this party—I didn't really expect to know, though. Anyway, we ventured into different parts of the house, met people who weren't occupied with other people's anatomy and danced a small bit. We took our own small corner where a bottle of firewhisky was being passed around.

"I've a proposal!" I severely pissed brunette shouted to our small group. George couldn't keep his eyes off of her, "Spin the bottle!" She winked and downed the rest of the firewhisky, placed it on the table and stared at the bottle as it went round and round again.

To no surprise of mine, it landed on George and his eyes got as huge as saucers as the girl crawled across the table to jump down his throat. How wonderful. Fred started laughed and he and Lee hit fists.

So, George and Miss Brunette continued to snog while I pulled Fred to me so we can participate in tonsil hockey as well. I looked to my left and Lee was looking distraught. He got up from the couch and smiled at this girl, he held out his hand and I heard him say, "Hello, I'm Lee," he gave her a gentle smile and put his arm around her and continued to walk into the other room.

George and his snog friend were getting—rather disturbingly—they were snogging like hell. It was pretty fucking gross, seriously. After like, ten more minutes, Miss Brunette—I hope George got her name—got off his jock and stood up, pulling him up from the couch and smiling back at him while she flipped her hair and switched her hips, heading towards the stairs.

"So you wanna hook up, Ginger?" she asked in a girly voice, she messed up his hair and smiled at him at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh, Godric, look at George," I said while Fred was tending to my neck.

He turned around and looked at his brother, "Oh, George. Is he going to do it?"

"Bet—five galleons he says no," I said to him.

"Deal," he slapped my hand in accord.

George scratched his head and tilted it to the side, looking a bit twitchy. He shrugged and the girl smiled and winked, "Come on, then!" And they were up the stairs.

"Five galleons to me!" Fred cheered.

I gave him a stern look.

"You can keep it as long as we go upstairs as well," he smiled at me and kissed me.

"I'm not nearly pissed enough, Mr. Weasley."

"And since when do you need to get pissed to shag me? Come on!"

"We don't rightly know these people, either!" I said as he pulled me up.

"George didn't know that girl—doesn't mean he said no to getting some, now come!"

"And where did Lee go?"

"Probably to shag that other bird as well."

"He best not—he's just been with Katie!" Fred pulled my mouth to his and kissed me as we stood by the couch we were just sitting on.

"Ah, don't worry about all of them, Angelina—worry about _me_," he pleaded humorously and I obliged.

Seems like its just another place to shag—but whatever. I'm chill. It seemed as if all of the five rooms upstairs were taken and I was curious—never mind. One was open, and we just peered in just before getting a shoe thrown our way. So, that's occupied. I shrugged, "Oh well. Time to go back downstairs and dance a bit, eh?"

Fred rolled his eyes, "It's too many damn people here."

"You loved it at Hogwarts, the center of attention," I said as we headed back down the stairs.

"And I always knew I'd have an empty bed to do what I wished in as well. Ah, how I miss that place," he said reminiscing.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Come here, Fred Weasley."

"Where?"

And we Disapparated.

"You could've killed me doing that, Angelina Johnson!" he felt all over himself, making sure all pieces were in their places.

"Good?" I asked smiling.

"Good."

"Good," and I practically jumped on him, as I have several times before.

"Oh shit," he felt back over the top of my couch and fell to the other side, the cushiony side.

"Sorry," I said, covering my mouth and smiling.

"Damn, Ang—I know you like it rough and all, but try not to kill me," his head peaked over the sofa with a smile on his face, rubbing the back of his neck.

I laughed, "That wasn't intentional—we could—oh shit, we've forgotten about your brother—he's probably piss drunk and shagging that girl—what'll—oh, shit! Alicia!" and I Disapparated to the same home I was just in about five seconds ago.

Luckily, I found her just by the staircase with a—some drink in her hand.

"Hey!" I said, pulling my hair out of my face.

"Hey, pal. Where is everyone? Oh, George!" she turned to see George coming back down the stairs looking utterly knackered.

"Al—Alicia—hey," he looked a wreck in the face and completely embarrassed.

"Would you like to dance?" she is so stupid.

"Actually, I was about--"

"'Ey, Ginger, it's a bit crowded—come on," Miss Brunette came down the stairs after George and grabbed onto his jeans pocket, pulling him with her further down the stairs.

George groaned and pulled his hair out of his face, looking severely regretful, "No, no, Alicia--"

"HEY! JONATHAN!" she pulled some boy to her.

"Oh--" George smiled, "no regrets, then." He scowled at the both of them and followed his friend a little more closer. They exited the house through the door directly behind me.

"Hey, Lady, my name is not Jonathan," Mr. Random said.

"Yeah, I get that," Alicia sassed.

Oh shit, I sense a war of hearts.

* * *

Alicia and I Apparated into my flat some five minutes later to find Fred eating my food and watching my tele. Stupid.

I threw something near to him and he looked over immediately, "Hello, all."

"Uh!" Alicia stomped over there and plopped on the couch next to him, taking part in eating my food.

"What is this—this is not a sleepover! Both of you, go eat your own food at your own houses!" I laughed.

"I guess I could go home," Fred got up and shrugged. "You and George have ruined my night, thank you. Damn, Alicia—why'd you have to break the boy's heart?" Fred smiled.

"I--" she looked sad a minute.

"No, but you've certainly bent his morals a bit," Fred smiled and Disapparated.

"Why _did_ you break up with him, Alicia?" I asked.

"I guess—with that scare and everything, it sort of put things into perspective. And, I realized I'm rushing into everything so suddenly. I just—I got scared, I guess."

"Yeah, that's great. Listen, I've got a date with ice cream and a movie, so I'll see you later," I smiled at her.

"Can't I join?"

"No—I usually don't allow really stupid people to share my food. He was great for you, you know?" I smiled at her.

"I suppose. Nothing I can do now," she shrugged.

"Please, they're boys. Flaunt a bit in front of them and you'll have him back—if you truly want him. You've broken the boy a few times, he may not give in so easy."

"I'm training, you know—training to play with the Harpies," she smiled brightly.

"Incredible, Alicia! I'll come to one of your practices, I've been itching to get back on a broom!"

"What, Fred isn't enough?" she laughed.

"Not nearly," I said seriously, "I'm only joking—but seriously, when is your next practice?"

"Saturday."

"I'll be there, darling."

"Crack, I swear," she headed for the door.

"Going for a walk?"

"Definitely. Bye," and she opened my door and exited, looking all gloomy and distraught. Hell, no one told the girl to go and break up with George.

You know, I miss Katie terribly. When is the next Hogsmeade visit? Christmas break? I need some free time from the drama that always follows Alicia around—named George. And it's not George that is the problem, no. It's the problems Alicia makes not to be with George, stupid, stupid girl.

Well, as it turns out, ice cream is not nearly as pleasing as my dear Fred and the activities of the night certainly threw me off my rocker.

Well, I Disapparate to Fred and George's flat and enter through the front.

"Oh, hello, Angelina," George said, smiling weakly front the living room.

"Hey George. Where is your brother?"

"Uh, his room, I suppose," he pointed down the hall.

"Feeling all right? And—aren't you supposed to be--"

"Uh, later, perhaps," he pulled his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"All right, then," and I smiled at his sad, sad face and continued to walk down the hallway. I knocked on the door.

"What, George!" Fred shouted.

I giggled, "It's Ang, stupid."

"Oh!" there was some scuffling and then the door opened. "Hello," he said in a suave manner.

"Hi," he stepped aside and I walked in. "I got bored of ice cream—and the film was dreadful."

"And—even if it was a scary movie—I doubt it'll make you scream as loud as I can," he laughed.

"Oh, shut up. You could barely last the last time!" I was the one laughing now, idiot.

"Well played," he plopped down on his unmade bed and smirked. "And what fun mischief can we cook up in here, Love?"

I said nothing at all and just laid down on the bed, all spread out. I closed my eyes and just realized that I was rather tired.

He walked over to his dresser and I heard him messing with the drawers and such until I felt something land near me on the bed. I opened my eyes and looked at the parcel that had been thrown at me. Fred was leaning with one elbow on his dresser smirking.

I looked over at him.

"Open it," he motioned toward the package, smirking still.

"What is it?" I lifted it from the bed and examined it.

"Just open it."

It was rather small, and rather thin, could've been filled with only parchment if anything at all. It was a series of letters, with one official-looking envelope atop the others. They were tied together with a string. I looked back at him, confused.

"Just open them, the one on the top. The others, you can read later if you please."

"All right, then. Better not be anything special, I don't find that I like really special surprises," I smiled back at him and opened it.

There was a brilliant snitch for the seal of the envelope, this lead me to get even more excited and I tried to open the envelope with more caution then I felt like exerting. Before opening the envelope, I saw that the other letters were to and from Oliver Wood.

"Fred--"

"Ah, ah, ah—read," he pointed at the envelope.

I quickly read through the paper, "Training? Fred—training?"

"Yeah—you see, if you read further it'll go on to tell you that for exactly five weeks, you may participate in a series of training sessions with any of the teams written on that access piece of parchment—why, I've forgotten all of them, Cannons, Harpies, Wasps, you know—the whole lot. And at the end of these five weeks, you see, it's sort of a recruiting thing. They pick the best of the best. And should you wish to play for them, or help in any sort—you could. Oliver put in a good word," he grinned at me.

"Oh, Fred," I looked at him in awe. "Are you this anxious to rid yourself of me?"

"Not at all—it's just not pleasant with you unhappy. And you need the exercise, Ang," he winked and smiled.

"I'll ignore that—and, do you mean—is it not too late? I haven't played in so long."

"Shut up, just reward me for my greatness," he smiled, outstretching his arms.

"But—why?"

"You've seemed so distraught, lately—this whole, I don't know—but you haven't been fun. You're about to quit the Ministry so I thought you could do this."

"Fred, thank you," I said sweetly, coming over to kiss and hug the dear boy. "You are too good," I said, backing up to the bed.

"In more ways than one. Of course, we can work on the other—now," he smiled.

I just laughed and kissed him again while we walked the remaining distance from his dresser to his bed—all three steps.

"Oh, Fred—what of George?" I had just remembered the current situation.

"He's good for the night. That girl at the party," we fell back onto his bed and he took his shirt off while he was still standing.

"He _shagged_ her, honest?"

"Well, yeah."

"George Weasley!" I made to get up.

"No—no, no, no! You stay here—we'll deal with George after, or never—let the boy do whatever," and he bent over the edge of the bed to kiss me. I don't rightly think I can get that out of my mind—George, that dirty little—uh. Oh, neck! I'm good. Yeah, I'm good.

* * *

**OHH, WELL..YEAH: George and Alicia are a trip, aren't they? We'll hear more from the others nearer to the holidays. They can't exactly pop up, can they? Well, enjoy and review.**


	8. Chapter VIII: Sulk In Your Stupidity

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING: and in light of the holiday, I bring you a new chapter. One in which I completed while traveling in the car. Sorry I haven't replied to some reviews, but they haven't come to my inbox and I just replied to some. Sorry about no updates, either..I don't get them so is messing up. Well, cheers to all the drama in this chapter. Eat well. **

* * *

"Ang, I swear I love you," Fred said, placing his hands behind his head and crossing one leg over the other beneath the blankets—blankets and sheets that were rather tousled.

"Well, of course you do," I smiled at him and scooted closer to him on the bed, and wearing just about nothing we cuddled there for a bit, kissing all the while. And we fell asleep like that. I had only realized in the morning that I can not stand to sleep so close to someone—I tend to stretch out.

Fred was about to fall off of the bed, actually. I'm okay with that. So, I get up softly out of the bed and throw on boxers and a large t-shirt to walk into the living room with.

I opened the door and heard the name of 'Greg' shouted rather loudly. Greg?

"Uh, uh, it's—it's George."

"_Greg!"_

I quickly shut the door and burst out laughing, "_Fred!_" I shout-whispered and he fell out of the bed, making a rather loud thump.

"What the hell, Ang?" I saw his head poke over the side of the bed.

"_Listen!_"

He did so. "Oh, eh—I'd cheer the boy on if only the girl knew his name," he laughed a bit. He stood up, in only his boxers—might I remind you he just woke up—and walked around the bed, past me, opened the door and walked straight into the living room.

"_GREG!"_ he mocked, laughing.

"Fred! Get the hell out of here!"

"Its near noon, twin, and I'm hungry."

"FIVE MINUTES, Fred!" George shouted, I saw his head peak over the top of the couch.

"Is that all? Poor kid. You know you've got a room—our damn couch—pshh," but he returned to his own room to leave his brother to do whatever he needed.

"Fred, that was cruel!" I said, laughing.

"He's on my damn couch shagging that tart!" he smiled at me.

"Yeah, I'm going to take a shower, all right?"

To my surprise, he just nodded.

So, I was taking my own shower, minding my own bodily business when the curtain was pulled open.

"FRED!"

"Come on out, didn't you hear me? I called fifty times. Lee's got something interesting to tell us!" he said, throwing a towel at me.

"Gee, thanks," I said, shutting off the water and stepping out. I quickly put on some clothes and walked into the living room where the three were standing—George's one night stand had gone.

"What's up?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Angelina—I've—I've done something _really_ terrible," said Lee.

I looked at all their faces. Lee looked seriously distraught, George looked severely pissed off, and Fred—Fred looked amused.

"What?"

"It was—an accident," Lee hung his head.

"What?"

"You dirty little, backstabbing--!" George leaped over the couch to jump on Lee.

"GEORGE!" I rushed over in attempt to stop them both.

Fred weakly held his brother while I pushed Lee to the other side of the room.

"Stop it! Both of you! Now, what's happened?"

"Well," Lee started.

"The dirty bastard had it off with Alicia!" George shouted.

"WHAT!" I said.

George lunged at Lee, but Fred caught his arm.

"Explain, Lee! And stay there, George, honestly," Honestly—what the fuck? "When did this happen?"

"Last night."

"_How_ did this happen—I mean to say, it's just--"

"I saw her at the party. We talked, I'm guessing we were drinking. I told her she could come to my place because she said she didn't want her mum to see her pissed. We were talking, about our situations—how she was _devastated about her and George's breakup_ and I told her about missing Katie and all. I was attempting to cheer her up—when we sort of touched lips," he shook his head.

"Yeah, she was so devastated she fucked another bloke! The _dirty_ whore!" George kicked the sofa.

"George!"

Fred chuckled, he brought his head up smiling.

"Listen, George, I'm _really _sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen, honest," Lee said.

"So _difficult_ to keep it in your pants these days, isn't it, Lee?" George scowled.

"Come on, George, you know it's not like me to do something like that. She needed—comfort," Bullshit!

"Oh, and I suppose the comfort of dear William is exactly what she had in mind!" George shouted.

"Oh my Godric," I said. "Sorry, it's just suck in. _Where_ is Alicia?" I asked.

Just then, repetitive knocking was on the door and Fred walked over to it, and opened it.

"Where is Angelina? I know she's here! I must speak to her," it was Alicia.

When she figured out that everyone else was in the room, she started crying frantically. "I'm so sorry, George!" she went to walk over to him, but he walked away and into his room, slamming the door behind him. "GEORGE!" she went to the door and knocked on it.

"Did George mention him and that girl?" I asked Fred. He shook his head. Hypocrite. However, he didn't shag the girl's best friend.

Alicia was not on her knees at the door, still crying and knocking on it. Haha, I wonder if this is the only time she's been on her knees for George. Haha! Only joking--joking. Fun.

"ALICIA! SHUT UP!" George banged back on the door. "I don't care, honest. Cry. It's flattering that _you_ care. Because I don't. As a matter of fact," he opened the door. "I shagged another girl last night, too. And this morning. And I don't regret it in the least." He did look chipper. But I could tell he was pissed off still.

They stood there, in fury. Glaring at each other, their dysfunctional relationship right in front of their faces. "I do regret it. I didn't even enjoy it," she said.

"What?" Lee said from beside me. Haha.

"Well, I did. She was _beautiful_. Way prettier than you," George said.

"You could have anyone, and you had me—and I let you go. I was stupid, I know. Just know I'm sorry—for it all."

George looked worried for an instance and tore his eyes away from Alicia, "You're not sorry—you're not. I could—just go, Alicia."

"Do you want to be here?" Fred asked me.

"No. Not at all. I actually think I'm going to go home."

"Yeah, me too," Fred smiled. "Good luck, mate," Fred hit Lee on the shoulder and Disapparated.

"Uh," I shrugged and then Disapparated as well.

I appeared in my flat to see Fred in my room. I walked in and he was laying on the bed with his eyes closed. I crawled into my bed and laid down next to him and we were facing each other.

I admired his handsome face and then kissed him, placing my hand on his neck. I kissed him several times before he broke away from me. He got up from the bed, "I'll be back." I saw him adjust his—pants—after he got up and headed towards the bathroom.

I looked at a paper on my bedside table to occupy me during the time he was absent. He came back shortly and laid back on the bed. I swung my legs over the side and shed some clothing, getting just a bit more comfortable.

I brought myself closer to him and kissed him, a bit more this time. While kissing him, I then began to slowly turn over so that I was a bit on top of him. He pulled away a bit and laid back on my bed. I looked at him questioningly, but said nothing.

"It's just—George, it's funny to me," Fred smiled.

I nodded and he was laying on his side, propped up by his elbow. I did the same and kissed him again, however, instead of turning him over, I brought his face down to mine. He still seemed a bit hesitant, "Come on," I whispered in between kisses and he stopped resisting and came down to resume the kissing and I could rest my back against the bed.

So we continued to kiss, not all lusty-lusty like we always do, just kissing, all romantic-like. Then, he raised to take off his shirt and I smirked. He raised his eyebrows, then continued to come back to my level and resume the kissing.

I was very much enjoying this. I mean, not to say—well, usually it's a little snog—but you know, I was all just get to the chase. Whereas, this was—different.

"Angelina, I do love you," Fred said—just before, opposed to after. Haha.

"Why do you keep saying it? You've never said it so often—twice in a day and before we shag at that!" I smiled up at him.

"In case you go mad like Alicia. I've never said it enough," he smiled.

"I know," I leaned up and kissed him, "I love you too."

"Good," and he bent down and kissed me and we proceeded to go where we knew this was going.

* * *

However curious I found it, we awoke still attached. Well, to hell with the spread out thing. My back was to his chest and we were laying on our right sides, his arm was around me as well. Let the image rest with you a moment.

I turned on my other side so I was facing Fred, still tangled in him. Actually, I don't think it possible for us to become closer.

"Hello," I whispered.

He kissed me, tongue and all. That's great to wake up to, goodness. Haha.

"Good afternoon," he smirked, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Sexy. "Did you know—we are still _completely_ starkers?" He smiled and lifted up the covers.

I laughed and pulled them down, kissing him. I broke away moments later and threw the blanket over my head to try and find the garments I had lost before our little nap.

"Ang, while you're down there--" Fred laughed. "Only joking."

"Are not!" I said, still beneath the covers, searching.

"Well," Fred laughed a bit.

"_There_ they are!" I had spotted my knickers at the very edge of the bed.

"No, no, no—_they_ are up here," he laughed.

"Pervert," I laughed, coming back up from underneath the covers. I blew my hair out of my eyes. I turned over so my entire self was on top of his entire self.

"Oh, Godric, Angelina—are you trying to kill me?"

I laughed, "Get up! We can't lay in bed all day!"

"I'm very up, dearest."

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed, pulling on the t-shirt he discarded earlier today.

"Since we've—skipped out—on all of the drama, we've got to go and see what's happened," I said, standing beside the bed.

"Is it just me—or was that—the best—_I_ have ever performed?" he smiled.

I walked over to the other side of the bed, "Actually--" I said, crawling back onto it to hover over Fred. I heard him gulp. "I believe it was, Mr. Weasley," I nipped his lip and then got off of him and headed into the bathroom.

"That was dirty, Ang."

"Right, now get up, Fred!" I shouted from the other room. "At least send your brother an owl or something. Don't you have work to do—I mean, something?"

"That something happens to be a someone, thank you—and she's in the other room talking to me now. So, get in here!"

"Fred, aren't you the least bit concerned for your brother?" I walked back into my bedroom. I heard a knock from the front door at this moment.

I proceeded to walk into my living room and to the front door, I opened it, only to see—my brother, coincidentally.

"ANGELINA!"

"Demitri!" I hugged him. I was—in a t-shirt and knickers. You would think people could send an owl before visiting someone.

"How're you?" he asked, taking a look at me, then frowning. "Is this a bad time?"

"Somewhat, yes. I'm all right, though. What happened to Japan?" I asked.

"Decided to take my Christmas vacation a bit earlier this year. I haven't seen everyone in so long! Mum gave me the address—you know, she seems to be under the impression that you're dating a rather unsuitable lad with a joke shop? I've told her—Angelina would never! She's got better tastes than that!" and he laughed.

He saw my facial expression had not changed.

"It's true? Well, then. Sorry. I've got to meet him, Angelina. I'm rather curious, you know—I must see who my baby sister is courting!" he was so—cheerful. Should I tell him that the person he was so curious to meet was starkers in the other room? Haha—no.

"Yeah, yeah."

"So, how's work?" I plan on quitting.

"Fine."

"Good, good. The Ministry is a fine way to make a living."

"Sorry, Demitri, can you allow me a few moments—just to—get ready? Straighten up? I can meet you at Mum's."

"Sure, sure. I'll see you in—what, ten minutes?"

"Yeah, all right," I smiled at him.

"Right, then," he smirked and then Disapparated.

I sighed loudly, "_Fred_." I walked back into my bedroom and didn't see him on my bed, however, I heard the shower running. "FRED!"

"Angelina!" He poked his head out of my shower and smiled.

"I've got to go to my Mum's. My brother was just here—I'll--"

"Well, you've got to shower first!" and he pulled my into the warm water with him.

"FRED!"

"Wet t-shirt contest, Ang," he laughed.

"Oh, very humorous," I said sarcastically and attempted to get out of the shower.

"Ah, ah, ah," he stopped me.

"Fred, I know how amusing this is to you—but I simply can't. My brother is waiting—I have ten minutes to make myself presentable."

"I left for my brother."

"And you see him everyday. My brother has been across the world for some years now," I attempted to leave again and he pinned me against the wall of the shower aggressively. And we all know I love aggressive. "Fred."

He pulled one of his arms away so I could get out of the shower. He looked at me all disappointed, then closed the curtain to continue his shower.

"I'll be back later, Fred."

"Yeah."

I pulled off the now wet clothes and quickly changed. I looked back at the bathroom, then Disapparated to my Mum's house to see my father, mother, and dear brother sitting around the table.

"Hello, all," I smiled. You know, I really hadn't seen them in a while.

"Afternoon, Angelina," my mother said.

"So, Demitri, how was Japan?" I asked sitting down with them.

"Pleasant, really. And—well, I'm met a girl there, as well," he blushed a bit. My brother was always one for the ladies, but hardly settled down with anyone. He was a nice-looking boy, well, man now. He's seven years older than me.

"Really, Demitri?" my mother asked, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, Mum. She's really great," he smiled.

"Are you planning a proposal?" she asked.

"Not just, Mum. I've only known her a few months. But I do love her, honestly. She's a brilliant person."

"Does she work at the Ministry?"

"Actually, she plays Quidditch for a popular Japanese team, the name has slipped my mind at the present time, but she's brilliant."

"Quidditch—hmm," my mother raised her eyebrows.

"Ella, now, don't start," my dad said.

"Couldn't you both get--"

"Honestly, Mum, you haven't even met Fred!" I scowled at her. I knew what she was getting at.

"Her works a joke shop! He can't _really_ be a serious person! And I hate it when boys act so childish!"

I rolled my eyes. "Demitri, you're welcome to come back to my flat. I'll cook you dinner or something later on. Just send an owl notice so I can get it all ready. It was great seeing you, Dad," I smiled at him and he looked at his wife.

"Why are you so harsh on her, Ella?" my dad asked.

"She seems so serious about this boy, and he's--"

I just Disapparated back to my apartment. "Fred!" I called. "Well, I seriously regret going at all, really." And I took off my shoes.

His head poked around the door and he smiled. "I was about to go see George real quick. Want to come?"

"Yeah," I responded. George sounded a right sight better than my parents and though I missed my brother, I didn't really feel like dealing with my mother and her ridiculous ideas about who I should date.

"And I'll punish you for leaving me later today," he smiled.

"I look forward to it," I rolled my eyes.

And we Disapparated to his flat to see George sitting on the back of the couch, his legs and arms crossed looking seriously pissed off. Lee was standing about five feet away, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Welcome back," George said.

"Where is Alicia?"

"In my room," he said.

"Why?"

"She turned the tables," Lee said. "Making George look all bad. Saying he made her feel bad for shagging me, when George went and shagged some random tart to get over the pain in his bleeding heart."

"She's right, you know. I mean, it's perfectly, well—not perfectly, but for you to shag another girl is all right and well. But for you to get mad for shagging someone else--" I started.

"But it was _Lee!_ My supposed best friend! _Who _does that!" he did look seriously hurt.

"I said I was sorry, mate. We got caught up in the moment," Lee shook his head.

"I could believe that—if you hadn't been trying to fuck _every_ girl in the damn party!" George stood up perfectly.

"Calm down, George," I said.

"What do you make of the situation, Fred?" his brother asked him.

"I'm just here for the entertainment."

"Yeah, right—tell Alicia I don't care, all right? And, yeah, Lee—I believe you. I'm going to get some work done," he pulled on a sweater that was on the other side of the couch and walked past us all to exit their flat.

"Lee--"

"Angelina, I really didn't—I wasn't thinking. And Katie—I do miss her—and--"

"I get it—honest," I frowned at him.

"I'm really sorry," Lee said and he Disapparated.

"Where is Katie when you need her, eh?" Fred smiled.

"I was just saying that to myself the other day, Fred," I shrugged. "Leave Alicia to sulk in her stupidity."

* * *

**AGAIN: Happy Thanksgiving. Yes, Alicia and George are annoying and Lee is stupid. It'll all work out. The story can't be exciting with nothing at all happening, can it? Thanks for the support and have a good holiday. Please do review.**


	9. Chapter IX: Scrabble Versus & Hard Work

**OHH YES: Read && Review. Read the bottom..don't want to give away anything. Thanks guys.**

* * *

The end of November came and December came with snow. Though George forgave Alicia and Lee, there was still awkwardness between us when we were all together. And George had yet to take Alicia back.

Tomorrow marked the second week of my training and I was quite sore. However, it did feel good to get back on a broom and do something I actually enjoyed that _didn't_ involve Fred. He had actually come out a few times, though, it had been even longer than me since he'd played Quidditch.

"Uh, I am in desperate need of a _shower_!" I said after an intense practice with Oliver.

"Go on, then, Angelina. You flew well today," Oliver said.

"Thank you," I smiled then proceeded to get my things and Apparate to my flat.

I had finished showering and was watching a curious show about a McDreamer and McSteamy when someone knocked on my door.

"Hey, Angelina, evening," said Demitri.

"Hey," I opened the door for my brother to enter.

"Listen, Mum sent me."

I rolled my eyes, "Couldn't bear to come herself, could she?"

"She thought I would, perhaps, be more persuasive," he set his things down on my counter.

"And what are you trying to persuade me to do?"

"Well, my Asami has agreed to come to our house for Christmas. She was wondering if you would bring Fred," he smiled at me.

"What's an Asami?" I asked.

"My girlfriend."

"Oh, okay."

"She promises to behave," he smiled.

I frowned, "I don't know. I'll see."

"When am I going to get to meet this jokester, Ang? He sounds intriguing."

"Yeah, well, we'll see, Demitri. Do you want some tea?" I went into my kitchen.

"I'm fine, thank you. You know, she just wants what's best for you."

"She wants me miserable. I've taken a leave at the Ministry—I'm practicing Quidditch," I prepared my tea.

"No, she wouldn't like that—Asami would, she adores Quidditch. I'd think you two would get on fine."

"Let's just hope Mum's merciful," I laughed.

"I'll see you, Angelina," he began to leave. "I—I think I'm going to propose on Christmas Eve."

"Really? Aw, she must really be something, Demitri," I smiled at him.

"Yeah, yeah, she is," he smiled and then left.

I continued watching McDreamer and McSteamy—they were some hot boys—until Fred Apparated into my apartment.

"Hey, Ang," he plopped on my couch next to me.

"Hi," I said sharply.

"What's up?"

"Fred, do you—think maybe it's time you actually _met_ my parents?"

"What?" he looked at me. "We've already met—not pleasant."

"But—I mean, formally? Just spend a weekend there or something?"

"I mean, if that's what _you_ want I will."

I exhaled, "My brother is going to propose to his girlfriend on Christmas Eve. They've only known each other a few months."

"Brave man," Fred laughed.

"He's perfect, always has been. He wants to meet you, you know?"

"Sure he does, who doesn't? Tell him to drop by the shop—I'll give him a few things free if he puts in a good word with your Mum," he smiled.

"Yeah."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing."

"Liar," he bent his head down so he could see my face better and then kissed me.

I smirked, "How is your brother—Ron, I mean."

"Good. He made Keeper."

"That's really good."

"Uh, yeah," he stretched and then kissed me, turning me so I was laying outstretched on the couch.

"Fred," I whined and pushed him off of me.

"See—I told you something was wrong. You want me to come see your parents? I will, I don't care, honest. And I'm sure your brother's all right," he scooted to the other end of the couch.

"I'm fine, honest," I pulled my hair out of my eyes.

He smiled, "You said no—to this?" he pointed to himself. "You can't be fine."

I smiled, "You would really spend the weekend at my parents?"

"If that's what you want," he shrugged.

"You _are _too good."

"And what are you going to repay me?" he smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sure I'll think of something—cookies or something," he smiled at him.

"Yeah—cookies sounds good," he winked and I rolled my eyes. He then came back to my side of the couch and hovered over me before we started kissing.

So, he had his hands at the bottom of his shirt when someone furiously knocked on the door.

"Leave it," Fred said, continuing to take off his shirt.

"Fred—what if it's important?"

"ANGELINA!" called someone from the door.

"Fred—get up," I was about to slide from under him when there was a _crack!_ And Lee appeared in my flat.

"I did knock, you know!" he said.

"Lee," Fred growled.

"Listen, something's happened to Katie," he fumbled with his hands. "Something—something bad."

I looked at him questioningly and Fred put on his shirt next to me. We sat next to each other on my couch.

"What is it? Is she all right?" I asked.

"She's at St. Mungo's—she was cursed."

"_Lee,_" Fred said. "Is she all right?"

He shook his head.

I put my hand over my mouth.

"Is she _conscious?_" Fred asked, "I mean, exactly what happened--"

"Can we see her?"

"Not now, Angelina. I haven't even got to see her—I just thought you should know."

"Thanks, Lee," I said. "She's going to be fine, right? She won't die?"

"No, but she's not in perfect condition," he shook his head.

"Who cursed her?" Fred asked.

"They haven't said. But I'll be back later, I'm spending the night at the hospital so I'll let you know if there are any updates."

"Thanks Lee," Fred and I said in unison.

"Yeah, night guys."

"Good night," I said. Lee Disapparated. "Fred, this is horrible."

"It is," and he quickly took his shirt off again.

"Oh, stop! I doubt I'm going to be able to sleep tonight thinking of poor Katie. And Lee, staying up there with her."

"Yeah, he's faithful to his girl when she's about to die—great guy."

"Oh, shut up, Fred. If anything, this'll set the boy straight. His mind's been in a fog ever since summer," I got up from the couch. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I thought you said you couldn't sleep."

"Well, I should try."

"Well, I can't go home. Fred's occupying some—company. I don't want to disturb them," Fred smiled.

I shrugged, "Fine, then. But I'm going to _sleep._"

"Yeah."

"Oh, goodness—it's freezing!" I hopped into my room.

"Well, good—I'm great at heating things up!" and he ran up behind me just as I got to my bed and hugged up against me.

"FRED!" and I fell face first onto my bad and Fred fell on top of me.

"Well, this certainly is a unique position. Ought to try it for real some time," he laughed.

"Oh, goodness, Fred, get _off!_" and I rolled from beneath him. "_Sleep_ does not require two people on top of each other, Fred."

"Yes, but when you _sleep with _someone—aren't you, in fact, shagging? So it's all really the same—might as well add a bit of fun to it!" he was still on his stomach and just propped himself on his elbow and smiled at me.

"You're too much, Fred Weasley! I'm going to sleep—and you are, in fact—sleeping _where_ I am sleeping—but we are _not_ sleeping together."

"But if we're in the same place--"

"Oh, shut up!" I shoved my pillow in his face and crawled into the center of my bed to pull the sheets out. I settled in, under the covers and all and Fred was still at the end of my bed with the pillow over his face. "You want to sleep down there?"

He shook his head and the pillow went from side to side.

"Come on, then!"

He popped up and hit my legs with the pillow but brought it up to the headboard and set it down. He then laid his head on it and smiled at me, "Good night, Ang. Let's get some sleep now. And don't try and get frisky under the streets. For Merlin's sake—I'm going to try and get some sleep here, all right?" he turned on his other said, facing away from me.

I sighed and laughed a bit, "Good night."

"Night."

I found my wand at my bedside table and pointed it at the light switch—my mother had electricity installed, bloody woman.

I got comfortable and was just about to fall asleep—you know when you just begin dreaming and all….

"FRED!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

* * *

"Listen, I know you won't be able to go on Christmas, so why don't we go this weekend?" I asked Fred about meeting my parents on Wednesday of the next week.

"Angelina, this is all so _serious_," he walked out of his room and into the kitchen.

"You don't think we're serious?"

"Well, yeah, but meeting your parents—isn't that something that people who're going to get married do?" he got an apple off the counter and took a large bite out of it.

"Well, yeah, but--"

"Well, it's settled then!" He waved his hands in the arm dramatically, "when I ask you to marry me—I'll meet Mr. And Mrs. Johnson!"

"And, uh—is this going to be soon? Because they're hoping to meet you before Christmas," I looked at him questioningly.

He looked either very confused or very pensive, "I can make an exception—just not this weekend."

"Does that mean you don't want to marry me?"

"Oh, no—no, just not anytime soon," he gave me a humongous grin and took another bite out of his apple and offered it to me.

I shook my head with a disgusted look on my face.

"All right, Ang—I've got to get back to the shop!" he stretched and let the apple fall on the counter. He walked around the counter and was about to leave, then he turned around and gave me a half hug around my waste and kissed me, "I love you," and he smiled really big.

My expression stayed the same and just as he was at the door he turned around, "Listen—I can skip work for a bit if you need some cheering up."

I rolled my eyes, "Uh, Fred, go on."

"Rain check, then," he winked and opened the door to go down to the shop.

Yeah, I love him too.

* * *

Good news! Katie will be out the week before Christmas and it's the day before that. Friday, tomorrow, all of us—I mean, all of us—the six of us, like it was at Hogwarts—are having dinner at my house. And then Saturday and Sunday, Fred and I were invited to join my parents for a pre-Christmas dinner. Should be fairly nice.

Also, for Quidditch, we take a break for the holidays and there is a pre-evaluation to see who stays after the holidays and who goes. Then, a week after that—the best of the best are chosen! Exciting, I know.

So, it's night and Fred is at my apartment helping me setup for tomorrow, because I want it to be perfect.

"What do you think Katie will make of Lee shagging everyone while she was getting her dear education at Hogwarts?" Fred asked, rearranged the furniture glibly with his wand.

"She's not _going_ to think of it because _no one _is going to say anything!" I said sharply, turning my head to look him in the eyes.

"I won't, but I'm not saying anything about George—you know he's still seething over Lee and Alicia."

"I'll kill your twin if he even _whispers_ the word 'affair'!"

Fred shrugged, "Yeah, sure. And what of Alicia? She actually wants to come?"

"Well, we still are friends—all of us. Here and George need to patch up that—whatever, get over it, honestly. Be with or without a person but don't let them affect your life," I conjured a few flowers to put in a nice vase my grandmother gave me and set it at the center of my table.

"And Lee—it seems like we've all fell apart. Okay, Katie is completely oblivious to _everything._ Lucky girl. Lee—has shagged Alicia and Verity, making George mad at him and Alicia and George furious with each other. So, Lee, Alicia, and George are all in a mess—we're the only ones alright, us and Katie."

I looked at him, flipping my hair out of my eyes, "I find I like it that way."

"Yeah, me too."

"They'll be alright, the lot of them. George can forgive Alicia because they're good at messing up and forgiving each other—George can forgive Lee because he's sincere in his apology and they've been best mates for ages—and it'll all be fine again. Fine." I am, rather, naïve about the situation, of course.

"What is your brother doing these days since he hasn't got a girl to look after?" I asked.

"Taking good care of the shop, having a few birds here and there, you know," he sat on the back of my couch.

"And who are these birds?"

"He's just been courting a bit here and there—dinner and a shag, I call it," he laughed.

I sighed, "Back to the old ways, I suppose."

"He just needs some time to sort it out, and he can't rightly find the perfect, non-psycho girl sitting at home, now, can he?"

"He doesn't have to shag a dozen girls to do so, either."

"All blokes can't be as lucky as me, Angel," he smiled at me rather largely and he seemed to glow.

"It's been a while since you said that and you weren't screaming my name," I said thoughtlessly.

Fred started laughed, "Oh--"

"No, no—I meant that humbly. As in, shouting to get my attention or—my name cut off," I smirked. "You called me that—before we started going out and I _hated _it because, because I loved it," I laughed. "So I'd tell you to stop because I knew I couldn't have you. Man whore!" I laughed.

"I can't help I'm irresistible. God's gift to women, I've got to work with it," he smiled, his feet banging against the back on my couch, sitting there like a child.

I just stared at him for a minute, smiling, "All right, then," I zoned in. "I've just got to lay the plates down and everything will be set. I'm thinking I should only do that tomorrow, because I'm likely to bump into the table and break something. Then, again, it'll look so nice and nothing _reparo_ can't fix, right? Right, good job, Ang. Now--"

"Relax," he came behind me, his head on my shoulder and holding my hands from behind me. He kissed me from over my shoulder and I _knew _what he was thinking—always likes to mess up perfectly good things.

"No! No, no, _no!_ I just worked _hours_ on this table!" I back away a few feet.

"It's only been a quarter of an hour."

"Of hard work!"

"Come on, Ang, it'll be fun!" Always coaxing, the fool.

"Of course it'll be fun—when isn't it? But that's _nasty_. We've got to eat on this table, Fred Weasley!"

"Nothing a little charm can't fix," he grinned, laughed.

I gave him a disgusted look, "Ew." I walked into the other room.

"I was only joking, Angelina, I know that!"

"You were serious, Fred, and that's what's so—sick-o."

"Oh, don't make me chase after you, Angelina!" he said from my kitchen.

"Fred, why do we shag _all _the time?" I peaked my head around the corner.

"What?" He burst out laughing, "It's a completely healthy relationship is one with a lot of shagging."

"We need a hobby—that's all we do. We can't stand ten minutes in each others company without jumping on each other. That fire is good—but we need a hobby."

He looked scared. Haha. "What do you propose?"

"SCRABBLE! We can play Scrabble. I _love _Scrabble!"

"I love shagging—what the hell is Scrabble?"

I rummaged through a pantry and pulled out the familiar scarlet box. "Scrabble, is a Muggle board game. You make words!"

"How exhilarating," Fred said unenthusiastically.

"It'll be fun, come on!" So, I set up the board and explained the rules. Fred caught on easily enough, but insisted on using his wand to move the pieces otherwise the board would look completely a mess.

"SCRABBLE! Fred—you actually spelled it! That's an automatic fifty points!" I scribbled enthusiastically on a sheet of parchment and reminded myself of Hermione Granger.

"Great," he looked up from the board looking completely miserable. "Can we Scrabble in bed now?"

* * *

So, Fred and I got out of bed at noon and straightened up the rest of my house. I thought it would only take a couple of minutes, however, we got a bit preoccupied, so it took a bit longer—maybe an hour or so more.

However, the job got done and my house was looking absolutely wonderful by three. Now, my house may look nice—but Fred and I looked a mess—cleaning is hard work. I mean, you've got to know exactly where to point your wand and all that hard stuff. Yeah, well, the cleaning wasn't what took up the time.

We stood in the middle of my living room all dirty and all and kissed for .2 seconds.

"Ah! I feel nasty, I'm going to shower—_you_ can watch television in the meantime," I smiled at him.

"You're no fun."

"Today is not for fun—it's for—I don't know. Just—keep it G rated," I laughed.

"Right, it'll be extremely G rated when the love triangle enters," he laughed. Loser.

So, everything was ready and right and it was six, so I was expecting a series of _cracks!_ sometime soon.

George and Lee were the first to arrive, they seemed to be together, despite the sharp glares out of the corners of George's eyes. Next came Alicia and Katie knocked on the door.

"KATIE!" I screamed and hugged her to death. It had been so long since I had seen her and had some fun.

She smiled and hugged me back, I saw her throw a glance over my shoulder to look at Lee who she just smirked at and sat down at the wonderful table I had prepared.

"Well, once everyone is settled down, we can get some food out here," I smiled and the head of the table.

Heads nodded and I winked at Fred who was sitting to my right. I tapped the table with my wand and food appeared in front of us all, much like the Great Hall did in Hogwarts. We were just about to dig in when someone knocked on my door.

"Who could that be?" I asked. I walked over to the door and opened it to see my brother. "Demitri--"

"_I _just thought I should meet Fred before Mum and Dad do—before tomorrow. If he's as bad as they think—you're in for it. So, just thought I'd meet the bloke," he smiled.

"Well, hurry on—we were about to eat!" Fred smiled, standing up from the table.

Oh joy.

* * *

**BALLIN: Sorry, that's the song I'm listening to. Okay, so, hence the Grey's Anatomy reference. I ADORE Grey's Anatomy and that's the only show I could think of her to watch. Katie--got hurt in October before Angelina's birthday in the book, however, it's more convenient that she get hurt here. Besides, I forgot. And Angelina loves Scrabble--because I love Scrabble. NERD Review, folks. Thanks for it all. **


	10. Chapter X: Asami, Mum, & Bunk Beds

**WE'RE HERE: Yeah, meet the parents. I know quite a few of you are looking forward to this. Sorry about the lack of Katie--and Angelina..and depth with any of the other characters. You'll get an explanation after the holidays. Thanks for it all, please review.**

* * *

"Oh, I'm—I'm sorry, I didn't know you had guests. I could come back later--"

"Nonsense," Fred got up from the table and walked over, "We're here all night." He smiled brightly.

"I thought it was the black one," my brother whispered in my ear.

"No," I said.

"I'm Fred," he came over and held out his hand for my brother to take and he did.

"Demitri. It's a pleasure." They shook hands and I just kind of stood there. "Listen, Angelina, I just thought it was you here, I—I wanted you to meet Asami. But seeing as you have company and all, I'll just—see you later."

"I want to meet her, I do," I said.

"Perhaps to breakfast, then? I put in a good word for you and you do the same for me," he smiled.

"All right," I nodded in accord.

"Good meeting you, Fred," my brother nodded at him and then looked at everyone, he raised a hand, "Sorry. Enjoy your night." He exited and I sighed loudly.

"Sorry everyone!" I said, walking back over to the table.

"He's a charming guy," Fred said sitting back down.

"Sure, now—dinner."

Small talk and food—nothing really interesting happened during dinner. First off, because I don't think anyone wanted to let on how much Lee had messed up and what all had happened in her absence.

Well, nothing could be saved after we all had finished eating and were sitting around the fireplace in my living room.

"How're you guys?" Katie asked Alicia and George.

"Uh--" Alicia started.

"I'm fine," George said.

"I meant, the both of you—aren't you still together?" she scratched her head.

"No, we're not," Alicia said.

"Why not?" Katie asked.

"Well, _if you must know_, Alicia--" I gave George a stern look and shook my head. "And I just thought it was best to call it quits. Or take a break—whatever."

"Katie, can you come with me a minute?" Lee asked.

"Sure."

"In the other room, please."

"I don't think that's proper to do here, Lee," she laughed.

Lee just got up from the couch and headed into my guest bedroom. OH MY GOSH—no.

"Well don't look so distraught, Lee, it makes me think you've got something dreadful to say," Katie said with a smile on her face.

"Ten galleons he doesn't tell her!" George said.

"I'm in," Alicia said. "He will."

"Anyone else?" George asked us.

"No," I said.

The twins, Alicia, and I just looked at each other and continued our conversations about nothing.

"So, Alicia, who you been seeing these days?" George asked as if he didn't care.

Katie came out of the room laughing and holding her mouth, also holding Lee's hand who was walking behind her. "Guys, we're about to head out—it's getting late."

"It's seven thirty," Alicia said, giving George his ten galleons.

She just smiled, "I've got to talk to you, Angelina, I'll be back Monday, all right?"

I just nodded. I think I was more pissed off that Lee _didn't _tell her than I would be if he did.

Lee looked guiltily at all of us before they Disapparated, hand in hand.

"Oh my bloody hell, what is _wrong_ with that boy?" I asked.

"He'll leg her over, then break the news. Good system—I've used it myself several times," Fred said, nodding and smiling. I looked at him, "But not recently. And—never again."

"So, Alicia, you never answered my question," George smirked.

"No one, George. I've been focused on finding a job. So, I've been training with Angelina. And my parents are about to buy me a flat—so—no one. I haven't had time to see anyone," she said it all without looking at him.

"How is the shop doing, guys?" I asked.

"Excellent. George's been inventing like crazy—good stuff, and _I _have come up with the idea of expanding—we're getting premises in Hogsmeade," he smiled brightly.

"That's really good, guys," Alicia said.

"Yeah, at this rate we could go international. You'd love to go to France, wouldn't you, Ang?" Fred asked me.

"Sure." France reminded me of Garrett. Ugh.

* * *

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. We had some wine, talked, etc. George and Alicia actually seemed to flirt a bit. I mean, forgive and forget, right? Hell no, but at least be decent to each other. So, it was around midnight when everyone left. The twins said they had business to tend to and Alicia just said she was tired. So, I was left to my own and passed out on my couch some five minutes after they were all gone.

I awoke the next morning with Fred's head resting near mind, he was holding my hand and sleeping on the floor.

Just as I was about to get up, a knock came at my door and woke Fred. He blinked a few times and shook his hair out of his face, "Morning, Ang," he smiled.

"Morning," I said and went over to the door.

"GOOD! You're ready. Breakfast, right?" Demitri asked.

"Actually, I fell asleep on my couch. What's the time?" I pulled my hair back.

"Ten. We're expected at Mum's at noon."

"It'll only take me a few minutes. You can come in," I left him at the door and he entered. "There, bond while I get ready," I smiled at the two boys—men?

I came out of my room about ten, fifteen minutes later. "I'm ready."

"Right, let's go, then," Demitri said.

"Where're we going?" I asked.

"Small diner. Asami is going to meet us there, she's saving seats," he smiled. "We can walk, if you don't mind."

"Sure," I said.

So, we got there soon enough and sat down in an empty table—curious because I thought Asami was supposed to be there. I saw across from my brother and next to Fred—who was on the outside of the booth.

"Yeah, I mean, it pays well—but I miss Quidditch," I said.

"HI!" a young girl squeaked outside the booth.

"Hello," I said awkwardly.

"Angelina, Fred, _this_ is Asami," my brother got up to let her inside.

"How old are you?" I blurted out. Sorry.

She smiled awkwardly. She was absolutely gorgeous, she was. However, she looked about fifteen, honestly, she looked really young. At first glance I thought she was Cho Chang. "I just turned twenty last August." She giggled and I noticed she spoke very good English—her accent was barely noticeable.

"Twenty, I'm nineteen. Wow, cool," I said very—choppy. I didn't want to sound rude, so I said, "and this is Fred—we're all the same age." Maybe that wasn't the best thing. There was more silence. "I heard you like Quidditch."

"Oh, yeah, I've been playing since—practically birth!" Which was not very long ago. Let me remind you that she is my age—my brother is seven years older than me, making him twenty-six—a perfect age for marriage. However, _I'm _not—well, nineteen is young.

"That's cool—Fred and I played in school," I nudged him. He hadn't said a thing.

"Is Japan nice? I've never been," he smiled.

"Sure, it's nice. Actually, I love it," she smiled brightly. "Never been?"

"No, but if business goes well, we'll have a shop there," he put his arm around me and I just smiled.

"Business?" she asked.

"Fred and his twin, George, they've started a shop—selling--" I started.

"Well, if you're interested in a laugh, we've got everything from your standard Dungbombs to your rubber wands. But if you're not the comedic type, we've got everyday things—get bored after practice, nothing interesting to do—if you take classes, and get bored—we've got--"

"She wasn't looking for a full-page spread, Fred. He sells jokes—it's a joke shop."

"It's _not_ just a joke shop—I mean, yes, the majority of the products--"

"Shop. Yes. And you guys--" I cut him off and heard him sigh.

Thankfully the waiter came and took our orders, the food came and there was little talk while eating. So, time went on. My brother was resting on the window with Asami almost sitting completely on him—there wasn't much space, so you can get that she was really tiny.

"Are you guys excited about tomorrow?" my brother asked. He had obviously slipped something in his drink that we didn't know about.

I looked at him, "Listen, I love Mum and all—but she's not too keen on either of our—significant others."

Demitri smirked sympathetically to Asami, "She's mad about the Ministry—don't know why—but, it's—I think she thinks that a life is more respectable once one is living for business and success rather than for pleasure—as I'd like to say you and Angelina are. Quidditch in that since, is very successful—but she'd rather a more conservative lifestyle. And Fred—is an entrepreneur and that is honorable in every sense--"

"Thank you," Fred said quickly.

My brother nodded, "Yes. But I suppose his field of—industry, manufacturing is not conservative. She leaves a very small box of perfection she thinks her children are supposed to fill—and I guess we don't fit that mold," he took a large breath.

I clapped, "Well put. Still doesn't justify the madness, though."

"Dad just sits back and tries to calm her. Basically, we say nice things about Fred—she'll shut him down. You say nice things about Asami—she'll shut her down. Now, why is she like that? I don't know. Just, give her time. She'll adjust and fall in love with each of you. She's just stiff at first," Demitri smiled.

"'Mitri, you're scaring me!" Asami laughed.

"She's honestly not horrible, just give her some time—by Monday morning, she'll be wished you didn't have to go back him. Also, I think she's exceptionally judgmental because all of the respectable witches or wizards she's known have been somehow involved in the Ministry—and we all know, we fear the unknown." Oh my gosh, stop talking. I swear, Fred and I have maybe said ten sentences together. My brother is a chill person, right? And now—he's all blabby and I don't like it.

"Well, I think we should be off—I mean, need to get prepared before we—head out. You two have a nicer morning," I smirked and hit Fred on the leg to nudge him to scoot out of the booth.

"Nice meeting you," Fred said as we hurried out of the restaurant.

"Be nice—we need them," I whispered just as the door closed behind us. Fred laughed, "Want to walk—or Apparate."

"Apparate, Ang, we've wasted enough time because I'm going to have to last the rest of the weekend," he smiled and grabbed my arm.

* * *

"All right," Fred swished his hair out of his eyes and buttoned his pants, "I'm ready for the danger zone."

I laughed, "Loser. Come on, get the stuff—we should get there early."

"Well, I'm all set," Fred said.

"Good. You can carry the stuff. Let's go."

So, we appeared at my Mum's front porch about five minutes later and knocked on the door—didn't want to intrude like I usually do, eh?

"Good day, dearest," my mum answered the door and ushered us inside as if she actually wanted us to be there. "Frederick, my, you do look handsome," she chucked. Drugs—that _must _be it—she did drugs.

"Uh, thank you Mrs. Johnson," I smiled awkwardly and threw me a look of surprise and uncertainty.

"Come, come, tea? We've made plenty," she reminded me of a hostess at a party, trying to close a deal for her husband or something—extremely nice.

I looked at Fred and he just shrugged, "Sure," I answered for us. "I'm going to put the stuff in my room—uh, just get the tea ready and we'll be right down."

"Right, Angelina, dear." Psycho.

So, we went up to the room I had inhabited for seventeen or so years of my life—I stopped in the doorway, "WHAT DID YOU DO!" I shouted and dropped the bags at my side. "Bunk beds?"

"Ella!" my dad came behind us.

"Yes?" she came up the stairs innocently.

"Bunk beds?" I repeated.

"Well, I thought one would be rather small—so I just—it's like that in Demitri's room as well. I didn't want anyone uncomfortable," she smiled, her hands cupped against her stomach.

"We're not five, Mother, we could manage—and we've got a guest bedroom if you were worried about comfort!"

"But then one of our guests would be forced to sleep in those little beds the two of you have."

"They're _queen-sized!"_

"Bunk beds are all right with me," Fred said and entered my room.

"Fr--" he yanked me inside and threw the bags on the top. "How about that tea?" he smiled.

"Ata boy, Frederick," my mother patted him on the shoulder and lead everyone downstairs. Can she stop calling him that? Can she stop being nice? Eh.

'Ata boy, Frederick,' he mouthed as we continued down the steps and into the kitchen.

So, we enjoyed our tea—well, at least we looked as if we enjoyed our tea—it was really the most dull ten minutes of my life. My parents chatted Fred up about the Ministry and I nodded off to sleep about five times—in just ten minutes.

"When is Demitri arriving?" I asked. Just then, a knock came at the front door.

"I always thought you two were just like twins!" My mother giggled, "Oh, Frederick, you _are_ a twin!" HAHAHAHAHA. Shut the hell up. "I'll get the door," she smiled and slapped Fred on his knee as she got up, still giggling from her joke—that was not funny.

"Hello everyone!" Demitri said loudly. "This is Asami."

My mother came in the room, looking livid, "My goodness, Edmund—this is _statutory rape_!"

All of our faces dropped. Not a good way to start off the weekend. "Ella!" my father stood.

"Mum!" Demitri shouted.

"Sorry, you just look so young—how old are you?" my mother asked.

"Twenty," Asami said with a tear gliding gracefully down her cheek.

"Well, that's a fine age," my father said, attempting to repair the situation.

We all just avoided each other's gazes.

"Well, let's talk!" My mother said, "Into the living room, the lot of you!" I don't think any of us wanted to move. However, the spotlight had been taken off Fred and onto the youthful Asami. Poor girl.

Demitri whispered in Asami's ear and we all continued into the living room like my mother asked. Fred seemed greatly at ease and took a seat on the far recliner. I was about to sit in it next to him, it was rather large, but decided against it and took the seat next to him.

"Listen, dear, I am sorry. You just look so young—be proud, though, next thing you know you're fifty and still looking thirty-five!" my mother giggled.

Demitri sat down and he brought Asami to sit right up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"So, tell us about yourself, Asami, we don't know anything about you," said my mother.

"Well, what do you want to know?" she asked weakly. I think she was scared of doing anything else to upset my Mum. Don't the Japanese like—value the elderly or something? Something like that. Or she could just be polite—scared about meeting the parents just like the rest of us are.

"_Everything._ What are your hobbies? Coloring? Riding a bicycle? Or perhaps Exploding Snap?" my mother said sarcastically.

"Quidditch, actually, Mother," Demitri answered.

"I was only playing, darling, honestly." Oh my Godric, get me out of this hell—I can not wait until Sunday.

"So, when are you two getting married?" my mother asked Fred and I during dinner. Since Demitri arrived, she hadn't said anything about or to Fred and I.

"What?" I asked, choking on my fettucini Alfredo.

"It's an honest question, I mean—you two've been courting since—some years now."

"Well, when we're going to get married, I assure you—I'll let you know."

"What is happening to today's youth?" my mum asked my dad.

"What is happening to today's elders?" I sassed.

"Well feel free to fornicate all you please—no commitment is needed, I suppose. I never knew my daughter would grow up to be such a classy tart," she smiled.

"MOTHER!" Demitri said.

"Mrs. Johnson, I will _not--_ " Fred started.

"Oh, sit down, you silly little boy. I know she's not a tart—I'm just trying to get a rise out of you all. Faithfulness may be present in your relationship but commitment is not."

"Oh, Merlin, Mother, shut up! Do you want us here to chastise us? It's Christmas, at least _act _like you like Fred and Asami," I got up from the table. "Do you want us here?"

"Of course, you're my children," she smiled.

"Then I'll see you in the morning," I pulled Fred from the table and went up the stairs to my old room.

"The _audacity_ of that woman!" I said after I closed the door.

"Angelina, I just want to go to sleep—and wake up—and then go home," Fred got on the _damn_ bottom bunk—that is so stupid. Bunk beds.

"You're right. Sleep is just what I need. But you know what else would make me happy?" I asked.

"What?" he said, fixing his blankets and fluffing up his pillow.

I smirked and he just continued with his sheets and things. He finally turned over. "Can you turn out the light?"

I pulled my wand out of my back pocket and flicked it in the air, plunging us into half-darkness. A small lamp was on my desk.

"Good night, Angelina," Fred said and I heard him turn over—you know how you can hear bunk beds clink and stuff?

"HEY! Hey, hey, good night," he laughed. I had crawled on top of him. "Hmm, bad idea, Angelina. Your mum already dislikes me. And besides—I think it's impossible—oh, okay!"

"Yeah, Fred, wasn't it you that said the risk was half the fun?"

"Hell, it's all fun!" Fred laughed and turned me over. Unfortunately, his head hit the bars just above us and made an extremely loud noise. "SHIT!"

My mother stormed in and turned on the lights. Shit is right.

* * *

**YESSSS: Always caught at it--actually, this time they are innocent..haha. The rest shall come soon enough. Thanks for it all. I should let you know--I don't think this one will EVER end. Haha.**


	11. Chapter XI: For the Love of Comedy

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO: Let's just continue. I hope you guys have a great holiday, I'll still have updates. Thanks for it all and please review.**

* * *

"Despicable!" my mother shouted.

"Mum, this is _so_ not what it looks like!" I pushed Fred off of me and he rolled over, holding his head. He hit the bars pretty hard.

Demitri walked in the room with Asami tagging behind him. "Well, then," he said.

"No, no, no," I said quickly, shaking my head and my hands frantically.

"Have a nice Christmas, darlings, now out of my house!" my mother said very politely.

I gave her a look of disgust and hatred, "Fine!" I popped out of bed and pulled a shirt off of my bedside table.

"Disrespecting my household! How _dare _you?"

"Well since you're fretting about it now—might as well tell you about the rest of the times--"

"How about not!" Fred said, still rubbing his head.

"No, no, no—she's already upset about her precious daughter! Oh goodness, Little Angie's got herself a boyfriend! Oh, good Heavens, Angelina's--"

"Shutting up now! Just get your stuff and let's leave like your mother asked. _Damn_ I have a headache."

"Mind your tongue!"

"Will you ever be happy with anything I've done—you know, I've accomplished a lot and now—damn me for wanting to have a bit of fun!" I threw a few things into my bag and zipped it up. "I'm playing Quidditch, Mum, and after Christmas—I may be playing professionally and making more than even Dad. Fred—is an entrepreneur—despite his business, he's doing great—you can't believe the things he's done for his family. Demitri—was in _Japan_ and met a wonderful girl who also plays Quidditch. And we may not be perfect and support a Ministry that's going down the drain anyway—but, damn it, Mum, we're happy."

My brother nodded at me and Asami was smiling brilliantly. I looked at my dad who had come just after Demitri and he, too, was smiling. "I am proud—Angelina," he said.

"Happy Christmas," I smiled and Disapparated. Fred followed shortly after me and appeared at my side.

"That was beautifully said, Love," Fred said.

"Fred, I feel awful!" I traipsed over to my couch and plopped down.

"Why, Angelina? You're mother's a wretch. You shouldn't feel bad about that—you did nothing wrong."

"It's not just her—I feel distant from everyone! I mean, I hardly know Alicia anymore, I've abandoned her because she did something idiotic. That's not what friends do! After all, she never left me when I acted stupid—breaking up with you. And Katie, we only visited her a bit—and I feel so horrible not telling her about everything."

"Ang, if you told her that her best friends each shagged each other and that Lee's been cheating on her all this time—she'd be miserable. At least let her finish school before you break the girl in half."

"I just want it like it used to be—simple. My mother didn't care if I was at Hogwarts, she was completely oblivious to everything and was fine with it."

"Again, proving that you shouldn't tell Katie," Fred said.

"Yes, right—and my conscience will suffer for it."

"It is not your burden, it's Lee's, Angelina. You worry so much, I don't understand how your mind works anymore," he sat down next to me and ran his finger across my face just once.

"And what of Alicia? Shall I just talk it over with her?"

"You should stop worrying and get some rest—I can only imagine the kind stress you've been through today with your mother and all. We'll talk about everything in the morning—if we must."

"'If we must', nice," I laughed. "Sorry, just—I guess I've been thinking a lot."

"It's fine, well. Come on, I'm exhausted."

We got up and he walked behind me to my bed room. "I love you, Fred," I said simply.

"You too, Ang."

* * *

"How is George?" I asked Fred the next afternoon over tea.

"Royally distraught these days."

"I was thinking about everything at Hogwarts last night—from the Yule Ball until we left," I smiled. "I miss the innocence in it."

"Well, Angelina, I don't like your attitude right now—you feel obligated to do certain things and it's Christmastime and you're not happy—cheery. Instead you're moody and unpleasant because of Alicia and George, Lee and Katie, and your mother. What's going to make you happy? I mean, you told your mother we're happy—but you haven't been acting it at all this year. Honestly, when was the last time you got pissed and took advantage of me?" he laughed.

I buckled over, "That still kills me. I—just all this mess needs to be sorted out and I'll be all right."

"Why does it bother you so much?"

"Because Alicia is my best friend and I'm not acting like it. And Katie is, too, and she's—she doesn't deserve to be treated like Lee is treating her now."

"Is he telling the truth?" I wet-faced Katie appeared in the center of my living room. "Did he really?"

Fred and I stood, "What, Katie?" I asked.

"Lee—he's—he just told me about Variety!" she cried harder.

"Verity?" Fred said.

"Yes! How could he do that? Even just the once—it hurts!"

"Once?" Fred said. I elbowed him.

"I know, Katie, I know. Honestly, he's—he's felt really bad about it," I tried to comfort her.

"YOU KNEW! You knew all along and you never told me!" her face was red with fury now.

"I—yes--"

"Thanks, Angelina! Godric! Who else knew? Maybe Alicia can tell me the whole story!"

"Yeah, there's a bit more she can help you with," Fred smirked. I elbowed him again.

"Yes! Exactly! What?"

"Listen, Katie," I sat down on my couch and brought her with me. "Something—happened--"

"THERE YOU ARE!" Lee appeared. "I told you, Katie, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" he grabbed at her.

"Is there more to the story, Lee?" Katie stood on her own, her face stern.

"Uh--" Lee began to stutter.

"Is there more, Lee Jordan—tell me!" Katie pulled out her wand. Oh shit, she's gone bonkers. And with good reason.

"Lower your wand, Kates," Lee backed away.

"I knew--" she dropped her wand to the floor obediently. "I knew this would happen. I knew—I knew I could—I could see it in your eyes, your wondering eyes that you couldn't stand it!" she collapsed on the floor. She was shaking her head, "I should've just gone with Oliver."

"You turned him down?" I asked.

"Angelina!" Fred said sharply.

"Sorry, he's just--"

"Have I told you I'm sorry? I have! Can you not forgive me?" Lee said, lowering himself to her level and getting closer.

"Uh!" Katie slapped him.

_Crack!_ Hey Alicia. Does _anybody_ knock anymore?

"Oh my--" she looked about and saw the scene. I tried to stop her, I promise. "KATIE I AM SO SORRY!" she burst into tears. "It was a mistake, I was—pissed! It was nothing." Alicia hugged Katie on the floor.

Katie stopped crying, "What are you on about?"

Alicia pulled away from her, "Oh—damn it." Her eyes got extraordinarily large.

Lee winced.

"HANG ON!" I said before anything happened. Because I could just see the pouncing and clawing that was about to happen. "Alicia, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I haven't acted like much of a friend. Katie, sorry, too. I should've told you. Lee, sorry—because I wanted to tell her. Now, just—be easy—I know it'll hurt."

"_WHAT _HAPPENED?" Katie stood quickly. Hell, as long as my feelings were resolved—Alicia knew I was still there for her and Katie knew I was sorry—they were bound to fight and I was suddenly feeling a lighter feeling in myself. Three people were about to hex themselves to death in my living room and I wanted to have a picnic. Splendid.

"Katie," Alicia and Lee said in unison.

"I can't—I can't look at you properly," her head went from Lee to Alicia. "I can't—_believe_ you!" she started crying frantically again.

"Listen, Katie, I can't talk to you when you're mad. I'm going to need you to calm down," Lee said.

"Calm down? I am calm, Jordan—I'm a calm person consistently. Except when my boyfriend goes off and shags half of London while I'm trying to get my education across the country," she smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"It was just two people!"

"That makes it better!" she squatted down and picked up her wand. "Where is George?" she asked, then looked at Fred. "Where is your brother?"

"The shop," Fred said.

"Does--" she fell back on the floor crying.

Lee rushed over to her and held her.

"No, no—get off," she said, but she didn't struggle.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry—so, so, sorry, Katie, I love you so much. I know, I know I fucked up, but Katie—I'm sorry. Really sorry for it all," he said. He then began whispered in her ear and stroking her hair, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," and he said it repetitively. He hand clawed at his, and she cried and they were there—in the middle of my living room—crying on each other. Sickening, really. But also rather sweet.

"Katie," Alicia knelt down beside them and Lee was still whispering his apologies, "I never meant for anything to happen—I'm just really sorry."

And I saw Katie's head nod from underneath Lee, they were holding hands and still crying on each other, tangled in a little ball. "Lee," Katie said, "Lee, I forgive you—and I know you're sorry. But I can't trust you—and I can't be with you."

"Do you still love me?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, like a fool," she said, looking away from him.

"Then that's all I can ask," he stood and helped her up.

Katie smirked and she Disapparated. Alicia smiled at me and Fred. "I forgive you, Ang." She smiled at Lee and Disapparated herself.

Lee exhaled deeply, "Can I have a cup of tea? Or firewhisky?"

Fred and I smiled, "What's your New Year's resolution, Lee?" I asked.

He exhaled and messed with his dreads. "Shit, celibacy!" he laughed.

Fred and I laughed, "Good luck with that one, mate," Fred said.

"You know, Lee, this whole situation can be reflected from Fred and mine's earlier this year—just show her you're still passionate about her and if she really still loves you—she won't be able to say no," I smiled and poured him a cup of tea.

"Well put," Lee said. "I've been such a git this year. I don't know what it is."

"Just, got a taste of the--"

"Stop, now," I said before he could proceed. He smirked at me.

"It's all right, Lee, we know you're a good man. Good men makes mistakes, too," Fred said. "I'm a perfect example. But—good comes out of it all." He winked at me.

"Sugar?" I asked Lee.

"No, thanks," Lee sat down at my counter.

"You want her back, Lee?"

"Of course I do!" he squeaked. "But you 'eard the girl, she won't have me!"

"Persistence, my dear boy—is a powerful tool when dealing with women." Fred smiled and looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "Especially when you know she still loves you."

"Cheers to that!" Lee said. "What do you say we go out tonight?"

"No. You—stay in. Not a good idea. It'll give Katie the completely wrong impression—just like George. Nothing would've happened that night between you and Alicia—and everything would be a bit less stressful on you and Katie," I said. Honestly, these people have the wrong idea about these situations. 'Hey, my girlfriend broke up with me! Let me go get pissed and fuck up even more!' Idiots. Pshh.

"Well, I need to do something so I'm not so distraught!"

"Look at some fine birds and say hello to the Left or Right," Fred laughed. "Listen, I'm going to check up on George. I'll catch you two later."

"Bye, Fred," I said.

"Later, mate," said Lee.

He nodded and Disapparated.

"How are you, Angelina?" Lee asked, tapping his cup. "How are you and Fred?"

"Fine, of course," I smiled and sat down on my couch.

He laughed, "How do you do it? You've been at it for _ages_. I mean, honestly, even when you weren't going out—you still shagged!"

I shrugged, "I love Fred. It's really that simple."

"I love Katie!"

"You think you do, Lee, and that's honorable. But I don't think I could ever see myself cheating on Fred with _two _girls—boys."

He looked really hurt, "I know," he hung his head. "But if you never saw the person you loved for a long period of time—and began to slightly fancy another girl. Alicia was a complete mistake—whereas we were both longing for a person that was not there."

"So you love her—unconditionally and would never hurt her?"

"But I have."

"Could you see yourself with another person—other than shagging, I mean."

His mouth twitched, "Perhaps."

"It's all right, Lee," I put my hand on his shoulder. I smiled, "Maybe the break is for the best. You can realize how much you miss her--"

"I already did that! This whole year. It's better to be with Katie than without her, I see. It'd just be nice to have—never mind," he said, running his fingers through his dreads. "All right," he tapped the counter and got up. "Good luck with Quidditch, Angelina—I'll be seeing you."

"Good luck with—life," I smirked.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it. Good day."

"Yeah," I grabbed his cup just after he Disapparated.

Now that everyone else's problems are sorted—I've got my own. Uh, I really don't want to even talk to my Mum. Just at that thought, there came a knock on my door and I opened it to see Demitri.

"Hey, Angelina," he smirked.

"Hey," I said.

"I'm terribly sorry about--you know," he smiled and stepped foot into my flat. "It was nice—what you said and I had a talk with Mum after that."

Silence. I began walking to my living room.

"He makes you happy, doesn't he? Fred."

I stopped and looked back, "Extremely," I said with a bit of a laugh.

"Good. I like him, he's a good kid."

"And Asami—she's really nice. And young," I had to say it. Had to. Honestly, she looked younger than she was—making her appear about twelve. I could understand the statutory rape comment my mother made, a bit of an overstatement and certainly out of place, but rightly said in the mind.

I smiled, "She's not really—she's twenty."

"That's young—you're—getting older."

"Well, yeah, but still—she's—legal," we both shared a laugh at that. "And how old is Fred?"

"Months younger."

He laughed, "that—uh, that comment Mum made--"

"I don't want to think about that—especially the thought of my brother shagging someone—that's painful enough. Surprised you don't break girl," I laughed loudly.

"Oh, Merlin, Angelina!" he doubled over and laughed, "We haven't even."

"What?" I laughed, "Good one."

"We haven't."

"Why not?"

"Well, uh—she, her, uh—well, her parents don't exactly know about me."

"And you're planning to marry her? Hmm, nice job," I sat at my counter and played with a piece of ribbon that was laying there.

"And, uh—you and Fred."

"Don't ask me that, Demitri, it's unbearable to talk about," I got out my wand and began playing with the ribbon, twisting it in different ways through the air.

"I know you have," he said in a sing-song manner.

I think I was blushing and just continued with my ribbon.

"Are you still in the V club then, Loser?" I said since he wanted to be playful.

He laughed, "Uh, no."

My eyes widened, "Yeah."

"Do you want to marry him?" he asked.

I looked at him and the ribbon tied a knot beside me and fell to the counter. I smiled and shrugged. Yes, yes, I do and I'm kind of jealous that you're about to marry a girl you've only known for two months but I am absolutely not ready for marriage at this point in my life time, "Later, perhaps."

"Why do you wish to wait?"

"I'm only nineteen."

"Asami is twenty."

"Well, after she says yes, ask me again," I smiled at him and then went back to the ribbon. I was thinking for a moment, because he hadn't said anything, "You know, you two would have gorgeous children."

He laughed, "Yeah."

"Where is she?"

"Shopping—in Diagon Alley. She needed air, you know how Mum can be," he put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the table I had against the wall. The table, that, conveniently enough, had a photo of Fred and I in it.

"Yeah," I exhaled.

_Crack!_ It came from my bedroom, "Angelina! Okay, I got like—one hour, then I've got to be back at the shop, so—where are you?" Fred came in the room with his robes off and he was unbuttoning the rest.

"Oh my--"

"I knew it!" Demitri said, laughing.

"Oh," Fred turned red, "hey—Demitri—Angelina's—_brother—_damn it!" he whispered to the side. "I was—uh, we—hmm, practice—for—uh--"

"Baby making?" my brother said, still laughing.

"No—uh, Quidditch," he ran his fingers through his hair and _accio_ed the rest of his clothing.

"Yeah, just like you weren't adjusting your covers at Mum's," he smiled.

"Precisely."

"I'll leave you two," Demitri smiled.

"No, we weren't going to do anything—we keep it G rated in this household, thanks," I said.

"Three years and no sex?" He laughed, "Good one." And my brother Disapparated.

"Well, you heard me—one hour," Fred smiled.

"How was George?" I asked, turning the ribbon is circles.

"Feeling up some bird in the back room while Verity was handling the front," he sat down on my couch and fumbled with a string on the pillow.

"He's really trying to win Alicia back, isn't he?"

"Assiduously. He's shagged about 3/5 girls that enter the shop these days, I swear. And I have to listen to every—single—story. Do you think it's interesting hearing about Bonnie down the street being very skilled with her mouth? It's not, I assure you."

I laughed, "Quite interesting."

"Quite." He looked back at me and I was still concentrated on the ribbon, "Ang, what're you doing?

"Nothing," I said, thinking nothing of it.

"I'm bored."

"That would be because we are in a room and doing absolutely nothing that involves each other. You should stop being so clingy."

"_Clingy?_ Fred Weasley is _not_ clingy."

"You are. It's adorable."

"Am not."

"What are you thinking about right now?"

"No fair!"

"Since yesterday was dreadful, why don't we go out tonight? Get something to drink and then we can go back to your--"

"Negative. George'll have another bird there."

"Don't you think he should slow down? I mean—a different girl every night, honestly--"

"No, it's been the same girl—I think. Well, there are like three of them or something," he shrugged.

"You still want to go out? I'm just sick of staying in the house."

"Yeah, sure, where are we going to go?" he got up and walked over to the counter and hovered over my shoulder.

"I just thought we could get the group--"

"Group? Group—we don't have a group anymore."

"Well, maybe George would like to come out with us. And I haven't talked to Alicia, they can talk like civilized people."

"Fine, fine." He kissed my cheek and then my neck, "I don't care."

"Lee is staying in and I'll talk to Katie tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure. Well, I'm going to get back to the shop since nothing interesting is happening here," he smiled.

"Sure it is," I smiled, still mesmerized with my little ribbon.

"Do something productive, you could easily make yourself a nice outfit with that silk. We could enjoy that later," he smiled.

"You can turn the simplest thing perverted, you know that?"

"Later, Love."

* * *

So, George and Alicia agree to come out and we're meeting at this small wizard's pub, club-ish thing with flashy lights and firewhisky.

The evening started off awkward enough with George and Alicia so Fred and I bought them drinks and everything was smooth-sailing from then.

"Angelina!" Fred said over the music, "Take this," he handed me a glass.

"Fred," I whined.

"Do it!"

"Uh," whatever he had handed me stung when it went down and I hit him after I almost choked from the pain. "That was painful!"

"What?"

"Painful!" I smiled.

He nodded, "But good."

"Oh my—Fred! Look!" I pointed to the bar. George and Alicia were talking—and if I was not mistaken, _flirting._ They were laughing, and Alicia was twirling her hair. Wow.

Fred looked over and smirked, "She's not going home alone tonight!"

"What? Yes—no, they wouldn't."

"Angelina—look at them, Love. I can already hear the bed springs."

"Oi, Fred!" George called from the bar. "You think it's about time to turn in?"

Fred looked at me and I nodded, "Yeah, all right."

So, after a couple of hours of the Weird Sisters blasted through the building, the four of us decided to go back to Fred and George's flat and relax.

Alicia and I were talking on in the living room. I was sitting on the couch and she was on the floor.

"Hey, ladies," Fred and George entered carrying bottles of firewhisky in their hands. Oh boy.

"Didn't we have enough to drink at the bar?" Alicia asked, resting her arm on the couch and crossing her legs.

"Yeah, that glass you gave me really burnt on the way down," I said. It was worse than firewhisky, actually.

Fred and George smiled at each other and I gave them a stern look. George shook his head, "Alicia—can I talk to you a moment?"

Looks were exchanged and Alicia nodded, she hit my leg as she got off the floor. Hmm, how curious, though, after George and Alicia left—a bottle of firewhisky had just randomly disappeared.

"Uh!" Fred groaned as he casually laid over me on the couch. We kissed a couple of times and then Fred started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

He had fallen on top of me completely and then propped himself up with his hands. He laughed again, "Could they not've Silenced the room?"

"What?"

"You can't hear them?"

"Who—wh—oh," I started laughing. "I mean, can we turn on some music or something—drown that out, please?"

"Shower," Fred smiled.

"Come on, let's just go to my flat," I kissed him and then waited for him to stand.

"GEORGE! _YES! YES! _GEORGE!" Fred shouted in a mock-girl voice.

"Fred!" I hit him. Alicia _wasn't _screaming—but I guess, for humour, she started to after hearing Fred. So 'harder's, 'faster's, and 'yes's were exchanged for the love of comedy.

* * *

**YES! YES: Ha, nice? How was it? I needed the drama resolved, it was killing me. More updates on George and Alicia, more on Katie and Lee--and of course, more Ang and Fred. Christmas is coming up here as well as in real life. Enjoy it all and please review. **


	12. Chapter XII: Tardiness and Stickyness

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE & CHRISTMAS:** **Or whatever you celebrate. Here is your Christmas present from Elissa. Hope you enjoy it..it's not yet Christmas for Angelina, but I'm just going to graze right over it in the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy and have a great holiday.**

* * *

"No, I wouldn't be surprised if she were whispering it—George is a little dense, he'll need an instruction manual," Fred teased his twin just after we Apparated to my flat.

"Oh, stop!" I hit him, though I was laughing myself. I fell down on the couch and outstretched my arms and legs. I closed my eyes, ah, nothing like silence. Haha.

Conveniently enough, Fred fell on top of me, "Ang, you know the first place we've got to shag when we buy a new house?"

I looked at him questioningly as he was playing with my hands in his. He kissed the tips of my fingers, "The stairs." He saw my look, "Yeah, and we can't have kids for years because I enjoy this way too much."

I laughed and Fred started kissing my stomach. I sucked it in instinctively, "You know, my brother hasn't even shagged Asami. Not once."

"Ouch, how long have they known each other?"

"Months."

"That's a shame," Fred said, ascending to kiss my neck.

I don't know if we shagged or if I said anything—or anything because I was knocked out. I straight fell asleep and did not wake up until noon of the next day.

"You fell asleep," Fred said from the other couch.

"Yeah, people do that."

"Yeah—but you fell asleep."

I looked at him oddly, "Sorry?"

"Yeah."

"Listen, I'm going to the shop until—five-ish. Bye, Ang," he got up and I saw that he was already dressed and everything. He must've been watching me sleep again, stalker. Ah, love him.

"Bye," I said shortly.

So, the rest of the day I lounged around the house—watched some films, television, read books on Quidditch, sent owls—you know—the regular.

Well, it was about three thirty when Fred Apparated into my flat with a _crack!_

"Hey, Ang, Dear, Love. Hey, baby," he came towards me like he always did, and he looked a bit rushed and as if he were sweating—a slow jog, I'd say.

"Fred--" I held my hand to his chest, stopping him from proceeding. "You've still got and hour and a half to be working."

"No, well, yeah—but I need—please?" he smiled charmingly.

"No."

"Hell, I asked first," he forced me against the wall. Nice.

"Merlin, Fred—you trying to break something?" I asked, holding his shoulder, keeping him at a short distance away from me.

"No permanent damage, Love."

So, yes, hello wall. How're you doing?

Well—two kids are shagging against me currently.

Oh, good fun.

So, minutes—hours passed, "Angelina—yeah, I've got to get back to work now. Bye."

Talk about—never mind, I pulled up the strap on my shirt and gave him a snotty look and rolled my eyes. I'd see him at five. Which was—like half an hour from now. Yeah, that long.

So, I straightened up the rest of my flat and organized my closet in the half hour waiting for Fred's return and he didn't come until seven. Bastard. You're going to see me act like a clingy girlfriend—but I'm not. I'm just in a bitchy mood because he—grr.

"And where have you been for the last two hours?" my hands were placed on my hips and I could've passed for my own horrid mother. Ew.

"The shop, I told you."

"You also said that you would be here at five. You're two hours late. I've actually cleaned my entire flat—organized my closet, read five Quidditch manuals and made cookies."

"Really? I'm starved—good thing," he headed towards the kitchen and I stopped him.

"What happened, Fred Weasley?" I asked.

"George was mad—he said something about me always taking really long breaks to be with you—and he made me make up the hours," he shrugged and proceeded to try and walk past me again.

"George is always with some bird in the back room these—oh my gosh—I've completely forgotten from last night! What happened with him and Alicia!"

A smile spread across his face and then it faded to a thin line, "in the midst of the upping and downing, she stopped him and went home. Hasn't heard from her since. He's been working like mad."

"Oh, interesting."

"Think we should go out again tonight?"

"Yeah—except you're not getting me to drink that strong stuff again," I let him pass into the kitchen.

"Well, I thought it would work to my benefit but you just passed out," he shrugged.

"Oh! I've got an invitation to a Christmas party in the post. We could go to that."

He shrugged again and stuffed a cookie into his mouth, "All right."

"What're we going to do in the meantime? I've cleaned the whole place!"

"Ah, we can dirty it up again," he smiled and wiped his hands on his robes.

"Scrabble," I smiled.

"Hell no."

* * *

"I don't know what she thinks she's playing at! She was doing just fine, kidding with you and all—you remember, and then—well, do you want to know?"

"No," Fred and I said in unison. We were ready and were waiting for George to get ready himself. We were going to attend that Christmas party I had mentioned earlier.

"Okay, so she was all smiling and everything—not saying anything, and then her face went all—distraught or upset or something. I asked her what was wrong and everything and she just shook her head. Well, I continued and then she started pushing me and everything—telling me to get up and all, then she got up and dressed with her clothes falling off of her and looked back at me once before she Disapparated."

"So—do you want to try and figure Alicia out or go with us and have it off with some bird who won't leave in the middle?" Fred asked, his arms crossed. We were sitting on the edge of George's bed.

"Angelina--" he sounded all whiney. I don't like that.

"No. I won't. You can talk to her—I will not. I'm going to have a fun time tonight—and I don't want any drama or anything. I just want to have a good time."

George frowned, "I'll talk to her later, then. Is she going to be there?"

"I haven't told her about it, but she might know. A player from Puddlemere is hosting the party—he might've told Oliver to send the invitations—so, she might."

"Well, I'll--"

"Come on, already!" Fred urged.

We arrived to a crowded home and a houseful of pissed wizards and witches jumping up and down to music loud enough to burst my eardrums. Fred held onto my hand and I led them into the house, a small area was cleared where no one was. Thank goodness.

"George!" I shouted, "Look cheery, honestly—you shouldnt've--"

"GEORGE!" we all turned around. It was—some random person I had no idea of her name.

"What?" he sounded thoroughly unhappy to see her.

"Hey, hey, you want to dance?"

"No," he said shortly.

"Later, then," and she walked away—back into the crowd.

"No," he whispered, then looked at Fred and I. He smirked and shook his hair out of his eyes, "Let's get something to drink, then!"

We shook our heads and headed into the kitchen were there was more—drinking. George had a firewhisky immediately thrown into his hands and he smiled back at Fred and I. I stopped his hand just before it could tilt upwards, "Maybe you shouldn't, George. You don't want to—uh--"

"Thanks, Mum, but I can handle myself."

"Fine, shag a random bird and make Alicia even more pissed off at you. Just don't come whining to me to resolve your problems—I already had Lee and Katie's tears stained into my floorboards," I shrugged and smiled at him.

He looked like he was honestly about to listen to me for a second, but he shrugged and downed the rest of the bottle. I looked at Fred but my arm was pulled nearly out of the socket as some wasted guy asked me if I wanted to do something with a bottle. Uh, no. Fred pointed his wand at the guys throat and smiled, "I'll do that, thanks." He flipped his hair out of his eyes and next thing I knew Fred was taking a shot from my stomach. Ew. I didn't like it to say the least. Yeah, it was Fred but I'd rather not have sticky all over my stomach for the rest of the night. Thanks.

"Is that Fred Weasley?" some girl said.

He lifted up his head—because it was, you know, sucking substance off my stomach—ugh. His hair flew across his face and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He squinted, "Megan?"

"Hey, Love."

"MEGAN?" I sat straight up—mistake, sticky substance now seeming into my jeans and below the belt. Ugh, disgusting.

"Who are you?" she asked, her hands on her hips and her see-through hair shimmering with the light. Stupid bitch.

"Angelina Johnson—Fred's--"

Fred looked like he could die and he looked back at me, "Girlfriend." He finished. "Angelina, you remember her."

"Oh, yeah," she looked me up and down. "I can't believe you're still together." She raised her eyebrows. "You didn't mention that--"

"Nice seeing you. Bye," Fred yanked me off the counter and we rushed past George—who was snogging some girl near the entrance to the kitchen—and we walked into the living room.

"Fred, I'm not doing that again—it's disgusting. I'm all sticky!"

"Yeah, you want to go home?"

"What? We just got here. I haven't even had anything to drink—and there's Dominic from work. You know—he parties _a lot_."

"Yeah, you want to?"

"No," I shook my head. "Just let me get this off. Is there a bathroom?"

"Upstairs," Fred pushed me towards the stairs.

I looked back at him, "Have you been here before?"

"No—I just saw who went into the bathroom down here," he smiled at me.

"Right." I hope he didn't mean that by it being George—because—I just hope it's not George.

So, we found an empty room among the ten or so rooms. Luckily enough, it had a bathroom. Fred and I entered and he just sat of the edge of the bed while I went into the bathroom.

"Thanks, Fred—this is everywhere. Honestly, _everywhere_. It's disgusting—I'm taking a shower."

He didn't answer. I peaked my head around the doorframe. "This would be the time that you make perverted jokes about 'everywhere' and ask to shower with me, Fred Weasley."

He looked up and smirked, "Yeah."

"Fred," I sat next to him and made a 'gross' face—the stickiness was really getting on my nerves. "What did you do for those two hours?"

He wasn't looking at me and his licked his lips, "Work." He said to the wall. He ran his fingers through his hair.

And I left his sorry ass right there. I don't know what he did but he sure doesn't get depressed just over seeing his ex-girlfriend. I mean, shit, I'm sticky everywhere—my Fred would definitely take advantage of that. So, I Apparated to my flat and took a nice shower in my quiet, empty home.

I got out of the shower and exhaled. I decided I needed to look pretty. Hell, if Fred did do something stupid I was going to make sure he regretted it. So, I put on my pretty pyjamas and entered my living room to, predictably, see Fred.

"Would you like to tell me why I'm pissed off at you—because my imagination goes and—well, there we've already broken up because it thinks you've shagged that tart. But, tell me."

"I didn't—I didn't do anything." He sighed, "She came to the shop around three--"

"Fred—oh. Tell me the reason you came home wasn't because of her."

He blinked, "A bit. I didn't want to do anything stupid, Angelina. I panicked."

I looked at him, "Were you—_thinking_—of her while--"

"No."

"You lie. What of the two hours?"

His elbows rested on his knees and his hands were through his hair. The classic troubled position. "I didn't do anything, Angelina."

"Well, Fred, you wouldn't look so damned distraught if you just thought of another girl!" I sighed, "Fred, usually you're very honest. I can't think of a time in our relationship where you've not been honest—but I highly doubt you would be distraught about thinking about Megan and working two extra hours for George."

Fred sighed loudly, "When I came back—she was there." Extraordinarily long pause. "we kissed."

I blinked a few times, "Oh," I exhaled.

"I'm sorry--"

"Oh, thank Merlin—is that all?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"How did it happen?" I rubbed my eyes.

"She—kissed me on the cheek—turned, she turned my face and just started kissing me. I asked her what the hell she thought she was doing and walked away. I spent the two hours trying to figure out what to do," he smirked and ran his fingers through his hair.

I smiled brightly at him and he smirked looking a bit disappointed. "I am sorry, Angelina—I could've--"

"You better be sorry, Fred Weasley."

"So, uh—you still--"

"Nope, you missed out, kid. Anyway, I've got to talk to George in the morning. So, go on home—I'll see you tomorrow. If you're not snogging anymore of your ex-girlfriends," I smiled at him and bid him good night.

Honestly, yeah, I'm pissed that the bitch kissed my man, but what am I going to do? I can't chastise the boy for saying no. Hell, with Fred—well, with how the kid used to be I'm just happy nothing else happened. However, if I see the tart again, she's going to get that platinum blonde ripped out of her head.

* * *

"Okay, Angelina, I'm leaving in about—two hours," Fred said. He was going to go with his family for Christmas. I could respect that and in all actually I envied him for having a decent family. Wish I was going there instead of back to my Mum's.

I looked at him with a miserable look, "Fred—I do not want to go back to my mother's."

"Don't, then, Angelina."

"Where else can I go?"

He shrugged, "It'll be fine—I won't even be there so she can't possibly be that horrible. Just tell her that we're over and she'll get you everything you want, bloody woman."

I smiled at him, "I'll think of something." Pauses—silences—looks. "How long are you going to be gone?"

"Just a couple of days, I think."

"Days," I nodded. "Think you can survive?"

"I've gone longer," he shrugged, smirking all the while.

"Just hope my mum changed back the bunk beds, the mattresses were pretty stiff."

He laughed, "What a coincidence."

"Oh Godric," I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Let's get you packed, Fred."

"Mmhmm," he complied with his voice, but he pulled my arm towards him anyway. "Come on, Ang, I know you're not dodgy enough to leave me with nothing at all." Of course not.

I just smirked and he took my matters into his own hands—more literally than I care to share.

So, Happy Christmas all.

* * *

**HAVE A GOOD ONE: Hope you liked the short chapter. Yeah, more updates on the crazy George/Alicia situations and I'll put something about Lee and Katie in the next as well. Hope you enjoyed it..please review and have a great holiday.**


	13. Chapter XIII: Nostalgia and Confessions

**OH, YES: Hope you all had a great and safe holiday. The New Year is coming up! YESSS. Well, here is another chapter, just wrapping up the holidays. Has anyone noticed that this story is going reallyyyyyy slow? We're only just in December--two months covered by thirteen chapters. Which means, this story is going to be reallyyyy long. I know you don't mind, though. Thanks for all the holidays wishes, I wish you the same. Read and Review.**

* * *

Yes, yes, very Happy Christmas. Let me share with you the events—at my dear mother's house. Actually, it wasn't bad and it was so adorable when Demitri proposed to Asami. She burst out in tears and covered her face furiously with her hands. She was sitting at the table and Demitri was on his knee before her, and she jumped on him, forcing him to the floor—it was obviously a yes.

Though my mother was shocked—no one had told her a thing, luckily because she probably would've talked Demitri out of it. She was smiling, and both of my parents congratulated them. The wedding is planned for April. Soon—why, well, it doesn't make sense to wait so long to get married, and—it's love, I guess.

The only thing near rude that my mother said—was she, again, was talking about Fred and I not being married. She called him a coward a few times, but also said good things—I think my father's talked to her a bit.

Overall, it was a wonderful Christmas. My parents gave me several books on Quidditch and one on life working at the Ministry—I thought that was, a subtle hint but also support for which career I wish to pursue. Ah, sigh. I just feel a lot better, I was dreading Christmas—which is unhealthy for people to do—and then it went all right. Good, I'm—that makes me very happy.

Fred and George are supposed to come back home today—take a day off and then they are back at the shop. So, we're going out to lunch—but I'm going to talk to Alicia and Katie before then. I need to know what the hell happened with Alicia the other night and I just need to talk to Katie because I haven't done that in a while. So, guys are talking before lunch as are the girls. Good stuff.

"Hey, Angelina," Alicia said somberly, entering my flat.

"I don't think you could look happier to see me," I said sarcastically.

"I know why you asked me here, Angelina. I'm not that dense," she plopped down onto my couch. Is she sure? I mean, just—think of the situation with George. Walking out on the kid while you're shagging. Sounds rather dense to me. No, not dense—just stupid, perhaps. But let me hear the story before I go off on the kid.

I smiled, "It's not the only reason or I wouldn't've asked Katie to come as well." I giggled, "Just go ahead and tell me, Alicia."

"Why'd I leave?" she asked. I nodded, refraining from laughing. She slouched and sighed, "Angelina, okay—so, of course I still love George and all, and I had so many drinks. So, he—we went into that room and started talking, we talked for maybe—five minutes about nothing pertaining to anything and then we kissed and everything and it pretty much went from there—but, I realized how much I would regret everything. And how awkward it would be--"

"You don't think it's going to be more awkward now?" I smirked.

"Angelina, I just couldn't—I didn't want to like that. I mean, if and when we get back together—I don't want it to be because I got piss drunk and easy."

I shrugged, "I guess your reasoning makes sense—but—it's just so odd to leave in the middle. Poor George's ego."

The corner of her mouth twitched and she exhaled, "Can I have a cup of tea, please?"

"Sure," and I made it right there, you know us magic folk.

"When is Katie coming?" Alicia asked, sipping her tea.

"She should be here soon, I think."

"How are her and Lee—I mean, have they gotten back together or what's the deal?"

I shrugged, "I haven't talked to them since they cried in the middle of my floor."

"It was sweet, though."

I laughed, "You could shag Lee all the way through and you can't George!"

Her mouth opened, "Angelina!" she whined.

"Well, Alicia—it doesn't make any damn sense that you were thinking properly while you were pissed and shagging George and that your mind doesn't seem to think of the consequences while shagging Lee!"

Her head fell into her hands which were on her lap, "I don't know how to make sense of it. It just happened, Angelina."

"You stopped—in the middle--" I began laughing again and a knock came at my door. I walked over, throwing a quick grin over my shoulder at Alicia. "Hey, Kates," I said, opening the door for Katie.

"Hey Ang, hey Alicia!" she stepped inside and placed her coat on my counter, hopping over to my couch and smiling at Alicia. "What's up? You look—troubled." I smiled at Katie and she just stared intently at Alicia.

"Boy trouble in paradise," I said shortly.

"Paradise? When have I _ever_ had paradise. You and Fred have always had the damn paradise!" Alicia sighed.

"It's true," Katie nodded. And what does she know? Just joking.

"Honestly, how the hell do you do it?" Alicia blew the hair out of her eyes.

I shrugged, "I mean, I don't know—we just, well, we rarely argue--"

"It's not the arguing—you constantly remain happy. I mean, you've been together _three years. _Little—minute bumps along the way."

"I'd say Garrett was more than minute," Alicia said. Ah, she was right.

"No, no," Katie said, "Didn't you mention something about her and Fred still at it during that time, too?"

I looked at both of them guiltily. What could I say? I can't help it that Fred and I are both irresistible—and two irresistible people not resisting each other—I mean, it's a good combination. If that makes sense. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Honestly—is he _that _good?"

"Fred is tolerable--"

"That's _not _what she's on about, Angelina," Katie said, smiling and crossing her legs over each other.

I think I went pink and smirked, "Oh come on—we've been over this before. I don't go over Fred's—quality."

Alicia and Katie laughed, looking at each other. "Something, just say—something." Alicia urged.

"Fine, fine. I'm just going to say," I sighed, "Fred is _really_ good at what he does," I laughed. "Is that good enough for you two?"

"No!" Alicia laughed, "When did you start being so secretive?"

"What, Alicia—you want a damn play-by-play?"

"That would be interesting."

"Well what about George, shall we compare? Good Merlin, Alicia."

"Well, you've got to be more descriptive. See, George--"

"I was only joking! I don't care to know. I know enough about me and Fred to be happy knowing about me and Fred. I don't need any assurance that the twin's match each other perfectly in any other area of their lives besides appearance, all right?" I shook my head, smirking.

"Appearance? Well, I was curious—I've meant to ask George, if--"

"Alicia, gosh," Katie laughed. "Let it be, goodness."

Yeah, we're not really going to talk about Lee, being that two people here have shagged him—I think it'd cause more confrontation. I'll just—no, I'll just not even think about it. I didn't want this subject in the first place, you know? I didn't.

"How—how're you, Katie?" I asked.

"Good, I'm good."

"And Lee?"

"We—he asked me to dinner the other night, I haven't yet decided if I should go," she ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "I—its too much trouble, I think. I'd just like to start fresh—with someone else, if I'm being honest."

"Really, now?" I said. "You don't want to get back with Lee in the least?"

"I mean, a part of me just wants—I mean, I want him there. I just don't want to have to be attached to him. I think everything would've been better if we remained just friends, honestly. I mean--" she smiled, "I haven't seen Oliver in a while, Ang."

Alicia and I laughed, "You still fancy him?"

"Not fancy, but damn—the boy is so gorgeous. I just wish he'd focus on something other than Quidditch!"

"I'm sure a nice bird could help him focus, Kates," Alicia said.

"Perhaps, I don't know. I haven't talked to him in so long and—well, I don't even know if he's—interested in me at all. So, it's really just like talking to a stranger again. Except he knows my name, of course."

"With school—and he focusing on Quidditch, don't you think it would be difficult—to maintain more so, even, than with Lee?"

"I'm not saying I want to court the boy, I just want to see how he's doing! Catch up on old times!"

"I think Lee's made her a bit antsy. Is he terrible?" I asked jokingly.

"Angelina! It's got nothing to do with anything like that! Nothing at all! Not even the slightest! I hadn't even thought of that!" Liar.

"Katie, would you like Wood's wood?" Alicia asked. Oh goodness.

I laughed outwardly and smiled at her. She stood there with her mouth open, "How dare you! I haven't said such a thing!"

"I wonder if he's a virgin--"

"Of course not, Alicia—have you seen the boy?" I said.

"Well, he's always focused on other things—Quidditch."

"Still, the boy may love the sport but he has other guy needs as well," I smiled. Tsk tsk tsk. This conversation is turning naughty—er.

"Wouldn't it be charming if he were?" Katie smiled.

Alicia and I looked at each other. "It would be—cute."

Alicia's mouth twitched, "Sure. I mean, he guards the wholes--hoops, rides wood, plays with--sticks. Maybe he's gay!"

We all had our mouth's in perfect 'O' shapes, "Uh, no! I don't even want to think of gorgeous Oliver Wood and—oh, ew. No! He can't be, that would ruin my everything!" Katie whined. Hell, I would be severely distraught as well. I mean, Oliver is certainly not for me—but there is no denying his—everything.

"Point being—Oliver is not gay and his business shall remain _his_ business until he wishes to share it with—me," Katie smiled and pranced around my living room.

"Loser," Alicia whispered.

"Honestly—Lee or Oliver? It's no competition and if Oliver is interested so am I."

"But poor Lee," I said. Yes, I actually think of the poor kid. Stupid, but still—I mean, for her to just switch lanes isn't doing any justice for the kid's morale—or whatever.

"Poor Lee?" Katie stopped, "Don't let me divulge what happened again! I'd rather keep the peace—but Lee should not be associated with the word 'poor' unless you're talking about limited income."

"Right," I nodded. Keep the peace—nice.

"So, when's lunch?"

I looked at the clock on my wall, "Oh, shit! We're late, come on!"

* * *

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," I said as we sat across from the boys. Surprisingly, both Lee and George were there. How exciting.

"Hello, ladies," Lee said. He smirked at us all and we nodded. Katie avoided his eyes, obviously when she saw him she thought of what we were talking about—and Oliver, perhaps.

"Hi," I smiled at them all and sat down across from Fred—we were opposite each other on the inside of the booth. Next to Fred was George and across from George was Lee who was beside Alicia who was across from Katie. So Fred by George by Katie, then me across from Fred by Lee by Alicia. Right.

"How was everyone's Christmas?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, Angelina—what happened with your mother?" Fred smirked.

"It went all right, honestly. I was surprised."

"Good, and you two?" Fred asked Alicia and Katie.

"Just—just with the family, you know—it went all right," Katie answered.

"That sounds fun, Katie," Lee said, he smiled charmingly at her and she just smirked from the side of her mouth, clasping her hands together, she pressed them against her face and rested her elbows on the table. Isn't this a situation?

"How was it at the Weasley's?" I asked Fred and George.

They looked at each other, "Good," they said in unison.

"How is Ron? It feels like I haven't seen anyone but you five in the longest time. And Harry—was he there?"

"Yeah, he was." George said.

"I guess they're all right, the same by the looks of it," Fred stated.

"Nice, nice. So, Lee—what did you do for Christmas?" I asked.

Lee held up his finger and smiled, "Hello, Miss," he said to the waitress.

"Hi, afternoon everyone! What can I get you to drink?"

"Teas all 'round," George said.

"I didn't want tea," Alicia said.

"Teas all 'round," George repeated.

Alicia glared at him and leaned against the back of the booth, her hands crossed around her front.

The waitress smiled and nodded, "Ready to order?"

"Yeah," Lee said.

"I don't know," Katie said.

"I'd like--" and we all ordered, our food came, not so eventful.

"I'm going to get some air, it's a bit heavy in here," I said, waiting for Lee and Alicia to get up.

So, I was just standing against the brick wall of the restaurant, pulling my fingers through my hair when Fred stepped out beside me and intertwined his fingers in mine.

"Hello, Love," he said.

"What's the time?"

"About two, why?"

"I've got to go meet Oliver. There's only a couple of days before Quidditch—I need to train up, you know? Tell everyone I said bye."

"They're coming now, just wait."

"And where're you off to?" Katie asked.

"Quidditch practice."

"Oh, _yeah,_" Alicia said. "I forgot. I've got to go, too."

"Are you going to see Oliver?" Katie asked.

I looked at Lee, "Yeah."

"Give him my regards," she smiled.

Alicia and I looked at each other and nodded. I rolled my eyes. "Bye, everyone."

Fred licked his lips and smirked. I smiled at him. I let go of his hand and he was hesitant to let me go. "Later, guys."

* * *

"—and work off that Christmas supper, eh?" Oliver smiled as he went into the separate changing rooms.

Hmm, when should I bring up the thing about Katie wanting him? Hmm—I suppose I should ask what he's been up to. Maybe have a nice chat over dinner or something—hmm, we'll see.

So, I finished changing and opened the door to see Oliver coming out of the door opposite mine, putting his shirt on. Good—great—my word, thank you Quidditch. Oh, goodness. I turned my head and bit my lip, then I smiled at him.

"Angelina have you eaten yet?"

"At one this afternoon, is all," I answered—when he was fully clothed.

"Well it's been hours—would you come to dinner with me? You don't think Fred will mind, eh?" he smiled charmingly. Of course, anything, Oliver. Haha.

"No, he wouldn't mind," I smiled back. Hell, even if he does oh well. I'm hungry and I have best friend duties. Or something.

"Good. What do you like?"

"Everything, doesn't matter."

So, we went to this small, ordinary place. Good thing, because I don't think I could have survived if he took me somewhere nice.

"So, how is everything?" Oliver asked once we were seated.

"Everything with what?"

"I mean, everything," he laughed, "how're Fred and George? It's a shame they aren't playing Quidditch—they were excellent beaters. I've heard Gryffindor took a hit losing them _and _Harry last year. Must've been a pain as Captain," he sipped his water.

"Yeah, it was a royal hell. But I survived. I'm just happy to be playing Quidditch again."

We talked about Quidditch until the food came—and while we were eating. I couldn't find a place to fit in Katie at all. Finally, he mentioned something about them not having pumpkin pasties.

"Katie _loves_ those!" Yeah, it's pathetic but I had to fit the girl in there somewhere or this trip would be a waste—going out to eat with a gorgeous boy like Wood—I couldn't possibly be here for myself.

"Katie—Katie Bell. Why, I haven't seen her in a good while—her or Spinnet. Well, I see Spinnet playing a bit, but not much, still. How—how is she?"

"Good, we—uh, we've been talking about you actually. You know Katie used to have this schoolgirl crush on you, don't you?"

He looked taken aback, "No, I didn't actually." Does he know how hot he is that practically every girl at Hogwarts—sans moi, of course—would've _paid_ to have him pay more attention to them than Quidditch? Obviously not.

"She did—does, kind of."

"Well, she hasn't seen me since I left. How can she possibly fancy me?" You're gorgeous, idiot.

I shrugged, "Reminiscing on old times, I suppose."

He smirked, "Suppose."

"You should write to her some time."

"Oh, Angelina, I'd like that—but I don't think. I don't have time to—to court anyone or anything like that, Angelina. It's—I'm always moving around and things with the team. I'm sure she's lovely and I'll still write to her—I just, well, if she fancies me I don't think it's a very good idea to—to, I guess, lead her on or anything."

I laughed—falsely, of course, "Did I say fancy, Oliver? Why, she just—she's catching up with the old Quidditch mates, is all!" Ahahahaha. More fake laughing.

He smiled, "Right. Well, fine, good—I'll write, then, of course—I'd like to see what she's been up to. Is she playing Quidditch?"

"Yes. She's still at Hogwarts, you know? Her last year."

"Right. Well, Angelina, this was nice and thanks—but I've got some—reading for the team, organizing, you know—the whole lot of it," he smiled. "I can walk you home if you like."

"I'll be fine. Thanks, Oliver—this was nice."

"Right, have a good one," he picked up his jacket and smirked at me as he got up.

I took another sip of water—wishing it was some kind of alcohol—and got up from the table. I fail miserably as a best friend. Perhaps I can have luck being the good girlfriend I pride myself on being.

* * *

"Angelina, I've been waiting _hours_ for you here. I've only got today—then I've got to go to the shop tomorrow. I've barely seen you all day. You know, I don't even think we've kissed. Where've you been?"

I had Apparated to my flat and greeted by Fred. That good girlfriend-best friend thing. Not doing so good right now.

* * *

**YES, I KNOW****: It was a bit short and sorry. Good news--I know how I'm going to end the story and I know you'll like it. We've still got this drama to settle out and the wedding, the twins' birthday and New Years so this is going to be very long. I'm sure you don't mind. After this story, maybe I 'll change perspectives or tell George/Alicia accounts on the events..who knows? All I know is that I'm not near finished, I'm loving these stories. Please review, guys and thanks for everything.**


	14. Chapter XIV: Couldn't Resist, I Suppose

**OKAYYY: Blame my computer because I had a whole page of stuff I wrote up here but it decided to act stupid, so sorry. Okay, yeah, New Years. Oh, and yeah, some stuff is kind of out of whack with the chronology, forgive me. **

* * *

"Hey—_honey_," I smiled.

He looked at my wildly, his eyes wide and a curious look on his face, "Where have you been? I know practice couldnt've lasted that long."

"I went to dinner," I sat my things on the counter and walked nearer to him.

"With who?" he took a step back.

"Oliver," I smiled. "Quidditch business—and I needed to talk to him about Katie. You know she's come to fancy him more than Lee," I smiled.

"Angelina, today is that last day of holiday and you're off gallivanting with Quidditch buddies after I haven't seen you in days!"

"'Gallivanting'?"

"Yes! Gallivanting!" he swished his hair out of his eyes and twitched his nose.

I smirked, my arms crossed.

"Stop smirking, Angelina—I'm really—not happy with you right now," he said rather unconvincingly. We all know Oliver's delay was just unpleasant for dear William.

I smirked anyway, "Aw, I'm sorry, Fred," I began swaggering toward him, my arms swinging. I smiled at him.

"Now, Angelina—you, you keep your distance."

I backed him into the wall and put my hand to his chest, getting rather close to his face. He bit his lip and turned his head. I began to turn his head when we were interrupted by a _crack!_

"ANGELINA!"

I turned around and rolled my eyes, "Hey Katie."

"How did it go with Oliver?" she smiled at me.

I was going to answer her but Fred came from behind me, "Did it not look like we were up to something?"

"Shh, Fred," I said to him. "It went fine—actually, in your case—well, Oliver said he was too busy at the time to court, really."

"Uh," her face fell and she looked distraught, "I guess I'll have to stick with Lee."

I looked confused—because I was, "Katie—you can't be with Lee if you want someone else. It's just not right."

"Well, Lee asked me on a date. I think I should go."

"But you don't want to—it wouldn't make any sense. You can't just—that's stupid, Kates, you like Oliver and already said you were sick of Lee--"

"Ah, ah, ah," she held up her finger, "I said that if Oliver was interested so was I. He's not—so I'm not and I'm just fine with Lee."

"But no one wants to be second. What if I liked George but George didn't like me so I just went out with Fred because George didn't like me and I thought I'd just settle for Fred. How would that be?"

"What the hell did you just say?"

"Nothing. Just—do you really want to get back with Lee?"

She thought for a second and smiled, "Yes."

I shrugged, "Don't get hurt again—he may not feel the same way."

"Well, I'll just," she sighed, "I'll see."

"_Great_. Goodbye dear Katie."

"Oh, dear Fred—not upset your dear Ang wanted to dine with gorgeous Wood rather than be with you?" Katie, shut the hell up. Thanks.

"Not true," my head whipped towards Fred then I scowled at Katie. She smirked and tilted her head to the side. "Don't be upset with me because Wood doesn't fancy you, Katie, now stop."

She smiled, "You are charming."

"Mend hearts, Katie. Now goodbye," I smiled at her and she smirked then Disapparated.

"Goodness," I sighed. "Where is your brother—and, and Alicia?" I asked Fred.

"Alicia stopped by after practice—when I thought I'd see you. I don't know where she went after that and I think—hell, I don't know where George is."

I sighed and plopped onto my couch, "Come hither, Frederick," I smiled over my shoulder and he shuddered.

"Never again, Angelina. Never again. You're lucky we're pressed for time and I'm not happy, this should be good," he smiled and hovered over me while I was sitting on the couch. I pushed his hair out of his eyes and kissed him. Has anyone noticed that it's always Fred's shirt that is the first to come off? I don't know—maybe the kid just likes being starkers, hell, I don't complain.

Anyway, less clothes, faster heart beats—and a loud _crack! _"Damn it!" Fred threw his hair out of his eyes and got off the couch. He hit the wall with his shirt and put it back on, heading towards my room. "Just call when you're finished, ladies, I've got all night," he said sarcastically. Oh shut up, you randy git. Honestly.

"Hey, Alicia," I said, smiling over the top of the couch.

"Uh, sorry," she smiled.

I smirked, "Don't worry. What've you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing, really," she said nicely, "Where is George?" she asked more hurriedly.

"I don't know and nor does Fred. Why?" I asked.

"I wish to speak with him, that's all."

"You two never speak. In fact, you've never spoken—every time you try to talk things out you end up shagging and the whole thing just gets—I don't know, well, no—I don't know where he is."

She leaned her face against her fist and smirked, "Well, so do you and Fred."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, about that--"

"So you honestly don't know where he's gone to?"

"Check their flat, Alicia, I don't keep tabs on the bloke," I stretched out on my couch.

"All right, bye Angelina."

"Bye."

I sighed and got off the couch. Stupid Fred, now I had to chase the boy down and I was tired—Quidditch for hours, hello? So, I walk—slowly—into my room and I am immediately pulled to the right into my bathroom. Guess who? I smiled when I saw Fred, duh, and he pulled me further into the bathroom when there was, yet another, extremely annoying _crack!_

"Go the hell away!" Fred shut the bathroom door and I laughed, falling to the floor.

I got up and opened the door, "Hey George!" I smiled at him.

"Hi, uh--"

"Alicia was looking for you," I said.

"Okay, um--"

"Go find her, then," Fred said and he pulled me back into the bathroom and closed the door.

"FRED!"

"_Angelina,"_ he said. I just laughed.

"Bye," George said from the other side of the door.

"I was trying to talk to him. That's your twin, shouldn't you be working on the shop or spending bonding time together—or—_something?_"

"George is great but he's not so much pleasing to be around as you are—_physically."_

"Lord, I hope not," I smiled and backed further into the bathroom with Fred closing in on me, his face less than two centimeters from mine.

Suddenly there came a polite knock on the door and Fred rolled his eyes. I laughed again.

"Uh, sorry," came George's voice. "Do you know where she might be—Alicia, I mean."

"I told her to look at your flat, she may be there, George."

"Okay, thanks," he said. I'm guessing he actually left this time.

"We've wasted about an hour talking to these stupid people, now--" he got off of the floor because he had sat down out of frustration. I was still turned toward the door and he came behind me, giving me chills actually. I exhaled, nice. He was still behind me and he kissed my shoulder. Oh, Godric. Time to exercise all that greatness I expressed to Alicia and Katie.

* * *

Needless to say, I woke up on my bathroom floor at two o'clock in the morning. I didn't know if I hurt from the hard floor, or—whatever else. Haha. Anyway, I got up and opened the door, causing light to shine on the floor, waking up Fred.

"Ah, women, turn that light out," he said, covering his eyes.

I smiled and did so, "Get up, you bum!" I pulled him up from the floor, struggling because he weighed a ton.

"_Angelina,"_ he whined. "I want to go back to sleep."

"Not on the floor, you idiot," I pushed him onto the bed and he crawled into a comfortable position like a small child. He fell right back to sleep and I just rolled my eyes, smiling.

I got back into bed and fell back asleep myself only to be woken up at nine o'clock to hear Fred breaking my things trying to get dressed and out of my flat.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"I'm late!" he quickly put the rest of his clothes on and Disapparated. Good morning.

I fixed a cup of tea and hours passed rather slowly. At around noon, Alicia dropped by.

"Hello, Angelina," she smiled.

"What of you and George?" I asked. No need to hesitate, honestly.

"Okay," she sat down. "I waited for him at his flat and he appeared just minutes after I was there. 'Hi, George.' I said. He looked really distraught and all. I guess I hurt him or something." No, you didn't. She only left in the middle of shagging the boy and shagged Lee all the way through. That still kills me. "I apologized and all. He acted all nonchalant about it and I asked if he didn't care at all. I wondered if he actually cared what was my reasoning. He shrugged, and said he did and I told him. He smirked—you know, that adorable smirk those twins do. And he said he thought that was all right then and we shouldnt've got so much to drink but even he knew what he was doing. But, yeah. We're good."

"How was the shag, then?" I asked nonchalantly.

She looked at me disapprovingly, as if she was going to say they didn't shag. In fact, I expected her to say that they didn't. She sighed, "Oh, it was great," she laughed.

I made a disgusted face. Those two—I swear. "Are you—actually back together?"

"I don't know," she smiled and looked all off in space. Oh, ew, she must've been thinking about George. Uh.

I gave her another disgusted face, "Right. I wonder what Katie's up to?" I asked. Now that the Alicia and George drama was over, we all needed to see how Lee and Katie were going to work out. Ah, I'm looking forward to it so, so much.

"It's a shame, that. They were always so adorable during school, now I'm just tired of—Lee and her."

I sighed, "I can say the same for everyone else," I looked at her.

"Oh, shut up."

"Katie's got to go back to Hogwarts so Lee will probably start back up in no time," I shrugged. All this—drama, I hate it. Only thing I have to look forward to is the wedding. And that's four months from now.

* * *

The next few days when I saw George, he looked impeccably happy and absolutely nothing fazed him. It had been days after Christmas and Katie and Lee still hadn't gotten back together. Katie kept dodging everything Lee threw at her and making up ridiculous excuses why she couldn't go with him. Lee just went with it because he didn't want any additional tension to mess up the potential reunion of the two. Poor kid.

Katie was now being the bitch—Lee hadn't even looked—_glanced_—at another girl since he promised Katie he wouldn't and expressed how dearly sorry he was. Good on the boy, but damn Katie. Whatever. We'll see what happens during the New Year's Celebration. Ha!

I had another practice with Oliver on New Year's Eve—the players would be chosen just after New Year's Day and I needed more practice. I found I flew well. Oliver wished me a happy New Year and hoped to see me on the team next year. I wish so, too, Oliver. And I thanked him.

Now, I was planning on having a small gathering at my house—meaning that only the six of my close friends would be there. However, the twins—being the twins—decided that it was a New Year and nothing should be small. So, they and some other people are hosting the party at a large manor on the countryside. Should be hell but I look forward to it.

Alicia and Katie were in my living room, chatting before the party and I walked it. "Evening, Angelina! Aren't you excited?" Katie asked very—excitedly.

"Ecstatic," I said sarcastically with a smile on my face.

"Honestly," Alicia said. "What are you planning on wearing?"

"Nothing special," I replied. I've no one to impress, but I was going to look cute—as always, of course.

"Oh," Katie smiled. "Did Fred and George--"

"Yes, they did invite Oliver but I'm not certain if he's coming. Shush!" I smiled at her, "and what are you planning on wearing?"

"Something smashing," she smirked. Yeah.

"Lee is going to be there, Katie. You can't be flirting with Oliver. He'll be devastated," I said, walking over to my kitchen and sitting at the counter facing them.

She rolled her eyes. I could slap her, "I'll be subtle, then."

"Whore," Alicia said. I agree. And so we laughed.

"I am not! Honestly, stop. I feel dreadful about the situation enough already," she whined.

Alicia and I looked at each other.

"Whatever, you two! Whatever happens happens."

Another look shared. She's mad, Katie is.

On with the celebration, I suppose.

* * *

"Ang! Ang! Ang, Angelina! Come _on!"_ Fred, George, and Lee urged the three of us to hurry up and get ready so they could go to the party. They were gathered in my living room while Katie, Alicia, and myself were getting more ready in my room.

I had honestly not dressed up or anything. Somewhere along the lines of what I wore on my date with Garrett that one time—way back then. Yeah, chic casual, I guess. Anyway, I was still hot, duh.

Katie was overly dressed and overly made up. I think she was trying to impress Oliver. Alicia, well, Alicia looked normal—somewhere along the lines of my clothing style. However, she wore heels, making it look dressier. I asked why she wore heels and she smiled brightly at me. I was guessing it was for George and his pleasure. Eh.

"There's only twenty-four hours in a day, Love!" Fred shouted from the other room.

"Oh, shut up!" I said as I was the first out of the room.

The boys all looked at each other and wolf whistled like at the Yule Ball. However, they were looking in other inappropriate places than they did that night.

The three of us sighed and rolled our eyes. Boys.

"May we escort you ladies?" George asked, holding out his hand for Alicia. So cute. The other boys attempted to follow suit but Alicia pushed Katie and myself out of the way so she could curtsey—who does that—and take George's hand.

Katie and I looked at each other, disgusted, and then proceeded to take Fred and Lee's hands—how normal people do. Yeah, so Lee was Katie's date but she was going to see Oliver. Messed up, right? What has happened to today's youth?

Anyway, we soon arrived to an extravagant manor near the countryside and were in awe until the Weird Sister's struck our ears. Then we were in party mode.

"Ang, we're—uh, I'll see you, we'll see you closer to midnight," Fred screamed in my ear, though I could barely hear him.

So, Fred, George, and Lee headed toward the center of the crowds to show off their new fireworks and stuff, promoting their shop, you know the deal.

Alicia, Katie, and myself shared looks and just shrugged. We can fully enjoy ourselves without them. Of course. Katie looked around more than the rest of us. I suppose she was searching for Oliver.

"Let's get something to drink!" Alicia shouted.

"No, I don't want to get pissed," I said. I didn't. Honest.

"Oh, it's NEW YEARS!" Alicia said. "Loosen up, Angelina."

I rolled my eyes and allowed her to drag me into the kitchen for something to drink. I still wasn't going to get pissed.

"There's Oliver!" Katie smiled. Hopefully he'll recognize her with her painted face. Ha.

I actually needed to talk to him so I walked over with Katie. "H--" she began.

"Angelina! Hello, good evening. Miss Bell," he titled his head. Katie smiled. "Angelina," I guess he was just addressing me because he actually knew me. Maybe. "I want you to meet someone." I took a quick glance at Katie and she looked thoroughly distraught. "This is Michael." My first thought was ''DAMN! Oliver is gay.' And then my second was—'oh shit, that is Garrett's brother!' Twin brother. Ditching my thought process, I spewed my drink over him.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" I held my mouth and wiped it off of him.

"Do you two know each other?" Oliver asked, helping to siphon the wetness off of Michael.

"We've met," we said in unison.

"Ditched my brother, you did. He was rather upset about it," Michael said.

"Sorry," was all I could really think of to say.

"Well, Angelina, you see—Michael is--"

"Hey, Ang, are you thirsty? George and I--" Fred came over and realized he had walked in the middle of something. He smiled at Oliver and just looked at Michael. He must've thought it was Garrett or something because he looked like he was going to kill me. I shook my head slightly.

"Are you the boy she ditched my brother for?" Michael, stupid, stupid boy.

"Actually, _boy_, I am the _man_ that she courted before and after your brother made his _very _small appearance," he smiled.

I coughed, "Fred, honestly--"

"Um," Oliver looked rather uncomfortable. "Well--"

"Yeah, still desperately trying to win her back—and still hooking up with her while she was taken. Tsk, tsk, tsk."

Fred smiled, "Couldn't resist, I suppose," he stroked his chin.

"Yeah, you couldn't," Michael said.

"No, dear boy—_she_ couldn't," Fred smiled brightly.

"Fred!" I yanked him away and pushed him into the nearest room I could find. Unfortunately, it was the bathroom. It'll work, I'm not choosing. I had just realized how much shit I had been involved in this year. Damn, Ang, get it together.

"Oh, Ang, I like it when you get mad," Fred laughed.

"Stop it! You're embarrassing!"

"Only the truth, Love," he puckered his lips at me just once.

"Fred--" I was starting to nag him and scream and pout, but he had pushed me into the door, causing a rather loud sound. "Fred--"

He had me, of course—I mean, pinned there. I couldn't moved if I tried. He put his hand to my neck and tilted my head to the side. "If you think," he began to whisper into my ear, "it's pleasant for me to remember you were with another bloke—one the likes of him—and have that sod tell me about my dear Ang getting legged over by another bloke--" he laughed a moment and it brought his face further away from mine. He blew in my ear.

I turned my head completely away from him, "Fred, come on," I attempted to push him off of me or something, but no. I failed.

He was smiling all the while. He looked at me a few times and then his hand passed the bottom of my dress—much like that night of the Yule Ball—and went underneath.

"Fred!" I managed to pull my hands out and attempted to bat away his hands from under my dress. "Fred, _no."_

Fred laughed, "Shut up," he said. Yes sir. No, no. While I was still struggling to remove his hands he had kissed me and was continuing to kiss me while I was—still trying to remove his hands. He stopped kissing me and smiled, his hand had reached thebrim of my knickers. This would be when he intertwined his fingers in the string of them—on the side. I gave him a death glare and he was still smiling.

"Fred, seriously, stop."

"Keep at it, Angelina, it only makes me want you more," he smiled and kissed my collarbone. Good Merlin.

I continued trying to pull his hands down and I heard the tearing of material. Damn it. I liked these knickers. Fred smiled at me. "Not any good now, are they?"

I started reaching for my wand to repair the thread. "Looking for this, are you?" Fred pulled it from behind him.

"Fred."

"Do you still think about him?"

I attempted at get away from him and get my wand, his fingers were still gripping at my knickers as well. Fred played with my wand in his free other hand. He still had me firmly pressed to the wall.

"Do you?" He asked, listening intently.

"Yes," I replied shortly.

"Tell me," Fred began to whisper. He moved his lips across my ear again, "how was it, dear Angelina?" he whispered in the most seductive way I could've imagined.

I said nothing and kept my face away from his. Intense. Fred was enjoying this more than I can describe.

He smiled, "Could he make you scream?"

I choked and Fred laughed. He licked his lips. He drives me mad. "Could he, Angelina?"

I look at him and smiled, "Yes."

I felt another tear from my right side. "And did you enjoy it?"

"I would've liked to finish, yes."

Fred smiled. How he loves games. Except Scrabble. "And who do you prefer?"

I smiled, "I hardly--"

Yeah, did I mention I don't have anymore knickers on? Damn that Fred Weasley.

"Go ahead, tell me."

"Uh--"

So basically, when the clock struck twelve I was in that bathroom and I wasn't screaming 'Happy New Year', I'll tell you that. Haha.

* * *

**YEAH: Read and Review. Sorry my comp is gay. Thanks guys for everything.**


	15. Chapter XV: Ah, It's A New Year

**_YOU WANT TO READ THIS: _Okay, so thanks for all of the reviews and everything. Sorry this is coming a little late--I finished it a while ago and had some trouble getting to the comp. You forgive me. **

**Okay, well I have good news. This story (of the three) has had the most alerts, more than ten reviews a chapter and is just under 50,000 words! Yayyy. You must just love me..haha. Anyways, I find that to be really good and I wanted to thank you for it. So, you of course know that the story is going to be extraordinarily long. I'm aiming for 60,000 to 70,000 and 75,000 being the extradinary goal for this story. So..yayyy!**

**Well, that's not all..I said I wanted to reward you..so I am! EVERYONE (who submits a review) can ask me THREE questions. These questions can be about the story, characters, the plot, etc. I shall answer all three. However, depending on the quality and if it gives away anything major, I will not answer some. So you can ask if Ang and Fred are going to get married and I'll give you a yes, maybe a no..or I just won't answer. Anyway, every question is going to have some kind of a response. _Everyone wanting to ask their three questions MUST submit a review. _Choose your questions wisely because you only get three. ANDDD the person who comes up with the BEST scenario of what is going to happen in the story will get personally updated by me, get my notes, and the outline of the story. (I recommend having AIM for the best updating.) Again, everyone should review in order to submit.**

**Overview:**

**--review**

**--ask three questions**

**--give a scenario.**

**Hope you enjoy. Please participate.**

* * *

Well, it's a new year. I can finally say everything that happened last year can—uh, sort of be forgotten. So, Fred and I exited the bathroom, finally—after, like five hours. No, not really—I'm exaggerating.

"You invited Verity?" Katie was crying as she approached us. "Where've you two been? It's been horrible. You've been gone for hours! I looked for you. I've felt dreadful. Lee's gone. Alicia's gone with George. Oliver's gone with some girl and I've been alone."

Fred and I looked at her, "Happy New Year," we said in unison.

Just go back to school, Katie, dear. Just go back to school.

"Angelina?" she said as we passed her.

"Honestly, Katie—maybe you should just, chill out."

"Come on, Ang," Fred tugged on my hand and we Disapparated to his flat. "You didn't want to stay, did you?"

"No, I would rather not see Michael again."

Fred looked a bit awkward.

"Fred, he was just like—my Megan, or the other ten girls--"

"No, he's not," he walked into his room and I followed him.

"How so?" I asked.

"I have _never _even touched another girl after we went out. Nevertheless shag someone," he pulled something out of his drawer.

"I know, Fred, I get that—but I still feel—nothing, never mind."

"Nothing, exactly—none of it made any sense. So, it's over. Stop bringing it up—could you not tell that I don't like thinking about it? Honestly, yeah, maybe the shagging threw my whole feelings off and everything but every time I think about that prat I get really pissed off. Could you not tell I was mad?" he looked back at me because he was still fumbling in his dresser.

"Yes," I replied shortly.

"Then stop talking about it and leave it at that."

"Sorry."

He kept looking through his drawers still and I just sat on his bed.

"I thought, Fred—I thought you had forgiven me."

"I did—do, but it doesn't make me feel any better that you shagged another bloke, Angelina!"

"But, Fred—you had plenty of girls--"

"BEFORE—get that—_before_ us!"

"Still--"

"'Still' nothing, Angelina. It's not the same, it's not close—just let it go and shut up about it. I don't want to talk about it."

"You never want to talk about anything," I mumbled.

"Angelina, why are you being so stupid?" he turned around to ask me.

"What?"

"Why—answer me this, _why_ would I want to talk about my girlfriend shagging another bloke? Does that even make sense to mention the idea? Honestly, what don't you understand? I don't talk about things that make me want to curse people."

"Oh, don't be childish."

"I thought we made up," he said sharply. "Stop bringing the shit up. I don't want to be mad at you, Angelina. I would much rather talk about how you still haven't got any knickers on right now."

I rolled my eyes and just scooted up to the headboard to rest my back on it. I sat there and picked up a book from his bedside table.

"Though I like it very much when you're angry, Angelina." I kept my concentration on the book. "You get feisty—and you never look at me directly unless you're saying something spiteful. And you play like you don't want anything to do with me, you don't want me to touch you—but you do. It's all part of your game and that's how you like it." Book, read—lines.

He had come to my side of his bed and lowered the book from in front of my face. I looked at him directly and he smirked. He gave me a quick kiss and then threw everything he was digging for in his drawers over his shoulder.

"I'm going to take a shower, Love—you just stay right there and pretend to read," he winked and went into the bathroom.

Well, I was waiting for him to get out but I fell asleep in the meantime. Sorry. I heard the bathroom door open, though, and my eyes opened. I was laying over his bed with my arm over one side and the book open on the floor. Fred came out the steamy bathroom with a towel around his waist and the rest of his perfectly defined body was still wet. Uh, thank you for whatever I did right in life.

"Aw, Ang, how adorable," he smiled.

"I'm tired. Come sleep with me," I said sleepily.

"I intend to," he smiled.

I didn't even get to watch the show, I stayed facing away from where he was and closed my eyes. I was really tired, I guess. I felt him climb into bed a few minutes later and I stayed where I was. I felt him come closer to me and begin playing with my hair.

"Angelina, don't you want to change out of your dress?" he asked quietly.

"Nuh-uh," I said—without opening my mouth.

He placed his arm over my waist, because I was on my side.

"Turn out the light, Fred, please."

"I'm bored."

"It's like four in the morning, go to sleep."

"It's New Years, Angelina."

"Well go back to the party, I don't care."

"Can I?"

"Yeah, I don't care."

"No, I won't."

"Then, sleep, Fred."

I felt him snuggle up closer to me and he kissed my jawbone. It's all he could reach, I guess. And his arm was placed on my leg. Slyly—though not so much, Fred slid his hand up my dress.

"Fred! Stop!" I pushed his arm away from me and turned over so I was on my stomach.

"Uh. I'm not tired, so I'm just going to see if anyone else is still there. I'll be back."

"Bye."

So, I was sleeping absolutely nice. Wonderful. Best sleep, you know—Fred has a really comfortable bed. I never appreciated it before, well, it's good. Well, too early then I would care to wake up—I did. Fred Apparated—_loudly_—into his flat.

"Fred, what the hell are you doing?" I pulled my hair out of my eyes, thinking I overslept or something.

"Oh, Angelina. I love you so much! Oh, Godric—you—you, little lady, you're looking _hot._"

"What?"

He jumped on the bed, "Oh, altitude smaltitude, I'm feeling _good!"_

"My—Fred, what is wrong with you?" I distanced myself from him on the bed.

"That party, that was some party," he laughed. "Angelina, I _love_ you."

"Fred, honestly," I rolled my eyes and just turned back over, realizing his stupid ass was pissed and I just wanted to go back to sleep. My back was facing him.

"_Angelina," _Fred started laughing, "you're still not wearing--"

"Fred, _shut _up."

"Come here, Angie," Fred rolled over on top of me and that turned me over.

"Fred, stop," I turned my head and kept my arm outstretched on his shoulder.

"Ah, ah, ah, Angelina," he held my face in his hands.

"Fred, I'm tired. Can we do this in—about four hours?"

"Come on, Angelina!" he slid both of his hands half way up my dress. I'm tell you—no more dresses—none. I won't wear any for the rest of forever.

"_Fred,"_ I whined, trying to pull his hands down. Damn, this is getting old.

"Angelina, honestly," he pulled his hands from underneath my dress. They were just above my knees now. "why you do always play—like you're actually going to roll over and not shag me?" He was so sloshed. So sloshed. However…

I just smirked at him and I brought his face back to mine. I kissed him and during this time, his hands crept back up my dress. Remember that one time—where Fred was pissed—and then George made fun of me because I supposedly screamed his name like super loud? Just thought I'd remind you.

Like, I don't know what the hell it is, but—maybe the firewhisky gives him more energy or—hell, I don't know, I just know—well, yeah.

* * *

"Nice! JUST what I want to wake up to see! GREAT. I love it, I am so thankful that my Happy New Year's gift from Angelina and Fred is free nakedness all exposed in the open and great!"

"Close the fucking door, you sod!"

It's not as bad as George said, honest. I had the sheet covering the most of me. I was laying on my back and Fred was on his stomach, I don't know he was all spread eagled over the bed so, I guess that could be what George was on about.

"My pleasure!"

I groaned and rolled over.

"And hurry up! Katie's pitching a fucking fit out here and I'm about to kill her!" That does not motivate me to get up—at all.

Well, it's as good a time as any. I pulled my legs over the side of the bed and put Fred's shirt on to walk to the bathroom. I took a shower and washed my hair and all that great clean stuff. I then put on a regular t-shirt and some of my dear boyfriend's shorts. I walked into the living room and saw Katie, Alicia, and George.

"Can I help you?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair, which was still wet.

"_You _said Oliver said he couldn't court anyone!" Katie shouted. Bitch, calm down. Haha, sorry.

"Because he did, calm down."

"Well he was with a girl last night!"

I smiled and looked at the daft girl before me, "Maybe he just wanted to shag her?" I sat on the nearest lounger.

She looked more confused, "Uh--"

"Yeah, and what happened to Lee anyway?" George asked.

"Oliver--"

"—does not like you. So just stick with Lee," Fred walked into the living room and sat down nearly on top of me. I elbowed him.

"Sod you, Fred," Katie said.

"Truth, my love," he winked at her.

"Fred—what happened to you last night when you went back to the party?" I asked, scooting over so he wasn't covering me entirely.

"Ah, nothing."

"Were you there as well?" I asked George.

"No."

"Then who did you get pissed with?" I turned to Fred.

Fred bit his lip, "Eh, some—people."

"Fred."

"Um, I don't know their names."

"Fred."

"Lee--"

"And?"

"Uh—V—Verity," I didn't look at me directly but just a glance.

I gave him and look of disgust and pushed him entirely off of me.

"Angelina, come on--"

"No, no—go get pissed with Verity," I got up from the couch.

"Angelina, Lee was with Verity anyway!" he said before I got to his room.

"What?" Katie looked at Fred.

"Uh, um—uh, well--"

"Why--" Katie began.

"Because, um, someone may have let it slip that you were after Oliver?" Fred said.

"'Whatever happens happens,'" Alicia mocked Katie.

"Yeah," Fred hopped over the chair and rushed after me. I was in the doorway to his room.

"Shut up, Alicia," Katie said.

"_Angelina,"_ Fred pushed me in his room and closed the door behind him. "Now, don't think too much about it--"

"There's nothing to think about. _You_, Fred, you bloody hypocrite—were out early in the morning getting piss drunk with a tart you've already snogged!" I said super fast. I shoved him.

"Angelina, you're blowing it out of proportion, it's not like I was alone with the girl!"

"I wouldn't've cared if there were fifty people there!"

"We wouldn't ever do nothing!"

"I—don't—care! Fred Weasley—I don't care if Lee and Verity were shagging and you were there to watch—actually, that would be worse—I DON'T CARE if you were getting drunk with Lee and George—it's no different. I would still be mad at you because you went to a party at four o'clock in the morning rather than--"

"YOU said it was alright!"

"I didn't think you'd be with that tart!"

"And? What of it? I've told you—we didn't do anything!"

"So? You were with her—drinking. You could've."

"But I didn't."

I shrugged, "I'm still fuming."

"FOR WHAT?" Fred threw his hands up.

I shrugged again, "I don't have to have a reason, I'm still disconcerted with you."

"What is it? The fact that I was with Verity or are you just trying to lessen guilt put on yourself that you were the one who gave in and shagged someone else?"

"Fred--"

"No, I mean—I asked you if I could go. You actually urged me, you told me to do it! You're being stupid."

"I'm just saying that the reason--"

"Don't bring the shit up again, Angelina, you're really getting on my nerves with that."

"Getting on your nerves? How much do I have to say?"

"You said I could, therefore making this entire situation redundant. I don't care if you're mad at me, Angelina—just know that--"

"Stop it, I don't care. It's fine. By all means, tell the tart I said hi the next time you see er. Perhaps tonight at five in the morning."

"Ugh!" he threw up his hands. "I can do no right," he walked out of his room. "She's off her rocker." I'll kill him. Ugh.

So, we remained upset with each other over no apparent reason for a few more hours. Then we made up. Great stuff.

* * *

Well, now that Alicia and George are back together, life is pretty much back to normal. Katie went back to school and it's even thinking about Lee. Though he didn't shag Verity, she was pretty distraught about him being with her on New Year's. Well, she's now keeping a nice eye on the Ravenclaw Keeper—she's got a thing for those Keeper's, I'll tell you. And Lee is—just Lee. He's laid off the birds—I mean, he's not all man whore now.

Anyway, well—Quidditch started back, and—the players were chosen. Well, good news and bad news. Um, Puddlemere said I could—substitute and I don't want to be second best. The Cannons—fully wanted to me to join and I love Ron and all, but they really suck. Honestly, their motto is "Let's all keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best." I mean, sure—I find myself a fair Chaser, but I can't hold an entire team on my shoulder. Greater news—the Harpies would love me and I would, except--the decision for third Chaser is between myself or Alicia. Tough.

Well, they're having a sort of—sudden death type of thing this weekend—which would be the last weekend of January. Yes. It's been a whole month. Along with the quality of playing, they would like to know our availability, personality, and—everything else. I'm nervous—if I get it or not—I'm panicky.

So, I've been a little tense lately and—Fred's about to kill me. And Valentine's Day is in two weeks—I'll get results the weekend before that. So, yeah. I'm pretty much not feeling too great.

"Angelina, give it a rest," Fred urged, trying to grab my manual out of my hands.

"No! I'm going to competing in a few days. I don't have time to play, Fred."

"Reading a book isn't going to improve your play!"

"It may help."

"All you can do is practice—and you can't, it's two in the morning. You'll drive yourself mad worrying so much. Just go to bed," he managed to wrestle the book out of my hands. "_Sleep." _

I smirked. He concern was amiable. "Fine," I got off of my couch and proceeded to walk into my bedroom.

"I'm going to help George at the shop. You should get a good sleep."

"Good night, Fred."

"Night, Love."

Yeah, so it's totally bonkers that good sleep is going to help me beat my best friend for a Quidditch position—but, I do need to relax and calm down. Sure.

All right, well, to relieve some of the tension and stress going around—Fred and George are treating myself and Alicia to lunch. We decided it would be nice—to take the entire day off as well. So, we ventured over to Hogsmeade to start off our afternoon at Three Broomsticks. Ah, good memories.

"No, no—you remember that day—Valentine's Day, was it? And you _refused_ to believe that Fred and I hadn't shagged or that it was going to happen soon? And I kept denying it?" I was laughing, though horridly recalling the incident in my head. "Oh, goodness—I got outside—fuming--"

"and she almost killed, me," Fred finished. "Honestly, she was crying about nothing. I didn't say nothing and she was over here having a panic attack!"

Laughter—haha.

"At least it wasn't in front of all of Gryffindor like the lot of you revealed about George and I!" Alicia called.

"Oh, please—everyone could see already! You and George were always very touchy feely all over each other and then after—time—you stopped letting him touch you in public. Obviously, it's a sign," I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

George smiled, "It's true," he went to kiss her and she tilted her head away.

"See!" I pointed and laughed. Ah, we're mad.

Alicia giggled and downed the rest of her Butterbeer.

"All right, well—as you ladies finish, Fred and I shall venture into Zonko's. Join us there," George said, finishing his drink and leaving the table along with Fred. They both glanced back at us just before leaving the Three Broomsticks.

Alicia and I looked at each other and smiled. Ah, yeah, those were our boys. So, here I was, having lunch with my competition and had it been anyone else, I would've been growling, hissing, and snarling because I didn't like them and I wanted to intimidate them. But it was Alicia and we liked to talk about stuff. Good stuff. Bad stuff. Stuff.

"Okay," I smiled, "So, not that you're back with George, tell me—who was better."

"Oh, Angelina, I _can't_. That's disturbing."

"Lee or George."

"You've got the other twin! You know," she whined.

I burst out laughing, "Are they the same—I mean, do they both—just answer the damn question."

She exhaled, frowning, "If I must—George, of course."

"Hang on—we're talking about quality not experience."

She nodded, "Still George."

"Good," I smiled, satisfied with my ability to manipulate people so I can get to know what I want to know.

"Fine, then. Fred or Garrett."

My face fell. BOTH. Was my—initial thought. But, no—I would never say that aloud. I smiled, "I didn't even finish with Garrett." Excuse, excuse.

"So," she laughed, "you don't even know--"

"Stop it. Fred. That is my choice. Leave it."

Alicia was still laughing. Stupid, shut up.

"What if the _during_ existed—but the—_finale—_was like Fred?"

"Ew, why—why are we doing scenarios? That's disgusting!"

"ANSWER!"

"Garrett! Goodness."

Alicia's mouth fell. Fred and George had just walked back in.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA: I love making Fred and Angelina mad at each other. Ah, love the drama. Yeah, if anyone watches Real World there is a quote from Alex in there. (Denver.) Anyway, yessss..Fred and Angelina are pretty weird lately...hmm? What's up. I know but whatever. Haha.**

_**Remember to what I posted at the start of the chapter. **_


	16. Chapter XVI: Yet Again, Fred or Garrett

**SO OBVIOUSLY: It's late. Forgive me. Anyways, the winner is..._FICTIONWARRIOR876._ For the superb scenario given. I said to them, it wasn't going to happen but I loved it anyways. I thought it was great. So, im me or message me if you can and we'll talk about that reward. **

**Now, down to business. I like this chapter, actually. I think it's rather cute. Talking about marriage, etc. Always fun. Some things are sort of from the movie 'Unfaithful'--LOVE IT--and you shall see. Please review. Thanks for everything.**

* * *

"Oi!" Fred shouted, like a loser. You don't do that stuff in public. Haha. "Come on, we're going to Honeyduke's!" He waved for us to come. Hmm, how curious.

I glared at Alicia and she shrugged. We picked up our things and started to leave.

"I don't think he heard," she whispered just before we got to the twins.

"You think?" I sassed. I threw on my jacket and kept throwing glances at Alicia over my shoulder after I took Fred's hand. I'd have to tell her later that I was actually joking about the Garrett thing. Because I was. Yes. Believe it.

"You guys want to go straight to dinner after this or go to Hogwarts?" George asked.

"We can't just march onto the grounds, George. It's heavily protected--" Alicia started.

"Have you forgotten who you're with?" Fred said.

"As a matter of fact," George began.

"There is a passage here—in Honeyduke's."

"How convenient," Alicia rolled her eyes. "But what are we to do when we get there? We can't just gallivant through the castle. I'm sure they're doing something important or—something."

"Loosen up, Alicia," George rubbed her shoulders. "Why can't we have fun anymore?"

"We can, but—isn't it childish?" she looked at George.

"Of course," the twins said in unison.

"Who wants to act sophisticated?" said my twin.

"Honestly."

"You good, Ang?" Fred asked me. About time he asked my opinion. I was about to speak when he turned and entered Honeyduke's. "It's settled. Let's go, then." Gee, thanks.

"At least buy me candy first!" Alicia smiled.

George kissed her. "Anything you want." Oh big spender.

Well, we didn't get to tour Hogwarts because the twins changed their minds at the last moment—don't know why. So, we had a pleasant dinner and yeah. Nice.

"I'll meet you back at the flat later, George," Fred said.

"Yeah. Knock first," George winked at Fred and walked Alicia back to the flat. We were walking down Diagon Alley.

Alicia gave me a glare. It's going to look terrible. Because she doesn't know that I was _only joking _when I said I preferred Garrett to Fred. Don't you remember New Year's? Fred asked me that—oh yeah, you don't know what happened after that. Well, 'it's pretty x rated stuff. I doubt anyone can handle that information. Haha.

"Come on, Ang. You can now reward me for a wonderful day," Fred smiled as we were about to Disapparate. Yeah, reward. Of course. I rolled my eyes and we were at my flat just seconds later.

I threw my things down and walked into my kitchen.

"When do you have to get back?"

"Whenever," said Fred, walking into my room and sitting on the end of my bed. Parchment then appeared and he started writing and reading.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No."

Fine. I got myself a nice glass of champagne because that is just how I roll. Classy, right? Of course. Nothing but. Anyways.

I walked into my room and watched him for a few moments. The parchment was now floating in midair and writing as Fred read from a separate stack of papers.

"What's all this?" I said from the doorway.

"Stuff." Gee, thank you.

Anyway, stuff can wait. I proceeded to enter the room and swat away the parchment and quills.

"Angelina, that was important," he said looking up at me.

"How cute. You're actually being serious." I took the quill out of his hand with my left, I still held my glass in the right.

"I was, do you like it?" he smiled.

"Of course." I placed my knees on either side of him and pushed him so he fell onto the bed. "But I like it much more when you're aggressive. I find it absolutely irresistible."

"Right," he said. I saw his Adam's apple bob.

I remained with a leg on each side of him. While I was upright I proceeded finished my champagne. I threw the glass into the air and then pulled out my wand and sent it into the kitchen. Handy, magic.

He raised his eyebrows and I just leaned down to kiss him. Yeah, this was pretty much a good thank you.

* * *

Not that Quidditch isn't enough stress, Demitri suggested that Asami and I get to know each other. That is perfectly nice and well, however—I doubt we have a single thing in common, besides Quidditch. She always seemed so reserved. Well, on with the show.

Today, we're going to lunch so I'm preparing for that. I was in my bathroom finishing up my hair when I hear Alicia Apparate into the middle of my bedroom.

"Angelina Johnson, how disappointed I am!"

"Oh shut up, you twit! I was only joking." I peered around the doorframe.

"What? No."

"I was. I would've finished had that big mouth of yours not been so open and distracted me."

"Harsh."

"Honestly, have I ever been displeased with Fred?"

She thought for a moment. "No. But that doesn't mean you disliked that change. Garrett was good for you. Those two—ah, they are both good for—a lot of people." Psycho.

"Right. I've got to finish getting ready. Thank you for further distracting me. Just go on, Alicia. I'll talk with you later."

"Fine," she smiled and Disapparated.

I rolled my eyes and rolled my hair. I finished a few minutes later and walked into my living room moments later to see my brother sitting on my couch.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi."

"How long have you been here?"

"Just arrived. I thought it'd be nice, since you and Asami are out, that Fred and I--"

"We're not getting married."

"Of course not. I just thought--"

"Fred is working. He won't be able to get off."

Demitri looked at my sternly. "Is that why he's always here during days? At lunches? During hours?"

"Nose down, Demitri. I don't appreciate you delving into my own business. It is my own."

"Yes, of course."

I looked at him and he at I.

"Carry on," I finally said. "I'm already a bit late."

"Have fun."

"I'll try."

He tilted his head toward me and Disapparated. I followed suit just moments later to appear in front of a nice—diner or something. I entered with my reserved look and my purse on my arm—looking like the paragon of desperate perfection. A trophy wife, no doubt. But my look was fun and I looked at this situation as some kind of adventure—I should be an actress.

I saw Asami sitting at a small table in the centre of the restaurant, waving her arm toward me to come over. She smiled brightly—like morning beauty, I suppose. Her lips were painted with a red paste and her hair was combed back into a bun.

"Afternoon, Angelina. How are you?" she asked eloquently. There was an aura about her of perfect class, perfection, and virginity. She seemed to be glowing and the happiest person I saw in the room.

"Fine. You?"

"I'm doing well, thank you." Her speech reminded me of those extraordinarily pompous and, well, articulate people from Titanic. It was amusing listening to her walk, she spoke English quite well. She presented herself as they would as well, except she was more a housewife then an heiress.

I smiled at her and we giggled about the weather and politics. Two things I think witches have no business discussing. She ordered a glass of wine, took of few sips and set the glass on the table.

The dinner was boring and I almost died listening to her—she is incredibly beautiful and perfect but utterly dreadful to converse with. I took a sip of wine and looked toward the window, as I had been frequenting during this lunch. The outside world was calling me. This particular time I was taken aback by a particularly handsome ginger haired boy. My own Fred. He tapped on the glass.

"Excuse me, Asami—I need to use the utilities." I had never called the loo the utilities in my life but it seemed the right thing to do in the presence of my current company.

I mouthed to him to meet me back towards the restrooms. He rounded the corner moments later.

"Save me!" I whispered desperately. "I don't think I've ever met a more boring person."

"Angelina, I can't stay—I've got--" he paused. "You look nice."

I snapped, bringing his attention back to my face. "Fred! Focus. I feel like I can't breathe in her company because it may be distasteful."

"I really like what you're wearing."

"Fred, damn—listen. I need to leave. I need an excuse."

"I have fifteen."

"What? Fifteen what?"

"Minutes."

I looked at him oddly. He raised his eyebrows and Disapparated. Oh, damn him.

I ran back over to the table. "Something urgent came up, Asami—I'm sorry I must go. Rain check, all right?" Never.

"Yeah, all right. Is everything okay?"

"Should be," I said quickly before running outside and Disapparating myself.

"Oh, that was great, Fred. I just told her--"

Oh goodness, attack. I had Apparated into Fred's flat and he instantly flew toward me. Goodness, I couldn't get to words in. He started snogging me instantly and I was pushed into the counter. Ow. I mean, hard wood in my back. Haha. I mean, you know—the counter.

His hand went up my perfectly pressed dress. I swatted his hand away. "Fifteen minutes, my boy. Keep those hands at your side."

"Right. I should actually go—keep that on." Fred smiled back at me before he Disapparated. Perv.

Honestly, he didn't say five words to me besides 'I really like what you're wearing.' Loser.

Now, I know I sounded really harsh on Asami. But it was just her appearance, how she spoke, how she carried herself—basically her personality. But, she seems really happy to be marrying my brother and that's something I can respect. I honestly think this is the happiest he has ever been and she looks the same. So—I don't know.

I went back to the restaurant and we sat and talked about actual things people talk about—the wedding and everything. I actually left not all stressed out.

I arrived back at my flat about half and hour later walking on freaking sunshine. I felt like skipping or something—I felt like my life changed or something. I just felt really happy hearing everything that Asami had said.

"Angelina, hey—uh, yeah. Where've you been?" Fred asked, sitting on my couch.

"With Asami. At lunch. She is—she's really happy. A happy person. I can't wait to see the wedding, it's going to be great. I'm really excited."

"Then why do you look like death?"

I shrugged and just stood there. I smiled and looked over at him. "You are going to marry me, aren't you, Fred Weasley?"

Fred stood in the middle of my living room looking devilishly sexy with a nice, tight, white shirt. He was biting his lip as he smiled over at me. "Of course."

I smiled and began walking over to him. He did the same.

"Sometime in the future," he said and we met and intertwined fingers.

I looked up at him. "How far?"

"The near future."

"How near?"

"As near as--" he kissed me, that suave boy. Our hands met at our sides and then he let go to grasp to my neck. In an instance, he picked me off of the floor and carried me as if we were newlyweds. "And then," he continued. "I'll carry you up to our suite like this. And we'll do more fun things--" he looked at me as he paused in the doorframe. "Like always."

"Oh, I love you, Fred Weasley," I said playfully as I fought my way to the floor.

"Of course you do," he said, smiling.

I kissed him and grabbed his perfect hair and tugged on it. I fell back onto my bed and he fell with me—still kissing, of course. My hands fell from his head to his back and to the end of his shirt to pull it over his head. I ran my nails over his back and he took a sharp breath.

* * *

Results. I have—results. I did not make the team—yet. Because Alicia and I were both rather good in the practices, we're going to meet with the team to have dinner to tonight. Personality is big when you're going to be working with a close team. So, I guess I'm fine with that. I guess being captain at Hogwarts didn't matter but whatever—she is my best friend.

"Good luck," Fred smiled.

"You can come with me, you know," I said hopefully half an hour before I was supposed to leave.

"No, Ang, you go. I'll pass by, be in the vicinity if you need rescuing," he smirked at me.

"Fine. Bye Fred."

"Bye, Love."

Sigh. We'll see how this goes. So, the dinner starts out with the captain—which is not me and it apparently wouldn't matter if it were me—talking about the team. How we are, how we communicate, what all we do, etc. Myself nor Alicia were showing out or anything, just listening and talking when talked to. I guess we sensed the competition in the air, not good when it's your best friend.

Well, conversation got utterly boring and cruel. I sighed with my elbow against the table and wished Fred would make his appearance now, please.

"Oi, look at the one," one of the girls said.

I turned around, might as well get some entertainment. Sure enough, it was my own.

Alicia almost said something and then I hit her beneath the table and shook my head. Fred barely looked at me, maybe a glance.

"An hour is all I need. I'd give up my morals for that one, I would." Oi! He's mine.

I looked over at Fred and he did another glance in which he scratched his head and made a discreet motion towards the loos. I slightly nodded and felt him move past me.

They continued talking about my future husband. Grr.

"Excuse me for a second," I said.

They nodded.

I walked where he had and met him in the centre of it all, boys on the left—girls on the right.

"Fred, my goodness, I am happy to see you."

"Very happy?"

"Extraordinarily so," I sighed.

"Left or right, then?"

"What?"

"Right, then."

"Okay. Yes?" I looked confused.

I was pulled by him to the right into look at the right.

"FRED!"

"Shh." He put his finger to his lips.

"Fred, what're we doing in the lavatory?" I looked around. "Oh, this is dirty."

He looked at me, biting his lip and raising his eyebrows as if silently asking for permission.

"Oh, this is—dirty," I said and I laughed.

"You wanted me to rescue you, right?"

I smiled. "Yes."

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Hang on—this is a lavatory, Fred."

He shrugged. "We done it before."

"It wasn't public."

He shrugged. "New places." He tilted his head to the side and smirked.

I pulled his face toward mine and kissed him, tugging on his lip with my teeth a bit. I mean, this is—an excellent way to relieve stress.

I sat at the table—later.

"Where did you go off to? Thought that heartthrob had abducted you," said one of the other players.

"Oh, yeah," I said, smiling. "No." My smile faded. So not good at covering things up.

She smiled. "Oh, button."

I looked down and buttoned up the top button of my blouse. "Thank you."

"I swear, if he looked at me for two seconds, I would be on my back in an instant!"

Oh my—goodness. I looked at Alicia and my eyes widened. As my potential team mates talked about shagging my boyfriend, Alicia leaned closer to me. "Fred or Garrett?"

"Fred."

* * *

**SOO: There may be more errors because I don't have time to edit it. But I hoped you liked it. As well as my description of Asami, I felt it was important to portray that bit in detail. Review, please. Thanks all.**


	17. Chapter XVII: The Audacity of Those Two

**TRUTH: Okay, many of you have been wondering where this story is going. Truth is--I don't know. I know where I am and I know how it's going to end. I know what's going to happen in the next stories to come (because I'll never stop) but I don't know how I'll get there. I have an idea and I'm adding in things as I go--but I can't give you an answer to that question. If you hate me for it--sorry. I'm doing to best I can. SOOO, with that said, I know you guys are loving the cliffhangers. There are more. Enjoy and review. Thanks.**

* * *

Well, dinner ended with nothing special except a promised owl from El Capitan later in the weekend. I didn't really care, my mind was on Fred. All Fred. Damn.

I arrived at my flat moments after the dinner and received odd, but happy, looks from Alicia. I pranced inside and threw my things by the door. I was expecting Fred to be here. But—no. I Disapparated to his flat and—no. He wasn't there either. I walked down the stairs and then got attacked by hands covering my mouth.

"Ang, shh." Fred let go. "Go back to your flat, we've got—business to take care of."

"Yeah," I said. I nodded and proceeded to Disapparate back to my flat. How disconcerting.

I plopped down on my couch and crossed my legs. I heard a _crack_ behind me and turned around.

"Fred--"

"Hey, Love," he said. He walked over and sat down next to me on my couch, putting his arm around me.

"What's going on at the shop?" I asked.

"Ah, nothing. Enjoy dinner?" He looked at me.

I bit my lip and smiled. "I should get an owl later. I don't know if I've made it."

"Good, good. I've got to get back to the shop, Angelina."

"Nuh uh," I said. I shook my head.

"Yeah, because I decided to 'rescue' you I get to pay for it now. I need to get back. George hasn't been taking any time off. With the shop opening in Hogsmeade, too—well, we've got work to do."

"All work and no play--"

"I assure you that's not the case," he said. He began to get off the couch.

I pulled him back down and leaned over so that we were still next to each other but so that I was turned around to be partially on top of him. Both of my hands were on the sides of his face. Instant reaction, of course.

"Angelina, Love, I can't."

"Yes, you can. I should repay you for your excellent services at dinner," I said. I smiled and turned so I was completely on top of him. Pelvis to pelvis, buddy.

"An--" he exhaled. "Angelina."

I unbuckled his pants and with one of my hands while the other was on his chest. I was kissing him still.

"I'll take it up with George myself."

"No, no, he'll—uh--" Pants off. "Angelina, I really shouldn't."

I pulled my face away from him and held it with one hand. "You are so cute when you're acting responsible. You want me to stop?"

He looked confused. "Yes," he said. But he shook his head no. Which speaks more—body or mind?

I smiled. "I'll stop, then."

He nodded. Then he brought my face back to his and kissed me. I guess he changed his mind.

* * *

"Damn you, woman! George is going to murder me!" Fred put all of his clothes back on and rushed towards the door. He ran back really quick and kissed me. He winked and Disapparated.

I remained on my couch fully clothed, just relaxing. What to do with all this spare time? Spare time and no Fred. Wow. Let's go see Alicia. Yes. I wonder how her and George are doing.

So, I Apparate to Alicia's house—parent's house—and knock on the door.

Something along the lines of 'Hi Mrs. Spinnet. May I talk to your full-grown daughter who is still living with you and currently unemployed and doing about nothing?' went on. I entered the house and went to her room where I was told she could be found. I twist the doorknob and enter the room.

"ANGELINA!" Alicia called. "Hey."

"Hi."

"What're you doing here?"

"Coming to see what's been up with you. How are you?" I asked and I sat down on her bed with her.

"Fine, fine."

"How are you and George?"

She gave a discouraging face. "All right, I guess."

"What is it, Alicia?" I looked at her.

"Nothing." Liar.

"Well, you want to get something to eat or something?"

"Uh, no—not really. I'm not too hungry right now, Angelina, but thanks." She smiled at me.

"Yeah, all right. Well, uh, have a good day?" I looked at her confused. She's an odd one.

"Yeah, you too!"

"Bye," I said. I walked out of the room and into the hallway. I stopped to listen at the door. I heard whispering and the sharp cry of the name 'Michael'. Oh my good—ness. Alicia is cheating on George! Alicia—is shagging Michael. The brother of Garrett. Oh, hell. Walk away, Angelina. Walk—away. Breathe.

I walked really fast out of their house and Disapparated when I was on the doorstep. Oh my goodness. Fred. I've got to tell Fred. So, I go to their flat in Diagon Alley. No one is here. Well, okay—I shall wait.

They do work, and he'll probably have to work longer since we took that break. Okay. Chill. Relax.

So, I spend the rest of the day doing nothing and fall asleep on my couch.

"Ang, Ang. Angelina. Angelina, baby, wake up."

I swatted Fred's hand away. He had awakened me at what seemed like minutes later. "What, Fred?"

"You've an owl." He smiled at me.

I smiled back and cupped his face with my hand. "What's the time?"

"Two."

I smirked, "In the morning." I patted his face.

"All right. Come on, then, Ang. I'll take you to bed."

He scooped me off of the couch and carried me into my room.

"Why are you up so late?" He laid me on the bed.

"George."

I smiled and the next thing I knew it was morning. I woke up and Fred was laying face-down on his stomach passed out beside me. I stared at him for a few minutes and then remembered what he had said to me before morning. I had received an owl last night.

I rushed out of bed and ran into the living room, checking all tables and even the chairs. I looked into the kitchen and on the counters. I didn't find anything.

I walked back into my room. "Fred!" I shouted.

He was laying on his stomach so he just turned his head. "What?"

"Where is my letter? You said I'd received a letter."

"Oh." Fred smiled and pulled the letter out from underneath his pillow.

I sighed. "Uh." I snatched it from him. "Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to read it with you. I want to know the results."

I smiled and viciously opened the envelope. I quickly read through the letter and words came to my eyes. Words such as 'excellent', 'superb', 'wonderful', 'exceptional', and 'unfortunately' appeared.

"'Unfortunately'?" I said aloud.

"Unfortunately what?"

I read further. "I didn't make it," I said weakly.

"What?" Fred scooted to the edge of the bed where I was standing.

"'Unfortunately, despite your exceptional skill and handling within the Chaser position, another player has filled the required position." I looked around the room desperately, as I sometimes do when all hope is lost.

"Those wankers!"

"Fred, stop."

"Honestly, 'you're incredible, we love you, but fuck off!' That's what they're saying!"

"Fred. Stop."

"Angelina, I know you don't deal really well with sudden disturbances or what have you—but you can--"

"Fred! STOP!"

My knees gave in and I fell to the floor with the mattress comforting my head which was propped up with the sides of my folded arms. I wasn't crying I was just really devastated. It's so frustrating. I'd stopped working at the Ministry and had my mother think I'd been gallivanting around the town and playing in someone's backyard—I'd quit everything—career-wise—to play Quidditch. Something I love. And now I can't even do that. Not to mention I lost to my best friend—who was not captain.

"Angelina." Fred slid off of my bed and kneeled beside me. He pulled my face toward his and shook his head. "I'm sorry, sorry."

"Fred," I started. "Fred, you're perfect."

"What?"

"No, listen." I pulled his hands away from my face. "You can—did stop the world, stop all this nonsense and everything to do something you truly love. I can't do that! You—you're successful in something that you love—I wanted that and I can't have it for whatever reason. I don't blame myself—or anyone else for that matter. It just—what if your shop got shut down and you were forced to work at the Ministry?"

He just looked at me. "I don't know."

"You'd murder yourself, that's what would happen." I smiled, despite my disdain. I shook my head. "Quidditch isn't the best thing in my life but it's all I've got—all I had. Now I can't even do that."

Fred looked confused. "Why—why do you even need to work Ang? Your—your family is practically loaded."

"Fred, don't be so nonsensical. I can't do nothing with my life."

"Who said you had to do nothing? My mum didn't work—at a business or nothing. She stayed at home. You—you could do that if you wanted."

"That's practically nothing."

"Easy. Taking care of seven kids may seem like nothing, but it ain't, Ang. Mum still complains."

I smiled. I ran my fingers through my hair. "I know, Fred. I know. It's just—what the hell am I supposed to do now, you know?"

"Ang, are you desperate for a job or desperate to prove something to your family?"

After a few moments I answered, "Both."

Fred just waited.

"More something to do, I suppose. I'm terribly bored during the day. I feel like I need to be doing something, not that I should—or that I just want to."

"What's so bad about the Ministry—other than the obvious. Was working there bad?"

"No. I just dislike it. I want to do something I enjoy doing. I've always had a passion for Quidditch—so I thought--"

"There are a million things you can do. You don't even have to work at the Ministry. You can work at St. Mungo's—for the Mediwitches or whatever they are. You can run the business aspect. The Ministry offers a ton of jobs but that's not your last resort."

I sighed.

"Damn it, Ang. You didn't get it, it's not like the Harpies are the greatest. We can still play for fun anyway. Just, I hate it when you start pitying yourself. It's all right to do nothing for a while. If you want to just work, hell, we can use work at the shop all the time when you're bored. Get a hobby. Make pots or something. Just, calm down—take time off and be happy. Stop with all the emotional rub, it's bloody depressing." I put his hands on my knees and hit them together. "Get up, woman."

"Fine, I suppose you're right." I still sat beside my bed.

"Damn right, I am. Now let's go talk to your best mate."

"WHAT? No. That dirty whore stole my position. She wasn't even captain!" Not to mention she's cheating on your brother. I'll save that for later.

"Let it go, Ang. Maybe you need more sleep or something, you're not looking your best. Right. Rest. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

* * *

So, I took Fred's advice. I got some sleep and I readied myself for the horrible—I mean, wonderful—sight of my best mate holding out an acceptance letter. I should congratulate her—and I will. Therefore, I made cookies for her and George to enjoy—sulk in their perfectness. Because George has the shop and Alicia has her dream job. Yay. Hoorah. Too bad she's cheating on George. I'll--still, save that for later.

I'm horrible. I really should be happy for Alicia. Too bad I'm envious of her. But I will congratulate her because I feel I need that to overcome my grief. This year has really been something else.

About one or so, I decided I should go see Fred and George—and Alicia. I arrived at the shop and immediately saw Fred.

"Hey. I was just about to come see you." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, Fred."

"Listen, I just thought of something that might cheer you up."

"What?" I smiled at him.

He took my hand and brought me closer to him. He whispered in my ear. "Valentine's--"

"Uh! Get away from me!" I laughed and swatted him away from me.

He smiled and shrugged. "I'm excited."

"I'm sure you are." I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Where is Alicia? I want to congratulate her."

"On what?"

"Quidditch, you idiot!"

"She didn't make it."

"What?"

"Where is she?" I asked.

"With George. Upstairs. Taking it pretty bad." Fred shrugged and passed by me to continue his work.

"Oh, goodness." I sighed and proceeded to walk towards the back and up the stairs.

I knocked on the door when I got to the top of the stairs. I heard George say 'Come in' and so I entered. I saw Alicia peer over the couch, she was crying. She ducked her head back down and her head fell into George's lap. Reflex, I guess. Haha. Just kidding.

"Come to rub it in my face, have you?" She brought her head back up and her face was tearstained.

"I didn't make it, either." I just stood near the door.

"Oh," was all she said.

I held up my container. "I brought cookies."

Alicia smiled. "I've got to get back to work, all right?" George said, holding up Alicia's head.

Alicia nodded and she and George kissed.

"Later, Angelina," he said once he was at the door. He waved at Alicia and exited.

"Sorry," Alicia said. She pulled her hair out of her eyes and smirked at me. "It was just all I had going for me. I don't know what I'm going to do now."

"Same here." I sat next to her on the couch.

"But the Ministry--"

"Is hell. I'd like to do something I actually like to do."

"I get it." She sighed. "Life sucks, eh?"

I smiled. "Pretty much."

"Eh, I say we get pissed tonight and try to do something with our lives tomorrow." She sat back on the arm of the couch.

I shrugged. "I'd love to—but I'm just not up for it tonight."

"Sure you are, Ang. Come on, it'll be fun. Just you, and me—and the twins, if they must."

* * *

Of course, mention firewhisky and Fred and George are there. Of course, they had to show their asses as well. So, we're at the bar and they propose a toast for Alicia and I and we just sort of duck our heads and try to hide behind our arms.

"Come on," Alicia said. She began pulling me toward the loo where two people were participating vigorously in—snogging, if it was that minor. We managed past them and exhaled once we were in the loo.

"Ah, they are something, aren't they?" Alicia looked in the mirror and started messing with her hair—which was fine.

"An understatement."

She smiled at me. "It's going to be a long night. Let's get back out there."

"Right."

I was kind of just following her around all night, I wasn't in the mood for intense partying or anything, really. So I just lounged around, drank a bit, and smiled even though I wasn't super excited or super happy. I was just nonchalant about the evening. I definitely--was not going to ruin the moment by telling Alicia that I knew she was cheating on George. Tomorrow, perhaps.

Now—that is not to say nothing happened in the absence of the simmering drama. I walked out of the loo with Alicia and she stopped abruptly so that I ran into the back of her.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You see those slags all over our blokes?"

"What?" I looked around her and my eyebrows were immediately raised in annoyance. I looked over at her.

Alicia and I pranced our asses over there and stood in front of Fred and George who were entertaining several tarts that were surrounding them.

"Yeah," Fred began, leaning on the bar. "uh, we—we have our own shop. Actually, let me give you our card."

"Actually, there's another address I should add on there," said George.

"Shop. Cool. Is that other address for your flat because we could stop by there now, Lover Boy." Lover Boy? Hell no.

Oh no! So, Alicia and I grabbed these bitches locks and pulled them from behind. I had my hand on my wand but decided I would rather not be put in Azkaban for 'risking the exposure of our world'. So Alicia and I just pulled those slags to the side, gave our preposterous boyfriends menacing looks—and exited. Fuming.

"I can't believe them!" Alicia stamped, walking down the street.

"I feel like murdering something. I swear, if I wasn't so good—if I didn't think, they would've been _gone._"

We Disapparated to my flat. If they were to arrive—no, they would be thrown out immediately.

"The audacity of those two!" Alicia stamped through my living room.

"'We have our own shop. Let's go to my flat. No, I haven't a girlfriend.'" I kicked my coffee table and later regretted it. It hurt like hell.

Those boys will have hell to pay. Bullocks.

* * *

**CHYEAH: Reviews are love. Thanks for it all.**


	18. Chapter XVIII: Plan Officially Backfired

**TEEHEE: Well, saying that it's been a while would be an understatement. It's been too long and I am sorry. I finished my Junior year with a 4.1 which is good. And I'm sorry I couldn't pay full attention to the story. I'm also sorry that this chapter is short. Please stay with me, the story should run twenty-one chapters, so we still have more to go. Please review. Be gentle, I know it was too long.**

* * *

"It's not what it looked like," said Fred.

"Get the HELL OUT!" Alicia pointed to the door.

"It's not, I swear it." George stepped to Alicia and she distanced herself from him. She pulled out her wand.

"Don't make me use it, Weasley—s."

"It was business!" Fred threw his hands out.

Alicia and I looked at each other. Business. Right.

"If you're not out of here in two seconds—you'll have hell to pay, I promise." I stared at the two of them and held up my fingers.

"No, no—I want to hear them explain." Alicia was always the weaker one.

"Yeah, yeah, right." George smiled. 'I love you.' He mouthed.

Alicia looked at him with a disgusted face.

"Explain, then." I said hesitantly.

"We were on about the shop the _whole _time." George said.

"The other address was for the shop we're opening in Hogsmeade," said Fred.

Alicia and I looked at each other.

"We don't believe you," we said in unison.

"Ugh!" the twins groaned—in unison.

"Should've told them to just go away like I told you, prat!" George said.

"It's business! We can get them to buy anything!" Fred replied.

"Oh, so you're using your looks to get business?" Alicia had her hands on her hips.

"Well--"

"Angelina," Fred winced, "come with me, please."

I looked at Alicia and then followed him into the other room.

"What?" I snapped.

"You know--"

"I don't. This is the one thing I've always been weary of and it's the one thing you've done."

"Wha—have I not given you enough reason to trust me? You can't pin me with that bullshit _again,_ Angelina. Honestly, don't you think it's getting a little old?"

"Don't. You know you've done wrong—just admit it."

"I won't. For once I was not thinking about my next shag. I think I deserve some damn credit."

I licked my lips and shook my head. "I don't know what to do with you anymore, Fred. Honest."

"You know, Love, you getting in a tizzy over me was kind of--"

I just turned around and opened the door. Alicia was standing in front of me. She smirked and shrugged. I looked down and Alicia and George were holding hands. Next thing I knew, I was pulled back into the room and the door was shut in front of my face.

"Come on, I said I was sorry."

"Uh, no you didn't."

Fred frowned. "Well, I am. _Very _sorry."

I smirked and bit my lip. It was then understood there would be no more talking.

* * *

Alas, it's February and Valentine's Day is approaching. I don't even know what's going to happen. Everyone is back together, so it should be—enjoyable. Sarcastic!Yay.

The twins seemed to be scheming over the past few days. I haven't a clue what they could be thinking of—it's Valentine's Day, honest.

"What do you think they've planned?" Alicia asked as she sipped my tea the week before Valentine's Day.

"I don't know, Alicia, and I really don't care. Just look nice and play along. What are you doing for George?"

"I was thinking I'd cook for him or something," she said.

"Yeah, about that," I laughed.

"What? It's something new. Maybe we should make dinner for the both of them, make it a nice event like that."

"I don't know if you remember—but this is kind of like the International Shag Day, Alicia. Do you want to do that together, too?" I got up from the counter and looked at a magazine placed on my coffee table—I've never even read it in my life.

"Oh, come on! I think we should plan something for them, just like they are for us."

"Without knowing what they've got planned, we can't plan anything ourselves. It could interfere and I don't have the patience for it."

"Geez, Angelina, when did you start being so bitchy?"

"It's not bitchy, it's reality," I smirked.

"Well, _I, _in reality, want to know what they've got planned. And George won't tell me a thing."

"Would you really, Alicia? I could find out for you."

"You would do that, for me? It's because we're best friends, isn't it?" She smiled, looking really happy.

"It's because I want you to shut up about it." I smiled just as nice, but her smile fell. Haha. "And because we're best friends." I added to make her feel better. Also, I fake smile just for comfort. Haha.

"Great! I'm going shopping. Do you want to come?" Pushing it.

"What for?"

"Valentine's Day."

"No," I shook my head and raised my eyebrows.

"Okay, let me know when you know, all right?"

"Yeah. Shoo shoo." I smiled at her.

She was just at the door and she turned around, smiling, "You are bitchy, aren't you?"

"Why yes! And you're extremely annoying."

"Oh, Ang, I love you too."

I faked vomited and we smiled. Friendship. Yay. Fake vomit again.

* * *

Now, to find out what is planned for Valentine's Day. See, I let off that I wasn't so curious, but I am. Quite. So, I must use my lust and charm to trick Fred into telling me something he wasn't supposed to. I mean, honestly, it can't be hard. Half the time all Fred does is think about shagging. A fourth goes into the shop, and perhaps the other thought goes into something worthwhile in life. No, probably just extraneous knowledge, who knows.

Anyway, Fred came home from the shop, it's now three days before Valentine's Day. He looked really happy for some reason and I approached him about it.

"What's got you so excited?" I asked, taking his jacket and throwing it on the couch.

"Nothing," he said without looking at me.

"Fred, you don't normally come from she shop looking like you've just got the best--"

"I'm just in a good mood," he said. "You look pretty," he said plainly.

"Thank you." I knew I did look pretty. I had actually tried. I was wearing something nice, to coax the answer out of him.

He just smiled, simply and plainly, like a little boy. A smile, not even filled with lust like normal. It was odd—to odd.

"Have you got something planned for me?"

His smiled dropped. "Tonight?" He raised his eyebrows and scratched his head. "No."

"Then when?" I smirked.

He stepped toward me, "It's a surprise." He winked and walked past me.

My face fell and then I turned back to face him, pasting a smile on. "I was thinking--"

"Yeah?" He turned back toward me after taking a bite out of an apple. His clothes were hanging off of him in the manner they always did after he got back from work. Half his buttons were undone and his shirt was hanging out of his pants.

I gulped. "I was thinking--" What was I thinking? Because I was definitely bullshitting here. I wasn't thinking anything. So maybe I should start while he was hanging on my every word. Damn. I can't think of anything.

"What? What were you thinking, Ang?" He looked confused. And for good reason.

"I have a surprise for you, too."

"Do you?"

"Yes. How am I to know that our surprises won't interfere with each other?"

"Well, trust. They won't."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because my surprise isn't really something that could be interfered with." He smiled at me.

"Okay."

"What—you're going to cook for me or something?" He smirked. And then added in a rushed undertone, "Because I would love that." Right. Love it. Right. Damn that Alicia.

"Too cliché. I wouldn't do something cliché like that for you, dear." I was smiling, but was agitated.

"Hmm, well, don't worry Angelina. Our surprises won't interfere with each other and you'll be really—really—shocked when you get yours. Yeah," he bit his lip and then smiled. "I'm going to go share some quality time with my twin, now."

"No you're not."

"Why not?"

Suck up the frustration, girl. "Because, I've been _really _bored all day. This flat is so not entertaining."

"Oh. Right." He said, getting the point. His smiled faded, then, "Can it wait?"

* * *

I sat in my pretty clothes on my bed for hours with my legs pulled to me and my arms crossed. I was pouting. Big time. I can't believe he would choose quality time with George over shagging. Maybe that takes up less time then I thought. Something is up.

Finally, near midnight, he arrived. I didn't go to him. I just sat on my bed, with the most pissed off face I could muster.

"Hey, _baby,"_ he said.

I turned over and turned out the light.

"Ang, Ang, Ang. Business, it was business."

"I'm glad you got your business for the day because you won't be getting any from me for—a while."

"Oh, come on."

"Fine."

"_Really?"_

"Yes." So, I made myself more—inviting.

Fred was thanking Godric went I pinned him down to the bed. "Tell me what you've got planned, Weasley."

He laughed, "Damn, Ang, you're amazing. How did you manage that? I must be--"

I slapped him, "Focus."

He smiled even greater, "Yes ma'am."

"Stop it. This isn't fun. This is—hardcore."

"Hell yes, it is." He laughed.

"Stop it." I punched him in the stomach.

"Ow," he said laughing.

"I'm serious, Fred."

"I can't take you seriously when you're straddling me, Ang!" He laughed even more.

"Uh, this is a lost cause."

"Yeah, it is. I'm not going to tell you anything, but you can hit me all you want."

I got off of him, "Fine. No sex."

"What?" He sat straight up.

"Nope. None. Not even for Valentine's Day."

"But that's when you'll get your surprise."

"I don't care."

"Fine. Good night." He got off of the bed and headed out of my room. "I'll sleep on the couch. Better yet, I'll just go to my flat."

Who knew Fred's willpower was so damn great? Bastard. Since when did shagging not coax him to do anything I wanted? Plan successfully backfired.

* * *

I went to the shop the next day.

"Fred," I started.

"Working."

"Sorry. I respect that you have a surprise for me. I love—hate—love the element of surprise."

"I know you don't mean any of this. I know you're just doing it to make up with me. I accept. Come with me." He said this all with neither a smile nor a frown. Looked professional, like I was one of his customers.

"All—all right." So I followed him.

"Alicia pulled it on, George, too." He said just outside the backroom.

"Yeah, I only did it because she told me to. She wouldn't shut up about it."

"Now, Angelina, I would _love_ to go in this room with you," he pointed to the door on his right. "But George is in there—and the shop needs tending to."

I looked at the door. And made a sort of disgusted face. "Right. Get back to work."

He kissed me on the cheek and walked away from me to get back to his shop. I stood there for a few more seconds but moved when I heard rummaging inside. I walked out the front way and waved Fred goodbye.

While in the area, I did a bit of shopping—bought some new robes, parchment, ink, any of the regular things you'd find in Diagon Alley. I saw Lee heading down the Alley and stopped him. My last hope.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, can I catch up with you later? I've got--"

"I've just got to ask you a question. What do you Fred and George have planned for Valentine's Day?"

"Oh, Fred's just going to ask you to marry him."

I raised one eyebrow.

"I'm just kidding. No, I don't know. Bye, Ang."

Gee, thanks, Lee. Fag.

* * *

**AND YET: Another cliffhanger. I'll have the next chapter up like..really soon. Probably today. Honestly, sorry again. NOWWW will Fred actually ask Angie to marry him? Or will the surprise be something more? Something less? Will he take her somewhere? Get her something? Haha. Just review and I'll get the next chapter up really soon. Thanks for it all. **


	19. Chapter XIX: Negatives, then Perfection

**AND SO: I told you it wouldn't be long. Here's the next. Fred and George's behavior becomes more suspicious and Angelina is getting bored with their 'surprise' game. A new character is introduced. We'll see if he shows up later. Please review. Thanks for staying with me. **

* * *

Fred left the shop later than usual that night. I knew that—because I had been waiting patiently outside. I was standing on the wall outside the shop and when Fred exited, I pulled my hands through my hair and followed him. "Fred," I started.

"Oh, hey, Ang. Didn't see you there. Not that you haven't been waiting outside the shop for the last half hour." He continued walking down the alley, the wind playing with his hair, making a piece fall in his eyes. He brushed it to the side and continued with his long stride.

"Listen, I've got to talk to you," I walked faster alongside him. He was walking at a quicker pace than usual.

"Shoot."

"I talked to Lee this afternoon--"

"He doesn't know anything. You wasted your time."

"I get that. Because he said that you were going to ask me to marry you."

Fred stopped walking, one eyebrow raised. "He did?"

"Yes."

"Curious," he said simply and continued walking.

"That had nothing to do with Valentine's Day, then?"

Fred shrugged, looking straight ahead. He smirked.

"You're frustrating, you know that?" I said.

"Why, yes. It's something I aspire to be."

"Well, you've accomplished it. Listen, I'm going to completely forget about this secret thing you've planned because it's driving me mad thinking about it. So, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving."

"I've got plans."

I stopped, but Fred continued. I rushed to catch back up with him. "With who?"

"A very good friend of mine."

"All right," I stopped him, my arm was stretched out in front of me with my hand at his shoulder. "I'm okay with you keeping the surprise, well, a surprise—but when you start to see 'secret friends' I start to get a little worried."

He moved his shoulder so he could proceed. "Nothing to worry about, dear Angelina, strictly business."

I walked in front of him and hindered him from proceeding. "This 'business' bullshit is getting on my last nerve as well. I get that it's all for a surprise—that better be pretty damn great--" At this, Fred smirked. "But honestly, not spending time with me in order to get me that surprise isn't worth it. You can't completely avoid me until Valentine's Day—that's two days from now—you're telling me you're going to go that long without shagging, as well?" I stared into his eyes.

After a moment of silence he responded simply, "I was going to come 'round later."

"Uh! You're impossible!" I threw up my hands and moved from his path.

"And you're worrying too much," he turned around and faced me, holding my face in his hands. He looked sweet and caring—for a second. "I'll be 'round at eleven."

He kissed my nose and away. To visit his stupid friend. To deal with his stupid surprise. Stupid boy.

* * *

I wanted to be asleep and utterly put-off when Fred returned. Unfortunately, I was so damn curious and I couldn't go to sleep. So, I would just have to refuse any proposal he had planned on--proposing.

As phase one of plan had failed, I invited Alicia over so we could watch television and entertain ourselves in the best ways possible. With popcorn, ice cream, and other sweets.

"How do you get it in your mouth every time?" Alicia asked when we were practicing throwing popcorn up into the air and catching it in our mouths.

"I help," Fred had just Apparated into my flat.

"Ugh," I exhaled and rolled my eyes.

"Well, is this a slumber party?" George asked, he appeared shortly after Fred.

"Start hitting each other with pillows, girls." Fred smirked.

"Take your clothes off!" George peered over his twins shoulder.

Alicia and I just stared at our pathetic excuses for boyfriends and got back to the movie. Another Muggle one. I really like them, great plots and all. This one is _Cold Mountain_. And Jude Law is scrumptious. It wasn't hard to ignore those twins at the corner of the room.

While trying to look like I was ignoring them, I listened to them whispering in the corner. I couldn't make out anything but they finally spoke a few seconds later.

"All right, girls, have your fun night," said Fred.

"We'll see you two tomorrow," said George.

"Enjoy the film," said Fred.

"And enjoy the rest of your night," finished George.

They both bowed and Disapparated.

Alicia and I looked at each other. My eyes were squinted. My plan have failed--again. I don't know what he's gone planned. Negative one. He couldn't be charmed. Negative two. There has been no shagging. Negatives three through five. Fred wasn't the least bit jealous. Negative six. Jude Law was unattainable. Negative seven.

I slouched and shoved popcorn into my mouth as Alicia got a scoop of ice cream and took a bite. Hey Jude.

* * *

And so I woke up near one the next day with my living room looking a mess. Alicia and I had fallen asleep on my couch and the ice cream and popcorn was everywhere.

"Get up, get up," I told Alicia as I set tea in front of her.

"Oh, goodness," she yawned. "This is disgusting," she looked around. The table was covered with sticky ice cream and the popcorn kernels were stuck in some. "Did we do this?"

I shrugged, "I must've kicked you in my sleep or something." Sleeping on a couch is not comfortable, I'll tell you that. Not when you have to share it with someone else.

"I've got to go, Ang. I'll talk to you later, all right? Let me know if you get any progress on your end."

"Right." I nodded.

She Disapparated. I mean, she could have helped clean up a little. Still, magic was handy and the mess was up in seconds. I walked--slowly--into my bedroom and took a shower.

I half expected Fred to be there when I got out, but he wasn't. Probably doing the secret co-op surprise he's been working on all month. Honestly, maybe I should be happy and proud that my boyfriend is going through so much to make me happy. Yeah, I really, honestly, truly should. But, still, he could try not to piss me off every spare chance he gets. I could do without that.

Anyway, the wait is at an end because tomorrow is Valentine's Day so all of this anxiety and stress that I've been introduced to will just, hopefully, go away when I get that surprise. No. Not just that. I get Fred. Yes. Because that is what matters, right? Right.

This is an anniversary for us. Well, yes. I suppose we can still call it that. Anyway, it's a celebratory occasion. So we shall celebrate and now be all in a tizzy over this little situation we're in. So why am I sitting on my bed, contemplating on how I'm going to act tomorrow and thinking about how I should be thinking? This is mad. I'm going mad.

There is a plus to all this--the last person I saw last night was before I went to sleep--was Jude Law. All my negatives from yesterday shall just disappear and become positives. Except seven. Well, I can have him if I watch another one of his movies. Therefore, I am all set. All set. All. Set. And happy. So happy. What the hell is wrong with me?

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day, also known as the day to end all the secrets and surprises, to be happy, and to celebrate. Yesterday I didn't see Fred one bit. Not once. But I woke up to his smiling face this morning and my frustration melted away.

"One second," I said to him before he could speak. I rushed in the bathroom to brush my teeth quickly and then laid down on my bed in the exact same position.

He smiled, "Thank you. I have something for you."

"Oh, for real?" I said in a fake surprise voice. "I had absolutely no idea."

"Listen, I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you as much as I would like--or you would, I hope. I've just--George and I both--we've really been trying to get this together for the both of you, you and Alicia. See, Alicia doesn't get all the special things I got for you." He titled his head to the side and smiled. Then he added in a whisper, "George doesn't love her as much as I love you." He continued in his regular voice after successfully making me blush. "Ang, you know how much I love you, right?"

I sat up at once, "Yes."

"And you know I want to marry you."

"Yes."

"But I can't."

My smile faltered.

"Not yet, at least," he smiled, in a reassuring sort of way. "So, I got you this." He took my hand and placed a simple, yet beautiful ring on it. "It's a promise ring."

"I love it. It's gorgeous," I said, staring down at it. It had a small green gem in it. Sapphire, I suppose.

"I've magicked it, as well. It'll change colours. Like, if I'm thinking of you--it'll go pink. The rest, I've forgotten right now. But I've the paperwork somewhere."

I just smiled at him.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course," I threw myself onto him and kissed him several times in a row.

"I'm glad. I know you want to get married, and I don't know if you want to now or now, but I just--Ang, I promise myself to you. Even though, I know I'm not--I can't--I'm not good enough for you yet."

"That's not true."

"I can't be a good husband yet. But I can be a damn good boyfriend. That's why--I've still got something else. Something that's--it's just something small that you'll need." He got up from the bed and walked into the other room for a second, leaving me to admire the small ring on my figure. It was pink now.

He re-entered carrying a hanger with a dress on it. It was a light green, like sea green. It was strap-less and would go just past my knees. It was absolutely adorable.

"Your brother said that this is the colour Asami had picked for her bridesmaids. She wants you to be one of them. I only--helped--in choosing the dress. Alicia was there with me. You've got her to thank too."

"How thoughtful." I got up to take a look at it. "It spares me a lot of time and it's to die for. I love it." I kissed him just once. "I can't thank you enough, I really adore everything--it's just, it's just perfect. I'm sorry I ever got mad with you."

"It's understandable, time away from Fred--you start getting withdrawal syndrome. I get it. But that's not all."

"What else can there be?" I asked, looking up at him intently.

"Do you still want to play Quidditch?"

"More than anything."

"That player that supposedly took you and Alicia's position, well, they--fell ill."

"Fred! You didn't!"

He laughed, holding his hands in surrender after I hit them. "They're having a baby. Maternity leave," he continued to smile.

"And what of Alicia?"

"Mediwitch. At all your matches. George has been pulling strings to get her some training at St. Mungo's. He said she's always aspired to be in the health field, but Quidditch has been ever so tempting. So, she's got the best of both worlds."

I smiled at him.

"So you see why it so many hours out of my days? Moments away from you? It was worth it, I hope. But it took a ton of research, I had to think of what to get you--which took all of a week with the ring and the dress, and then I had to find the perfect of everything. George--well, George and I had a lot of work to do. For our ladies."

"You two, are so amazing," I smiled at him. "You not only managed to get us amazing gifts, you fulfilled our lifetime goals, how awesome is that?" I added, to the very sentimental moment.

"Yay me!" And so he pushed me back on the bed.

"WAIT." I pushed him off of me. "I haven't given you the stuff I--got for you."

"Later, later," he attempted to remount, so to speak.

"No. It's important to me."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of my bed.

I handed him a slip of paper after returned from the living room, "An investment in your shop." I slipped back out of the room. "An assortment of Muggle items you need for further research, I suppose." I placed a bag near his feet.

"How--"

"You consulted Alicia--I consulted George." I smiled at him.

"And--" I ran into the bathroom and changed really quickly into the clothes I wore when I had lunch with Asami. Fred couldn't keep his eyes off of me. "The outfit you liked very much. Now, do whatever you want with me, sir, I am all yours." I placed my hand on my forehead as if I were a damsel in distress.

"Oh my Godric, you are amazing."

"As are you, Mr. Weasley."

He came towards me and I wrapped my legs around him. He spun me around several times as I held his face and we kissed.

"I really love you, so, so much."

"You are so perfect." I kissed him. "I love you."

* * *

We were to have dinner with George and Alicia around eight but we ended up being a little late--and were still early compared to the two of them. They showed up at around nine forty-five.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Alicia said.

"Got a little caught up," said George, smiling.

Alicia ruffled her hair. "Ah, this place is really nice. I'm starving."

"I bet you are, all that vigorous exercise," Fred said. He looked up at the both of them while they sat down.

I laid my head on Fred's shoulder.

"Shut up, you too aren't exactly pristine." Alicia observed the restaurant more.

"We don't let our--activities interfere with things we've got planned in life." I commented.

"Oh, right. Like at Hogwarts--you too were on time for every class and at lunch and everything. Right." Alicia looked at the silverware.

"Oh--and you two completely missed out on New Year's. The second we got there you two--"

"This isn't proper dinner conversation," I interrupted, seeing the waiter coming towards us.

Alicia and George looked at each other and smiled.

"What can I get for you?" The waiter asked. Well, sir, you can get me some steak with a little you on the side. Geez, he was gorgeous.

"Ang?"

Stare.

"Ang?" Nudge.

Stare. Smirk.

"Angelina!" Push.

"What?"

Fred looked me up and down, looking disappointed. "What do you want to eat?"

"Uh, what are you having?"

"You would have known that had you been listening." He said quietly to me. He turned back to our waiter. "The pasta."

Fred looked back at me. I looked at the waiter as he walked away from our table. "What was that about?" Fred asked as Alicia and George giggled.

"Nothing, it was nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing," said George.

"He was quite attractive." Thank you, Alicia. Someone gets me.

"I was just looking," I said in my own defence.

"_Staring," _Fred observed, rather nicely.

"He's a waiter, Fred, honestly." I rolled my eyes and turned the other way.I looked down at the ring on my finger. "It's red," I turned back to Fred.

"Because I'm mad at you."

"You'd think red would be passion or something."

Fred just gave me a cold stare. Alicia smiled really quickly and then went back to admiring her surroundings. Her and George gave each other Eskimo kisses and I wanted to vomit, but didn't want--my handsome waiter to have to clean that up. So, I just turned my head.

"What is Lee doing tonight?" I asked after we just received our meals and I had succeeding in having eye-sex with the waiter--I should get his name.

"Actually," George began. He took a bite. "Hogsmeade--to visit Katie."

"Seriously?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow, I'm so surprised. Finally fixed everything."

Conversation dimmed as we enjoyed our food. The waiter--whose name was Aidan--had returned to our table five times to make sure the food was good and to be reassured that we had enough napkins--and to make intense eye contact with me, which made Fred furious.

"We have enough napkins!" He finally said after the seventh time.

"Just doing my job," Aidan smiled and backed away from the table, glancing at me.

"He gets no tip," Fred said to us.

"I think he's doing a fine job," said Alicia. Glad I didn't say that.

"No, he's on the edge of badgering," Fred put his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand.

I shall say nothing. Nothing at all.

When dinner was done, Aidan handed me the bill and I saw a piece of parchment that didn't contain numbers on it. I quickly took it and shoved it in my bag while 'looking for my wallet'. Pshh, I wasn't paying for anything. Oh well.

Fred practically snatched me up from the table and we walked out of the restaurant holding hands. I gave Aidan one last glance and walked into the open air. It felt really cool and refreshing.

"See you guys back at the flat, all right?" George said just before he and Alicia Disapparated.

"Come here, you," I said playfully, bringing Fred's face to mine while we were on the outside wall of the restaurant.

"I don't appreciate you salivated over other blokes, Angelina Johnson."

"Make me sorry," I teased.

"Yeah, I will."

* * *

**CHYEAH: Hope you liked. How were the surprises? Anyways, let me know and review. **


	20. Chapter XX: If You're Interested

**OKAY: I know I said the Alicia and George situation would be taken care of..but not in this chapter. Where Angelina suspected Alicia of cheating on George, it has to come back to Angelina's memory. She has been pretty busy lately so it hasn't come to her mind yet. We'll get there. Anyways, this whole chapter is pretty mcuh about Quidditch--which proves to be more stressful then Angelina anticipated. Read&Review. **

* * *

"Angelina--Angelina." Silence. "ANGELINA!"

"Oh goodness, what?" I woke abruptly the day after Valentine's Day.

"You have to get up, Ang. Practice," said Fred, pulling on his pants.

"Practice? What practice?"

"_Quidditch_ practice, Ang. Remember?" He pulled his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah. Now? Already?"

"You've forgotten they already had their team, Ang? Technically, you're joining late. You've got a lot of work so get up and get gone. Hurry, you've only got fifteen minutes."

"What's the time?"

"Eight."

"In the morning? Are you joking? I just went to sleep five hours ago--thanks--how am I supposed to perform well on such little sleep?"

"I don't know--just get up. I've got to go."

"Where're you going?" I finally got out of the bed.

"Shop stuff. Later." And so he Disapparated. Bye.

"Goodness," I took a quick shower and prepared myself for practice. I don't even know where I'm supposed to be practicing--oh, well, I guess same place as last time. So, I Disapparated and appeared in front of the practice pitch I had seen so many times in the past--before my dream was crushed and just recently re-inflated.

"Angelina! What're you doing here?" Oliver rushed over to me.

"The Harpies offered me a spot again, one of their players is out on leave. I'm taking their spot."

"Wonderful!" He gave me a--firm--hug. Oliver was a beast. A gorgeous, burly beast.

I smiled at him, in a little pain. "Yeah."

"Well, Ang, the Harpies are practicing over there. You--you're amazing, wow. Well, you've got to come to our game. Puddlemere is playing this weekend. Our first match. Should really be something. Later, then, I've got to go." Oliver flew off, the wind nearly knocking me backward.

And I love how much I talked in that conversation. Oliver is great, though. Really great. I flew over to the far end of the pitch.

"Good to see you again," said the Captain. I've definitely forgotten her name. I just remember her talking about Fred. Well, that would be all of my team. Great.

"You too," I answered despite my--slight--displeasure.

"Alright, you've got your work cut out for you, Johnson. We've been running tons of plays with Grant--that's who you're filling in for--so you're going to have to take this home," she handed me a large tattered book, "and study it. I want you to know that majority of the plays outlined in green by next practice."

I flipped quickly through the book. The vast majority of the plays were in green. "When is the next practice?" I asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Right."

"Okay, then. Fly a few laps for warm-up and we'll get started on working the first one you see in there." She pointed to the book I held in my hands.

I nodded and looked down at the book. It had to be at least three hundred pages. Why in the world would a playbook need to be three hundred pages? And for me to have to memorize two thirds of the book--two hundred pages of plays by tomorrow? She has got to be losing her mind. It's impossible.

I placed the book in my bag and took a few rounds, letting the wind whip my face and wake me up. I had only five hours of sleep and I didn't think I was going to get anymore anytime soon.

Well, not soon enough, two o'clock came around and practice ended 'early'. If that was early--seven hours of intense practice--I'm going to die come a full day of practice. Anyway, I walked lazily out of the changing rooms after taking a shower and gathered my things to go back home--to sleep.

"Angelina," Oliver called, walking toward me. "How did it go?"

I looked at him, not even the slightest sign of satisfaction on my face. "It went."

"Oh, you've just got to get back in the swing of things. You haven't practiced in a while, have you? Well, we can continue practice on the days that aren't scheduled. I'd like that--and you need it judging by that look of you. Anyways, I'm excited for the first game, you're going to be there aren't you?"

"Yes, Oliver. If I'm not memorizing the five thousand plays I've got to learn by tomorrow."

"Well, I could help you."

"That's illegal. Technically, you're the enemy."

"But you don't look much up to studying, Angelina. And you know--"

"I'll be fine, Oliver, thanks though," I ran my fingers through my hair and continued walking down the block with Oliver.

"Okay--well, I've got nothing better to do. You want to get something to eat?"

"Oliver, I'm really tired."

"I bet you haven't eaten anything all day," he said, seeming as if he didn't even hear me. "Come on, Angelina. I'll make sure it doesn't go overtime--you need to get to memorizing those plays. I happen to know that your Captain is very strategic, she'll have a ton of different, difficult plays laid out. It's going to be challenging work."

"I know, Oliver." Go away please.

"All right then, Ang. Take care of yourself." He stopped walking and smiled at me.

I turned around, walking backward. He waved. "Tomorrow."

"Right."

And so I was going to have lunch with Oliver tomorrow. Now, however, I had more pressing matters. See, I have to memorize all those plays, I haven't had any sleep. I'm not going to get any, either.

* * *

I got home and immediately rushed into my bedroom to open the playbook and get in as much as I could before tomorrow hit. Fred came an hour later and I rushed him out, telling him I needed absolutely no distractions if he wanted me to succeed in life.

My mind flooded with plays all night. I think staring at those pages, off white and green colours, has somehow affected my vision. Perhaps I'm colour-blind now because I certainly can't distinguish between colours as well as I had before. My lamp shade looked all one colour green when I knew it had several specks of yellow.

Anyway, stayed up until twelve, knowing that I had to get a little bit of sleep. I was still thinking about the plays before I drifted off to sleep, trying to visualize how they would work in my head. Finally, I fell into a deep sleep.

I was as focused as I hoped, dreaming of the pitch and me scoring the game winning goal. I had just landed on the grass, Oliver ran over to me and we met in a euphoric kiss. There was an awkwardness afterward, and then Oliver took my hand and led me off the lawns and away from everyone else. I saw in my peripherals Fred standing with his arms crossed. I shrugged and Oliver took me to his flat. Just as he took off his shirt and I was laying on his bed, I bolted up from my sleep, soaking with sweat.

I held my chest, breathing fast. I looked over at my clock. It was only two. And it was going to be a very long night.

Finally, I woke up at seven thirty and drug myself out of the bed. Long night of Oliver-filled dreams and scoring game-winning goals. Wow.

Anyways, I Disapparated after showering and dressing and appeared on the pitch seconds later. The pitch was not as crowded as yesterday. I looked around and no one from my team was even here--it was five to eight. I saw the outline of Oliver on the far end of the pitch.

I rushed over and he looked surprised.

"Glad to see you're back in the game, Angelina! Your enthusiasm is inspiring," he smiled as he lifted the ball crate.

"Wh--Oliver, where is my team, anyway?"

"Practice doesn't start for another two hours, Angelina."

"What! I had to come up here at eight yesterday, why did it start early?"

"Angelina, practice normally starts at ten everyday. I suppose the team was wanted to get a head start with you and all."

"Right."

Oliver smiled. "Well, since you're here and everything is set--would you like to get some breakfast?"

I shrugged, "I did say tomorrow--yesterday--which would mean that's today. So, I guess." I guess I could manage to sit with you at a restaurant and try not to think about you starkers like I dreamed last night. I managed a smirk and Oliver extended his hand. I looked at it for a second, did I need to remind him I was the girlfriend of his former team mate?

"Come on, Angelina," he said, "before practice starts."

"Right," I took his hand after the awkward hesitation and we walked down the street to a small, casual, Muggle café.

I looked around awkwardly. This wasn't the first time I had went to get something to eat with Oliver, but he hadn't held my hand on the way there. He also hadn't insisted on private Quidditch lessons.

"So, Angelina, how does it feel to be back on the team?" He asked, sipping his water.

"Tiring."

He laughed, "Well how have you been doing? _What _have you been doing? In your absence."

Who have I been doing? Because that is important here. "Well, Fred and I--been supportive. I was trying to figure out what I was going to do with my life when he practically saved me. You see, it's because of Fred--you know Fred--that I'm back on the team." Yeah, Fred. My boyfriend. So stop tempting me with your handsomeness and your good looks--and the cute way your mouth curls when you smile. Stop it, Angelina. You _can't _be thinking about Oliver like that.

In my rapid, disorganized thoughts, I was nervously rubbing the ring on my finger. It was pink. Good thing we're both thinking about each other. Just hope he's not having breakfast with someone he had a dream that--never mind. Shush.

Hang on--pause. What the hell has been wrong with me lately? Aidan, the waiter, now Oliver? Are my pheromones kicking or what? Well, babies, can you calm down? I have a boyfriend and I don't want to go through another Garrett-like experience anytime--ever.

I cracked my knuckles and looked around the café. My order was ready so I got my cappuccino and sat back down with Oliver.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked, eyeing the cup in front of me.

"I don't want to eat before practice--I'll vomit all over the pitch."

He smirked. "Right."

I sipped my cappuccino for a few minutes and Oliver ate small bites of his club sandwich.

"Well, Angelina, maybe we should--get back to the pitch. I should really be there already." He ran his fingers through his hair.

I nodded.

We arrived at the pitch five minutes later and a few of my team mates were sitting on a bench on the far end. They were whispering to each other and it seemed as though they were talking about me. I looked back at Oliver and he looked frustrated with one of his team mates.

"Hello, everyone."

"Hi," was murmured throughout.

I looked a bit confused and just went to change.

Dreaming about Oliver. Having breakfast with Oliver. My team mates acting suspicious. Is this day going to get any odder? Honest.

* * *

After practice, Fred was ballistic, saying he didn't know where I went to when he went to the pitch—except someone saw me leaving with a bloke—holding hands. So I got another twenty-one questions about the nature of the relationship between Oliver and I. Fun.

Anyways, after the full week of practice and no much lunches with Oliver, I collapsed on my bed, exhausted and didn't bother taking off my robes. I didn't exactly intend to go to sleep, and then I realized I had when Fred woke me two hours later. My legs were off the bed, I had literally just collapsed—I wasn't even lying on my bed properly.

"Come on, Ang," he said, turning me over and laying beside me, "you can't stay in bed forever."

"I can try! Fred, I'm exhausted. Those girls are mad! Oliver worked us hard, but he never did anything like that. Honest."

"Well, Ang, that was at school—this is the real world. Quidditch is even more serious than Oliver took it. We're talking the Quidditch World Cup being attainable. I don't think they're just going to let that slip away."

"They don't have to try and kill me, either," I sighed.

"Here, I'll make you some tea. Get those clothes off—take a bath or something." I just looked at him. "For once, I'm actually not trying to seduce you, Angelina. This is for your own good."

I just smiled and walked to the bathroom.

So, I had my relaxing bath and my wonderful tea. I felt ten times better, but still tired. "Can I go back to sleep now?" I asked Fred.

"I suppose. What're we doing tomorrow?"

"I've told you, Fred," I said, sitting on my bed, out of my Quidditch robes, "Oliver has asked me to go to his game, so I intend to."

Fred gave a heavy and annoyed sigh, "Fine."

"Come on, you love Quidditch."

"I don't love you being Oliver's little cheerleader, though, do I?"

"Oh, shut up. It's _Oliver_, honestly. He hasn't got much to offer anyone except expert advice. He's a great friend but I could never see myself with Oliver."

I saw Fred roll his eyes.

"I guess I should get a little studying in, I can get the basics of the rest of those plays." I got off the bed and walked over to my bags. A piece of paper was sticking out of my purse. I pulled it out and looked at it. It was the note-or whatever it was that Aidan gave me on Valentine's Day. I looked over a Fred and then back at the note. I stuffed it in the playbook and then went back to sit on my bed. I'm just curious to see what it says, honest.

"Ang, I'm going to shower, all right?" Fred got up from the bed.

"Yeah," I said, opening the book.

"Well, don't you want to join?"

"I already took my shower, Fred. I need to study."

He exhaled and his bangs fluttered. "Fine," he pouted.

I smiled up at him and then looked through the pages. Fred went in the bathroom and I slipped the piece of paper out of the back. I unfolded the paper and read the words, scribbled in purple ink.

I mouthed the words as I read them, '_I know you've a boyfriend—he was eyeing me the entire time. Still, if you're interested, I'm going to be at the Quidditch match on Saturday supporting Puddlemere. I hope to see you there. P.S. Tell your friend if she's trying to act like a true Muggle, she shouldn't be so fascinated with the silverware and insist on doing a heating charm when her food has got cold. Aidan.' _I exhaled, a little warmer then I was before I read the note.

Aidan was going to be at the Quidditch match. I couldn't possibly—Fred—yes, Fred, my boyfriend. I shouldn't even be slightly interested with that absolutely delicious specimen of waiter. Honest. Should I write him back? No. Just, act as you normally would.

Fred walked out of the shower, steam encompassing the bathroom and flowing into my room. Godric, he was gorgeous. He pulled his fingers through his wet hair. I gulped.

"I should get back to reading," I stuffed the note back into the book without Fred noticing. I'm not going to think about it ever again. If we see Aidan there, I'll wave and think nothing of it.

"Do you remember that time, Angelina, I had some very important work to get done—yet you refused to allow me to do it? Do you remember that?" Fred said.

"Um, no. I don't recall such a time." I shook my head.

"Well, I'll give a déjà vu, all right?"

"Right. But I really should--" I held up the playbook and the note fell out of it.

"Give that to me," Fred said—meaning the book.

"No."

"Angelina, give me the book."

"I need to study."

"Shut up, already." He snatched the book from me and took the note and placed it back in the book. Thank Godric; I would have hell to pay for that one.

I pouted.

"Damn, woman—here. I can't believe you're more interested in learning Quidditch plays and straining that pretty little head of yours." He kissed me and then got off of the bed. "I'm going to go get dressed—and then take care of some work. I'll be back in like—two minutes."

Fred Disapparated and I exhaled. I pulled the note out of the book so I didn't have to worry about it when he got back. I leaned over and attempted to place it in my bedside table, but it was too far away.

_Crack!_

My head whipped around and Fred had appeared in my room again. I toppled off my bed and hit the floor with a thud.

"Angelina, you klutz!" He rushed over to help me.

"I'm fine," I situated myself comfortably on the floor with my back against my bed.

"What were you trying to do?"

"Nothing, you just scared me, is all."

Fred joined me on the floor and kissed me.

"Why did you come back?"

"Alicia and George."

That's all he needed to say. He then grabbed my face and started kissing me more heavily. I had the note clutched in my hand behind my back. In one motion, I pushed in under the bed.

"What?" Fred asked. It must've seemed as though I was pushing him away somehow.

"Nothing," I pulled him back to me and started kissing him again.

* * *

The game started at midday and Fred and I rushed over to his flat to get clothed and such and to collect Alicia and George.

The four of us headed out and arrived at the pitch around eleven thirty. It was already packed but we sat on the stands supporting Puddlemere—I would've liked to switch sides, but hey—I am here for Oliver.

The game started and Alicia and I stood to cheer for Oliver and Puddlemere. I didn't want to draw much attention to myself, but hey—it was Quidditch and I get a little involved. I looked over my shoulder and Fred and George were talking about Alicia and me. I narrowed my eyes at them and continued cheering.

"JOHNSON!"

I turned around to see a few of my team mates. They bustled over and I smiled at each of them. "Hello all."

A few of them were making flirty eyes towards the twins. "Okay, introductions," I began. "This is my friend Alicia. Alicia—the team. Team, this is George, Alicia's boyfriend—and his brother Fred, my boyfriend." I smiled proudly.

Several of my team mates looked disappointed, others smiled. El Capitan, which is what I call her nonstop, motioned for someone to come where we were.

"Hey, baby," she said. And a gorgeous boy stepped forward. "Everyone, this is Aidan."

My smile dropped. Are you kidding me? I looked over at Fred and he didn't look happy either.

"My fiancé." She continued. Fiancé? What in the hell? "Aidan, this is—Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina our new Chaser."

"Really? New Chaser? I've got to come to your practices—see how the team is holding up." Aidan said.

"Good luck with your marriage," I said. I narrowed my eyes at Aidan.

Still during the game, I was eyeing again, in the bad way, and then the crowd cheered. I must focus my attention on more important things. Like this Quidditch game. Exactly. Like, every time Puddlemere made a goal, I kissed Fred. And when they won—big celebration. Yes.

"Hey! We're having a celebration at my flat, want to come along?" Aidan's fiancé said to the group.

Everyone was in accord. Aidan looked back at me when he was holding his fiancé and I kissed Fred. _If you're interested. _Some relations are doomed from the very start.

* * *

**IF YOU'RE INTERESTED: Review. Thanks for it all, guys. I really appreciate everyone continuing to read this fic. **


	21. Chapter XXI: Methods of Relaxation

**WELL, WELL, WELL: All right, here is yet another. A bit short, but you'll deal. I have some updates, if any of you have read my profile, you'll see that I have other projects in mind after this series is finished. For one, I'm going to be writing a story called _In The Thick Of Things. _It will feature Fred and George, et cetera in their earlier years at Hogwarts. It will also be from Fred's point of view, would should be interesting to write, and interested to read, I hope. After that, I'm going to write a story called _Supreme Ruler of the Universe. _It's going to be about Percy, would should be _very_ interesting. Stay tuned for more information, see my profile for further details. Also, I'm going to make a website that will feature fanfiction, graphics, and fanart--of all Harry Potter characters and more. However, because I don't have Photoshop CS yet on my new laptop, I will be having the updates on my greatest journal.**

**For stuff on Angelin and Fred, like graphics, et cetera, please see my greatest journal. It will also have more updates then my profile. It is hinky-punk. Also, send as many messages as you want for details, I would also appreciate it if you commented on my greatestjournal. Thanks guys, please review. **

* * *

"Fred," I pulled his arm as we were heading out of the stands with everyone else.

"Yes?" he said, not stopping or even looking like he was paying attention to me.

"I don't want to go to this party, Fred."

"Why not, Ang?" He looked back at me. I had to walk directly behind him because of the rush of people exiting.

"I just don't want to go—I want to go back to the flat."

"Angelina, is this because of that Adrian guy?"

"His name is Aidan, and of course not!"

Fred looked back at me, "I'm going, Angelina, it's a party. It's going to be fun and you're going to have fun and not complain one bit. We're only going to leave when we're either too pissed or too tired to carry on. Right?"

I rolled my eyes and continued to follow him until we were out by the streets.

"Come here," Fred pulled me to the side before following Alicia and George the rest of the way. "What's been up with you?" He asked, taking both of my hands and pulling me closer to him.

I avoided his gaze, even in the close proximity and shrugged. Then I thought, I'm really being selfish about the whole situation. Why should that little note from that prat affect anything to do with my life? I'm happy with Fred, though I haven't shown it lately, I truly, truly, am. I wouldn't trade him for any other boy in the world, he's done so much for me and he's good for me, despite what others may think. So, Angelina Johnson, pull your shit together and have some fun with this gorgeous boy holding you and act thankful to wake up to him in the morning. Because plenty of girls would love to be in my place.

My eyes then met his, "Nothing," I said. I actually meant it. So I pulled him so we could catch up with George and Alicia.

They were holding hands just ahead of us. Alicia was leaning her head on George's shoulder and they were chatting quietly.

"Where're we going?" I called up to them.

George turned around and Alicia faced forward, actually watching where they were walking. George tossed a balled up piece of paper back and Fred caught it.

"The address is on there, it's just a few blocks up," he called back.

"Isn't it going to be obvious with a bunch of wizards heading there?" I asked as Fred took my hand.

"The charm goes on from a couple of meters farther than the perimeters of the pitch," George answered.

I looked up at Fred, "How does he know all this?"

"He's probably just making it all up, Ang," Fred smiled.

I shook my head. We soon came to a large house squashed between two flat complexes. I looked up at it and followed the group inside. The music coming inside was almost deafening. Fred cupped his hands my ears until I got used to the loudness of it all.

I looked to the left and several people were jumping up and down, cheering about the victory. Oliver was one of them, I smiled and proceeded to follow Fred, where he was going—I had no idea.

"DO YOU WANT TO DANCE?" Fred shouted though I was less than a foot away from him.

"NOT REALLY," I shouted in response.

"DO YOU WANT SOMETHING TO DRINK, THEN?"

"I SUPPOSE, YES," I nodded and he guided me into the kitchen which was only two notches quieter then the rest of the house.

Fred handed me some brown liquid in a plastic cup, I pushed it away from me and shook my head. "I JUST WANT A BUTTERBEER OR SOMETHING."

"RIGHT," he nodded and handed me a butterbeer.

I nodded in thanks; I really didn't feel like screaming my voice away all night.

Next thing I knew, Fred and I were snogging against the wall in the kitchen, our drinks still cupped in our hands. Someone bumped into Fred and he spilled his drink all over me. The sticky liquid coursed down my front.

Fred turned around and shoved the boy who did it. I hadn't seen him before. He threw up his hands in surrender and smiling, said he was sorry. He looked at me and winked. Fred shoved him harder this time. I couldn't hear was he was saying, but it was threatening from the expression on his face and the cowering look on the guy's face. He repeated his apologies and Fred walked back over to me.

"Come on," he said, "let's get you cleaned up."

With one last death glare at the guy, Fred and I walked to the nearest bathroom, which was hidden behind several people posting against it. Fred ended up just pushing some feeble girl out of the way because she refused to move.

I looked at him with a confused expression on my face. It was much quieter in the bathroom once he closed the door. I rolled my eyes and exhaled, "Seems every party I attend, I've got sticky liquid poured down my front."

"Should enter in a wet t-shirt contest, a sure winner," he joked. He got a washcloth from the cabinet and wet it, pouring the cold liquid down my front again.

"Uh," I inhaled quickly from the cold.

"Sorry," he said. Though he didn't seem a bit sorry about it, he was grinning. He pointed his wand at my chest and I was instantly warm and dry.

"Thanks," I said, smiling. "Not that I couldn't do that all on my own, but I'm glad you got some satisfaction out of it."

"Wet Angelina is one of my favorites."

"I'm sure it is," I began to leave but he held my arm. "Fred—not another bathroom incident, thanks." I opened the door and he followed, though looking less perky than before.

As soon as we exited the bathroom, I was pulled to my left and Oliver guided me over to a group of people.

"Angelina, let me introduce you--" He started naming off people and I wasn't really paying attention so I didn't get who was who. I just looked behind me and didn't see Fred.

"Nice to meet you," I said quickly before darting under Oliver's arm and looking around for Fred.

I caught Fred in the kitchen chatting with Alicia and George. I walked over to them.

"This party is totally lame, you guys want to get out of here?" I asked.

"I'm quite enjoying myself," said Alicia, holding a cup in her hand.

"Fine," I shrugged, "Fred?"

He shook his hand and ran his fingers threw his hair. "Do you have anything more interesting planned?"

And so we stayed at the party until about two in the morning, or something like that. I actually ended up having some fun when I got a bit of alcohol in me.

* * *

February ended and the weather became steadily warmer as it transitioned to March. The wedding was still the topic of most conversation when I visited my mother, father, my dear brother, and his fiancé. Everything seemed to be falling into place.

Quidditch practices became less strenuous as I got back into shape and could handle a small amount of sleep and a vast amount of practice.

Fred's hours seemed to be increasing at the shop. I saw him fewer and fewer as the month went on. Something about April coming up and April Fools, which was his birthday, of course.

Everyone seemed to be busying themselves. It seemed as though life was in fast forward. The team's first game since I had been placed as Chaser was coming up the last weekend in March. I was elated and extremely nervous as the same time. The only hours I spent without the Quaffle in my hands were those when I was a sleep, and then it was at my bedside.

I awoke the day of the game early in the morning, the sun hadn't risen yet and it was still very dark outside. I glanced at my clock and saw that it was four. It was impossible for me to go back to sleep, I wasn't sleeping very well in the first place.

I picked up my Quaffle and tossed it from one and to another, walking throughout my house, getting in the zone for my upcoming game. I was going through all of the plays in my head, bouncing on my couches somewhat acting them out.

At seven, I changed into my Quidditch robes and continued my routine, pouncing around my house with my Quaffle, still, it was putting me in the zone, my mind flew through all of the plays, I had them memorized—a feet I saw nearly impossible months ago.

Before I knew it, another hour had passed and Fred appeared in my flat. My head darted up and I said "Hey" then continued to run through the plays, just pacing and holding my Quaffle all the while.

"You're aware you look _really_ stupid, right?" He said.

"I'm getting in the _zone_." I said. "If you're going to criticise, you can leave."

"Of course not, I came to support you. I would've taken your mind off of the game, but it looks like that is impossible at the moment. Anything I can do?"

I shook my head, then said, "Yes."

"Okay. What?"

"Fred, I'm really nervous—I've never been more nervous. I know I'm damn good at putting on a hard front, but I'm dying inside. There are so many thoughts coursing through my brain and I've been trying to focus on Quidditch since four and nothing is working. It's like I'm on the motorway and my thoughts are the cars going fifty over the speed limit. I can't stop it, I can't concentrate. And if I get on that field like this, I'm not going to perform well at all."

"Breathe, Ang. Try and calm down or you'll hyperventilate. Come here." I sat down next to him on the couch. "Put the Quaffle down." I obeyed. "Lie down." He was sitting and I laid my head in his lap. "Close your eyes." I did so. "And relax."

Fred started pulling his fingers through my hair and I was instantly reminded of that time we were in the tower back at Hogwarts. I smiled. I did feel much more relaxed, calm.

"What time do you need to be on the Pitch?" I heard Fred ask, though he somehow felt farther away.

"Ten," I heard myself say.

I suddenly felt so aware of everything around me, but none of it mattered. It was like I was free from this cage, a mental block, I suppose. I felt so much better, my head was clear—no more buzzing, no more traffic, no more confusion.

I felt Fred's lips press against mine. My head reached the back of his neck and pulled him closer to me. A sudden crack ended the bliss. My eyes shot open.

"Where is Angelina?" I heard Alicia ask.

"Here," I said, my head still resting in Fred's lap.

"YAY! ANG!" She waved ribbons through the air. "I'm so excited!" She shouted with her high-pitched voice.

I smiled, though agitated.

"Alicia," Fred turned to face her, "I was attempting to calm Angelina down, prepare her for her game, you know?"

"Oh, right, sorry. GOOD LUCK, ANGELINA!" She left and my eyes closed again.

I exhaled. Fred resumed the stroking of my hair. I regained the relaxed sensation I had before. Fred's hand grabbed hold of mine and he intertwined our fingers. I felt his hair pass over my cheek and he bent down again to kiss me.

"Take my mind off things, Fred," I said in a near whisper.

* * *

"Johnson, good, you're early!"

I was beaming, I was so ready for this game, 'It's just like at Hogwarts' is what I kept telling myself. The other team was just like Slytherin and we would beat the hell out of them today.

"Angelina, you're positively glowing," one of my team mates observed.

I smiled at her, "I'm just ready to kick some ass, is all."

We stepped out of the changing rooms and headed onto the field to begin the match. I spotted Fred and the others in the stands and waved.

Once I looked around at the rest of the pitch, my thoughts of Hogwarts were smothered slightly. It was just so much more intense; the pitch seemed larger, more crowded—louder. But I was still in the zone, plays running through my head at my command. My clear head was reflected by the sky above. It was really bright outside, which could make it difficult to see, I pictured Oliver lecturing us about this back at school and I felt that I was at home, getting back on the Pitch to begin a surely victorious game.

And it was. The plays were executed perfectly. It seemed as though the team was reading each others mind, this was a payoff for our intense practices. We knew each others moves, we knew where we needed to be and this showed. The other team just seemed to be flying alongside, watching. "It was a well-earned victory," the other team captain had said as he shook hands with ours. I noticed how attractive he was as my mind became aware of other things in my presence. I shook hands with him and the rest of the team.

I turned to my right and saw my cheerleaders running towards me. Fred rushed towards me and I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. I could hardly think of a time more perfect than this one. I grabbed his face and kissed him. He spun around several times and then Alicia and George praised me. I smiled and thanked them, introducing them to the rest of the team and in turn, we were introduced to those related to the team. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Aidan standing there with the captain.

Fred and George announced a party at their flat and I just brought Fred's face back to my own and kiss him more. I gave him several more small kisses and thanked him.

It was dark when we finally arrived at their flat, George asking the team if they were interested in anything while Fred flew open the door to their flat upstairs.

Being a horrible party host, Fred just flicked his wand and there was food, then he walked—with me around his waist, kissing him all the while—to his bedroom.

Later in the night, the festivities died down and people started heading home. I was still as elated with our victory.

* * *

March ended with a bang, saying as there were only a couple of days—meaning two until the twins' birthday, Alicia and I were strategizing, trying to figure out what we were going to do.

"Dinner is totally played out," she pointed out.

"Yeah, we need something fun, unexpected—exactly how the twins' are. But what? What can we do? After their fantastic display of affection on Valentine's Day and Fred's new relaxation methods, I'm drawing a complete blank."

"Yeah, and I hate to say it, but parties are getting played out as well."

"Who ever thought that was possible?" I smiled at her and sat on my couch, brainstorming.

"What do they _need_?"

"I don't know!" Alicia exclaimed.

"They keep everything about that damn shop so secret, I would love to invest in it or something—but good luck trying to get any information out of them," I pulled my fingers threw my hair.

"Maybe we should just ask them what they want." Alicia stated.

I shrugged, "Could hurt. We're not as good keeping our secrets to ourselves as they are, either. I was completely surprised on Valentine's Day—I wish he would let me do something like that for him, but it's damn near impossible. I'm not that clever."

Fred and George arrived about half an hour later.

"Hey, Love," Fred sat on my lap.

I groaned, "Fred, get _up._" I attempted to push him off of me, to no avail. He scooted over on his own free will and then kissed me. I pulled away but he pulled me back and kept kissed me.

"Uh, should we leave?" George asked.

I shook my head, but Fred nodded. We were still kissing; it was hard to communicate when our mouths were already so busy.

"We'll go," Alicia said, taking George's hand.

A muffled 'no' came from my mouth. Fred got on top of me. He turned to talk to George and Alicia. "Go," he winked.

"Fred," I turned his head toward me, "stop." I turned to them, "Stay."

George and Alicia looked at each other, "Just do what we were talking about," Alicia said.

I rolled my eyes and heard two distinct cracks.

"Fred, what do you want from your birthday?" I asked as he kissed my neck.

I felt him smile into my neck and then kiss it again, "What I always get for my birthday, Angelina."

"And what else?"

"Nothing. You're all I ask for," and he kissed me on my lips.

* * *

**REMEMBER: To check out my greatestjournal and comment there, and to review. Thank you.**


	22. Chapter XXII: GingerHaired Perfection

**THIS IS BY FAR: The shortest chapter. But it's pretty damn monumental. Now, I'm going to ask everyone--to head over to my greatestjournal. If you appreciate my writing, I hope you'll appreciate my graphics ability. There is a sketch of Angelina there, as well as some Fred/Angelina icons. I am actually going to add more RIGHT NOW. Hehe. My greatest journal is [no www hinky-punk(dot)greatestjournal(dot)com. you can also get the direct link from my profile. PLEASE PLEASE respond, you don't need to register to do so but I really like your feedback. Also, review to this chapter. I want to know what you think, it's very short, but as I said--it's monumental and I wanted to end it where it ends. Review & RESPOND to my GJ. Thanks all. One more chapter left and the series ends, don't worry my Fred/Ang days aren't over. For more details, see my profile and my greatestjournal. **

* * *

I looked into Fred's eyes, and the only reaction I had I was to pull him to me and kiss him, the most passionate of kisses I could ever remember us sharing. Not just full of the lust that we had miraculously maintained through the years, but full of that love that we rarely verbally expressed.

My hands held his face and his hands were on my waist. I had my back propped against the arm of the couch. Fred was hovering over me, but gradually lowered himself so that his hips pressed into mine.

All of the sudden, all of these thoughts, feelings, emotions, memories started rushing through my head at the speed of light and I felt my body temperature was at a hundred and ten.

I shouldn't be surprised, because we've always told each other this, material possessions aren't something we're about, really. Of course during school, we'd act stupid and such, but still—come to think of it, it was always those days that actually meant something—I've always sort of shunned the presents aside, not that I don't appreciate them, of course.

Still, though I should have expected this response from Fred, it was somewhat the same words spoken, with the same meaning behind them—still, it's meant something more. Perhaps it's been because of my internal struggle—you know the one—the one were I've always been reluctant to fully trust Fred. The one where everything, even the smallest, tiniest thing, which he does wrong somehow, has to correlate with his fidelity. I can tell myself over and over again and convince myself that it's totally odd for me to ever think he would do anything to hurt me—but there's that one percent of me that still thinks he's got a bit of infidelity up his sleeve.

But as I've said, it's completely ludicrous, I know it—but there is always been a sort of doubt between us. Fred's been doubtful about my allegiance with Garrett, Aidan, any boy I find mildly attractive while I question any girl who turns for a double-take at my ginger-haired perfection.

However, this statement—that simple statement that it seems I've heard time and time again, there was something so different about the way he said it, the way it was delivered, the aura within the room, the atmosphere—or it could've simply been Fred. I don't know if I'm completely bonkers or what—but that one percent of doubt has, sort of, vanished. I don't give a damn how sexy Aidan is—or the other Quidditch captain.

Because I've got _the _Fred Weasley. Yes, my ginger-haired perfection, my entrepreneur, business man whose still got the body of that Quidditch star back at school. He isn't perfect, as I've seen him to be since the days of calling him the world's biggest prat. Still, he's close enough.

Alicia continued asking me what she should get for George and what I was getting for Fred. I just simply smiled and shrugged every time she posed the question. "Angelina! I'm going to have a panic attack!" Was the phrase most commonly following this interrogation.

Just thinking about birthdays made me reminisce on those that happened at Hogwarts. How I was greeted by those sweets in the morning, or falling on my ass after seeing Fred in the shower in the Room of Requirement, when we both got pissed and had to retell the story of the night before, and how much I was teased from George.

In remembering, I've thought there's nothing better to give Fred than a night worth remembering just like those at Hogwarts. The possessions and gifts that we gave, they didn't mean as much as being able to laugh at the fact that I forced myself upon Fred, and I screamed his name and he was too sloshed to remember it. So, the time is thick to make memories, to paint the town, to have a blast.

I awoke just minutes before Fred and made some tea.

"Happy birthday," I said with a smile on my face.

He took the tea, sipped it and said, "Thank you." He placed the cup and saucer on the bedside table.

I simply smiled at him, was going to ask him what he'd like to do today, when he took me by the sides of my face and we kissed, just kissed, for several minutes. It was pure bliss, reminding me of the very first time Fred and I snogged—and I felt exactly that way, like jumping on the bed and shouting the news at the top of my lungs.

"What was that for?" I prompted after the separation.

"Hmm," he mocked concentration, "the tea?" He shrugged and smiled.

I sighed, "What do you want to do today? Get pissed and then shag, pass out from too much to drink, appear in enchanted rooms, or what?"

He ran his fingers threw his hair, which was perfect even though he just got up. He shrugged.

"All right, well first, shower, I'll take you to breakfast—and then we can see that twin of yours," I hit his leg and he fell back on the bed.

He groaned, "Come here, beautiful."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "I guess it _is _your birthday." I leaned down and kissed him. He pulled me fully on top of him and we enjoyed each others mouths for a few minutes.

After a nice bath and dressing, I led him out of my flat. "Hang on," I turned to him before proceeding any further, "do you suppose George and Alicia would like to come with us?"

"It wouldn't hurt to ask, I suppose. But let's hurry—I'm starved."

"Right," I turned on the spot and Apparated to Fred and George's flat with Fred still attached.

"Oi! George!" Fred called.

"Wha?" George called from down the hall.

"D'you want to come with me and Ang--?"

"No."

"I haven't finished, you prat we're--"

"No, thank you," George said.

Fred decided to just investigate the issue here and walked down the hall where I knew George's bedroom was. The door was ajar and Fred looked back at me before opening it and crossing his arms, shaking his head all the while. "Tut, tut, tut." He looked at me, I was still in the hall and hadn't peered in the room. "He's already had his breakfast, Ang. He was impolite and started without us."

I looked at Fred questioningly.

"Shut the door, you sod!"

"I don't--"

The door was forced shut, I suppose George had flicked his wand toward it. It was a centimetre from Fred's nose. He nodded. "I'll get him, then. Let's go."

Fred and I enjoyed a nice breakfast at a small cafe. Conversation was casual, nothing special. The shop wasn't crowded; nothing was crowded these days as people generally feared death.

As we were walking back to his flat, holding hands, I asked a simple question and expected a simple answer--a yes. "You want a party right, like always?"

"No, not really."

I looked at him, a bit stunned if I may permit it, "What?"

"No, I do not really want a party like always," he turned his head to look at me.

"Well, why not?"

"Ang, I just really want to spend time with you today, if I'm being honest. I'd rather just relax. Last time we went to a party, it didn't go all too well and I don't feel much up to entertaining—and besides, the world's not in a fit state to celebrate right now, you know?"

I smiled, "Okay, Mr. Pessimistic. Since when--"

He shut me up with a kiss. "Let's get away from this."

"From what, Fred, get away from what?"

"Chaos."

"The Fred I know would live _for_ this chaos."

"Maybe the Fred you know is changing a bit," he swayed a little as he said it.

"What is this all about, Fred? It's not about your birthday and it's not about relaxing." I bit my lip. "There's something off about you."

It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, either. There was something of a twinkle in his eyes as I stared into them and then a shock was sent threw my hand. I shook it, looking down at my ring. It had grown a bright shade of pink and the shock was somewhat of a tickle. I smiled and looked back into his eyes, "What's going on with you?" I said with the smile still on my face.

"Angelina," he paused, "for my birthday, I was kind of hoping—that," he bit his lip, "that, I was hoping, Angelina—you'd—marry me."

My mouth was open and tears welled in my eyes, threatening to fall past my lashes. I was stuck in that moment for what seemed like an eternity, like watching one of those romantic films. The camera would then be revolving around me and everything would be in slow motion, the falling of the leaves, or the snow if it were winter, but Fred and I would be stationary. That's how I felt. But it seemed as though I had swallowed a cup of hot chocolate, for I became warm and it filled me up inside.

I finally exhaled and the scene unfroze. I flew into Fred, my lips crushed into his just as the space between our bodies became nonexistent. Fred fell back into a wall of some building from the force our connection and he had to put his hand behind his back to place upon the wall so he would not topple over.

I pulled away and bit my lip, trying not to scream for every fibre in my body wanted me to.

"I suppose that's a yes?" He added smartly.

I just held his face and kissed him more.

"I love you _so_ much," I said, still holding his face.

He smiled, "You too, Ang." He laughed and bit his lip.

* * *

**SO, PLEASE: Review and PLEASE repond on my greatestjournal [hinky-punk(dot)greatestjournal(dot)com! Again, it's got Fred and Angelina stuff as well as canon ships [just Ron and Hermione for now. Message me with your concerns, and review telling me what you think about the story.**


	23. Chapter XXIII: Le Mariage et La Fin

**NOT YET THE END: Okay, so this WAS going to be the last chapter, but after reading Deathly Hallows, I've decided to add something of an epilogue. Now, this is just as if the story continued and I hadn't read Deathly Hallows, but the epilogue thing will be because of DH. I don't know if you know, but one of our characters didn't make it to the end. **

**Anyways, this chapter is pretty intense, I must say. Also, it's a bit more descriptive then I usually do, so if you can't take a little more than slight subltety..just breeze over those parts. They aren't really anything special, just a bit more than I usually write.**

**And finally, the wedding at the end of the chapter, followed by a mini-epulogue about what's going on with the other characters sans Fred and Angelina.**

**Read&Review. **

* * *

Once my fairytale moment ended, the world began to move again. The stiffness caused by the happiness had ceased and I became loose, free, but still bright—still excited. I was glowing, but I came back to reality.

We—must—celebrate. That would be the first thought that came into my head once I began to breathe again.

Less than a minute passed and we were ripping each other's clothes off because we were about to have 'OMGOSH-we're-going-to-get-married sex.' We Apparated into my flat and I was immediately forced into a wall—then the table—you get the gist. No need to elaborate.

Exhausted, we laid on the couch, I was on top of Fred and he pulled down a blanket over the two of us, hiding the fact that we were still starkers. While he closed his eyes within a few moments, I just admired his beauty, honest. I kissed him several times, mostly on his neck. I felt he was fully concious and it wasn't ten minutes that I was sleeping that I was prodded in the side.I nudged whatever it was away.

"ANGELINA!"

"_What?"_ I brought my head up. It was resting on Fred's oh-so-nice chest.

"Angelina, we're supposed to be going to dinner!" It was Alicia.

"What?" I brushed my hair out of my eyes and looked up at her, "I thought we decided against dinner."

"We did, but we're hungry." Alicia stood, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Fine, fine. Half an hour--"

"ARE YOU MAD! Reservations are in half an hour—fifteen minutes max."

I pressed my hands against Fred's chest to rise and he pulled me back down. He then shifted so that he could come from beneath me.  
"Fred—you're--" Starkers?

"Well, technically—both of them have already seen me starkers. What does it matter anyway?" He pushed all of the covers onto me and walked into my bedroom. I heard the shower start.

Alicia looked at me, a look a fear—or confusion—astonishment—I don't know what it was but it was plastered on her face, then she smiled, "they're identical." She nodded and we burst out laughing.

"Obviously," George said with his head in my refrigerator. "Bit slow, aren't you?"

Alicia and I continued to laugh, thinking back on that conversation we had too long ago, our answer finally reached us. I wrapped the blanket around me and proceeded to my bedroom. "Fifteen minutes," I said, poking my head out of the door and smiling at Alicia. I closed the door and then dropped the blanket, heading towards my bathroom.

"Fred, come on, hurry up!" I lightly knocked on the door and then went to pull things out of my drawers to wear to dinner—which was not exactly what I had planned, but no matter. And then, a thought flew across my head that I had forgotten for the two minutes I had been awake—Fred asked me to marry him today. Now, I had planned to make Fred's birthday something amazing, but, as always, he took matters into his own hands. I can't think of anything that could have made today more perfect, and yet—I didn't do anything for him. Still, as I previously stated it's about making memories, isn't it? And this is certainly something to remember.

I pulled out a dress and tapped it with my wand, no wrinkles, of course. I smoothed it out on my bed and started down at it, then looked toward the bathroom. I walked over to it and rapped on the door again, pulling on my robe, "Fred! Come on." I turned away from the door and it opened seconds later. "Fred, what are you doing?" I asked, poking my head inside the door.

Fred was standing over the sink with a towel around his waist, brushing his teeth. "Come on, only ten minutes, Angelina," he said with the toothbrush in his mouth.

"What'd you lock the door for?"

He shrugged, "Accident, I guess."

I looked at him curiously and then started towards the shower. "Fred?"

"Yes?" he said with a smile on his face.

"What's this?" For there were—I can't believe I'm saying this—_rose petals_—in the bathtub.

"I don't know what you mean, dear."

"Fred—we're supposed to go to dinner—in like, five minutes."

"But I don't want to go to dinner," he said in a childish manner.

"Fred, you have hardly spent time with your brother—it is his birthday as well, so let's just go to dinner and then we can do whatever you like afterwards."

"Can we tell them at dinner?" He ran his fingers through his gorgeous hair and I didn't speak for a couple of seconds because I was surveying him.

I shook my head, "No, we can't, Fred. My brother has his wedding coming up—I don't want to ruin his glory."

Fred frowned slightly.

"_Besides,_" I stepped forward. "Keeping a secret could be—_fun_."

Fred considered this for a moment, "Fine, fine. You're right." He kissed me once. "Mm," he kissed me twice.

"Fred," I warned.

"OI! Come _on_, you two! I'm starving," George's voice came from the other side of the door.

Fred cooperated and so we ate dinner at an upper class restaurant that was totally odd—we seemed very out of place and everyone felt a bit awkward. I was reminded of being in the presence of Asami and saying that I needed to use the 'utilities'. I kept sending Alicia death glares throughout dinner and Fred sent me a few. Why in the world did she pick this place that was so unlike Fred and George? I have no idea.

"I thought that was a nice change," Alicia said, smiling as she held hands with George while we walked down the street in the nightlight.

I looked at Fred and mouthed 'Sorry'. None of us said anything else on the matter.

"Did you enjoy it, baby?" Alicia asked George.

George shot a quick look at Fred, who looked quite content, and then back at Alicia. "Sure," he nodded.

She smiled brightly and George looked quite confused and uncomfortable as she kissed him on the cheek. Fred sniggered at my side and I subtly nudged him. "You're coming back to the flat, right?" Alicia asked me.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a bit—I just have to stop in and get something from my place really quick," I told her. I looked at Fred and we Disapparated.

"Have to get something, right," he approached me just as we appeared in my living room.

"No, Fred. What's with George and Alicia? He doesn't seem at all happy, and today of all days he should be."

"They're going through their weekly ritual of wanting to be with each other and wanting to be single. It's a shared internal struggle between the two of them."

"No, but—Fred, I went over to the flat—oh, Merlin, I can't believe I'd forgotten about it. But Alicia was with Michael, Garrett's brother. It happened—when did it happen?" It took several seconds to recount and then I thought of the distinct moment. "When I got the results after trying out for Quidditch! I came to find you and you weren't there. But she was with Michael, I hadn't said anything since, I wanted to forget I heard anything, but I've just remembered. Fred--"

He kissed me, "Don't worry about it."

"Don't—don't worry about it?"

"I promise you, Angelina, Alicia is not cheating on George. George is just a little unhappy with how things are going."

I stared at Fred with a look of confusion, then I shrugged, still thoroughly confused. "And what do you mean, how things are going?"

"Just calm down, you're stressing me out on my birthday."

I frowned, "I'm sorry, Fred. I haven't even really done anything for you. But honestly, you've taken everything in to your own hands. Even if I had planned something spectacular it would've been blown out of the water by," I smiled, "what you asked earlier today." I pulled my fingers threw my hair and sighed. "You think we should get back over there?"

Fred looked away and then looked back at me, a smirk on his face. He bit his lip and his hands went for my hips, pulling me closer. His hands were on the back of my thighs next minute and he hoisted me up so that my legs were wrapped around him. He swished his hair to the side and said, "In a bit," with his charming smile on his face.

"Good Merlin, what took you two so long?" George asked, sitting with his head resting on his knuckles in an armchair. His expression lightened somewhat when he saw us.

I proceeded further into the room with Fred in my wake. I shrugged, "Couldn't find what I was searching for, I suppose."

Alicia giggled in her chair opposite George. The two had seemed to be waiting for us to arrive, rather more distant than I expected them to be, saying as it is George's birthday and they used to jump at every opportunity to shag. "Oh, come on, let's be sensible here, we're not at Hogwarts anymore—you don't have to hide the fact that--"

"So what are we all doing here anyway? I'm terribly bored," said George with his head still resting on his knuckles, his arm resting on the chair.

"Honestly, I'd think you two would appreciate some alone time, instead you call Fred and I over here," I said. Fred came behind me and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight, placing his chin on my shoulder.

George folded his arms in his lap and Alicia shifted in her chair, nodding slightly. I turned my head slightly to look at Fred, who just stared at his twin with a smirk on his face. Um, am I missing something?

"Exploding Snap, Fred?" George asked.

"What, are you twelve?" Alicia asked.

"No," George answered lamely. We obviously know you're not twelve, dear boy. Honestly—_what _is bothering these two?

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Nothing," George said.

"Nothing? You can call it nothing, honestly?"

"It _could_ be nothing," George retorted.

"I honestly don't think it's nothing in the least! Actually, I think it's the exact opposite of nothing, I think it's a really big deal."

"Holy _fuck_, Alicia—can you shut up for _two seconds_?"

"What! Are you going to break up with me again? That'll really make matters so much better!"

"Oh, _shut up_," George rolled his eyes and combed his fingers threw his hair. "Can we just get out of here?" He directed at Fred and I.

"What?" Alicia and I said at the same time. But it was she who continued, "You're going to leave me?"

"Technically speaking, yes. I need twenty minutes without you shouting about something to me, all right?" I thought it was perfectly understandable because whatever had them at war with each other seemed monumental and a few moments away from each other should be quite welcomed from both parties.

"Just quit it all together, George, we know it's inevitable!" Alicia stood.

George stood as well. I thought he was going to shout but was surprised when his voice was calm, "Do you honestly want me to?"

Alicia's solid stare was interrupted with her frequent glances to the rug. Abandoning her death glare, she crossed her arms and concentrated on the rug. She exhaled loudly and shook her head. A second later she was glaring at George again.

George glanced away, and then looked back at her, "Then I won't. But I need a moment to think about things, all right?"

Alicia licked his lips and nodded. "You know where to find me." And she Disapparated.

I felt very awkward having witnessed this tiff; Fred seemed quite relaxed, however. We were still in the same position but Fred stood up straight, he had been bending down to rest his chin on my shoulder. I looked up at him, the carpet, and then at George. I didn't know whether to ask him if he was all right, what was going on, should we leave or what. I didn't know what was going on and it seemed insensitive to ask since it had caused the two of them so much distress.

George sat back on the chair and held his head in his hand, massaging his temples. George answered my question before I could ask, "She asked to move in today. Or for us to get our own flat."

"And what did you say?" Fred asked.

"No, obviously," George replied, with his head still in his hands. "I tried to explain about everything and she just got really mad. Then she said that it was my birthday and that she would just forget about it for now, though she was quite upset. She's thinks I'm not serious enough about her."

Fred and I just looked at George.

"Well," he looked toward us, "what do I do? Obviously she's can't stay here—it'd just be disastrous, besides this is just Fred and I. And I can't rightly leave Fred here, it's our business. But I don't want to break up with her entirely."

I gulped, "She'll settle."

"I mean, I honestly don't see the big idea. It's not like anyone's getting married around here--" Fred began. Then he shoved his hands in his pockets and hopped on the balls of his feet.

"Well, I'm exhausted," I said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, really tired," I expected Fred to take my hand; instead he sat in the chair next to his brother.

My eyes darted between the two of them.

"Oh!" Fred hopped up. He kissed me. "Good night, Love," he said and retreated back to his previous position.

I looked at him, thoroughly confused. "Happy birthday, then." I walked a couple of steps and then Disapparated.

I slid the straps of my dress off my shoulders and it fell slowly to the ground, hitting the carpet in my bedroom. I looked over my shoulder, having heard something from the living room. Sure enough, my dear Fred was standing there looking windswept.

"I hadn't had time to recreate your display from this morning," I smiled. I turned back around and bent down to sweep my dress off of the floor. I placed it on my bed and then walked into the bathroom. "Why aren't you with George, then?" I turned on the hot water in the tub. Rose petals littered the bottom.

"I left him with words of wisdom and then got my wits about me—what is my dear birthday tradition after all? It must always end in a bang, so to speak." He smiled and leaned against the doorway to the bathroom.

I slid the rest of my clothing off and stepped gingerly into the bathtub. "This was very suave of you, Mr. Weasley," I held up one of the petals out of the water.

"What can I say?" The corners of his mouth formed a smile just before his shirt was pulled over his head.

Fred and I enjoyed a peaceful, calming, and relaxing bath. I got out in no less than an hour and dried myself off, slipping my silky nightdress over my head. I had just dried my hair off and was sitting on my bed when Fred entered the room, dripping wet and still completely starkers. I gave him a disapproving look and threw a towel at him.

"Yeah, because there were none in the bathroom," he added sarcastically, wiping himself down. He proceeded to get on my bed and sing 'Happy Birthday' under his breath. I was just watching him as he got a book from my bedside table, looked at it upside down and then peered over the top of it at me. "Not very interesting," he said, and he threw it aside.

I smiled and pulled his face to mine, kissing him with everything I had. I then proceeded to get on top of him and continued kissing him, his neck, and shoulders, so on. I teased him for about a quarter of an hour before he couldn't take it anymore and was pleading with me. I just smiled up at him, biting my lip and admiring my masterpiece. I love it when he gets like this.

Finally, he just pulls me closer to him, a bit forcefully, and he turns us around in one swift motion so that he is on top of me. I dug my nails into his back, it came as such a surprise that a sound, which was a mixture of slight pain and certain pleasure escaped my lips. He kissed them seconds later, tugging on my bottom lip slightly.

Fred collapsed on top of me, breathing hard as if he'd just run a marathon with sweat coating his skin. His lips kissed my shoulder and he turned over onto his back, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

* * *

_Le jour du __mariage._

"ANGELINA! _Angelina_, come on, Love, we can't afford to be late today!" Fred shook me and I stirred.

"What is it?"

"You're brother wedding ceremony starts in half an hour and I've got to go into the shop for a moment!" He hopped on his feet as he tried to put his pants on and brush his teeth at the same time.

"SHIT!" I exclaimed and then jumped out of the bed and rushed into the shower. I jumped in immediately and regretted it because the water was ice cold. "Fred!" I called as the water poured over me, "Get my dress out, please!"

I heard scuffling and then a hanger hit the hook on the bathroom door. I shouted thanks and then rushed to shower as quickly as I possibly could. I did my hair in a plain, but classy way before I put on my clothing and was ready within fifteen minutes. "How do I look?" I revolved.

"Spectacular. Hottest bridesmaid I know," Fred smiled, surveying me.

"Great, now let's go!" I ran and pulled his hand behind me.

"Wait, wait, wait," he pulled back and I stumbled a bit. "I've got to run to the shop _really _quick."

"Fred!"

"I'll just meet you there," he kissed me quickly and came back twice for more.

"Take a seat in the front row when you get there."

He nodded and disappeared from my sight.

My brother and Asami were having their wedding on the beach, which should be nice. Nearly everyone was already seated when I arrived. I proceeded to find Asami and figured she would be in the lavishly decorated building located just metres from where the wedding was to take place. When I found her, I saw that she looked amazing in her blindingly white dress. Her hair was up and a fancy bun and I realized how monumental this moment is for a girl—woman. How I could be experiencing this sometime soon.

I was rushed out of the room by my mother and Asami's, told to wait where—the other bridesmaids wait, at the alter—to the side, I don't know. I'm not much for weddings I just know to smile and look pretty. Which is what I intend to do. So, the music began playing and Asami walked down the aisle, seemingly floating as the aisle was white as well.

I looked down at Fred who did as I said and was sitting in the front row. I winked at him, smiling and then watched Asami as she reached my dear brother, who looked most charming and handsome. They spoke their vows, during which Fred and I kept shooting glares at each other and eye-flirting.

He took my hand as I stepped down and we proceeded to enjoy some of the food and festivities. My mother didn't look at all pleased to see Fred, but smiled nevertheless. I was talking with Asami's mother when Fred came up behind me and whispered in my ear. "You look truly beautiful in that dress, Ang." He handed me a drink over my shoulder and I asked to be excused from Asami's mum—who no matter how many time's she said her name for me—I couldn't remember it to save my life.

Fred and I walked away into the building that rested before the beach. We entered the room in which I found Asami before the wedding, it was quite empty now. Fred shut the down and locked it just after we entered.

I downed the rest of my champagne and set the glass on a small white table nearby.

"Angelina, this was actually more enjoyable than I expected it to be." He loosened his tie.

"I'm glad. Perhaps the fact that you were undressing me with yours eyes had something to do with you being entertained."

"Perhaps. Still, seeing all this, the excitement and rush--just makes me want to marry you more," I looked him up and down and then his lips crashed into mine as I crashed onto the vanity table behind me.

"Fred," I said as his hands wandered up my perfectly pressed dress and his lips tended to my shoulders. "This isn't entirely appropriate."

"Angelina, is anything we do entirely appropriate?" He kissed my lips several times in a row.

Fred and I were, miraculously, not caught—it was close, however, because one of my aunts attempted to get into the room from every door leading into it and Fred had forgotten one of the doors initially. However, he managed to lock it seconds before she began pounding on it.

Later that night after all the hellos, congratulations, and relations, Fred and I returned to his flat to see Alicia and George sitting across from each other, each with a cup of tea in their hands.

"Hi," I said feebly.

"Hi," they responded in unison.

This moment would mark their breakup. I haven't a clue what number breakup it is, but they're decided—that they were just better as friends.

Five minutes later, they were in George's room celebrating their renewed friendship.

A little over half and hour later, George decided he just wanted to be friends and he was sorry that he played so many games with her heart, and he tried to mean well with everything.

This lead to them shagging again—for George's sensitivity is apparently something to cherish.

However, they've actually decided—after getting over how amazing each other is—that they really ought to just be friends. They won't shag again, not that I know of anyway—well, perhaps they will—but they will never be _together_ again.

Katie finished her years at Hogwarts and wants to get into the Ministry of Magic. She and Lee have been courting on and off since she got out of Hogwarts, however, when they _are _on, they're faithful to each other. Lee, I have no idea what he's doing in life, but I suppose commentating was always something he had a knack for. Perhaps he'll venture into advertising.

I suppose all that is left is Fred and I.

* * *

**PLEASE: Read&Review. If you're interested in more Fred/Ang or any other graphics, just ask about my greatestjournal. The story ends with the next chapter. Still, follow through to _In The Thick Of Things _and _Supreme Ruler of the Universe. _**


	24. Chapter XXIV: The Final Chapter

**IT IS THE END: But not so. It's the end of this series, but not the end of the story. The way this ends, it completely skips a year, and goes directly to the end of Deathly Hallows when one of our characters meets their end, so _IF YOU HAVEN'T READ DEATHLY HALLOWS, DON'T READ THIS_. I'm going to write about the year before the death, after I write about Fred in _In The Thick Of Things_ and Percy in _The Supreme Ruler of the Universe. _Or perhaps I'll write it before Percy's, but don't worry--you haven't seen the last of me and I beg of you to stay with me, I really do. I want to thank you guys so much for sticking with me through the end.**

**This chapter was in no way easy to write. However, I was on the computer and thought, it was time. I finished it quickly and cried, not because it was the end of the series, but because of what it contains. I hope it does my story justice, and I hope it touches you guys like it did me. It's kind of deep, hitting more levels than the rest of the series. It is short, as usual for the last chapter of my stories because it's telling Angelina's thoughts, feelings. And bringing with it an end that we all must meet someday.**

**Please enjoy reading this, if you've stuck with me from the beginning, I beg of you to review and let me know what you think. I beg of you to stay with me in my other stories, for it's not the end of Fred/Angelina from me. I hope it closes well.**

**Lastly, thank you.**

* * *

Fred and I—never had mixed babies with red hair, because we never had kids. Never got to get that house and shag on the stairs like he wanted. Never got married. I didn't get to feel what Asami felt when she married my brother. I didn't get to walk down the aisle feigning virginity and dressed in all white, seemingly floating. I didn't get to see how charming Fred could've been at the end of that aisle. Never got that honeymoon away from everything. I'll never get any of that—ever.

Yeah, there was that year before—still, I'll never meet my end with him. I'll be forced to do it with someone else—if I can ever mend myself.

George will never be whole again. He'll always be broken. There'll be no one else to finish his sentences for him, no one to laugh at the fact that he's only got one ear. He'll always have survivor's guilt, somehow worse because he's a living reminder of someone we can no longer have.

I used to hate him, hard to think of it—but I detested that boy that I unwillingly fell in love with. I can say that I'm happy we never wasted a minute—ever; which has been evident since that Valentine's Day years ago.

I don't feel it as bad as George does, I'm sure—but I still can't bare any of it. There was barely a moment in my life after we started courting that Fred and I weren't together—and I regret it. Because now it's more painful in his absence. I think I'll always expect him after hearing that familiar _crack_ from the living room of my flat and I'll forever be disappointed to see someone else. And it's terrible that my hope lifts every time I see George, but I fall further than I was in knowing that he'll never be my love. In no way is it his fault and I punish myself for placing guilt upon him, I sense that he feels it. He could never be the same, I feel that.

Fred was always in the thick of things, always. He was the ringleader, the somewhat dominant personality, which turned me onto him in the first place. He was always anything I could've ever wanted; always so damn perfect, even with his flaws, and I loved him and hated him for it. But mostly loved.

Everyone asked—what's the secret between Fred and me? Always staying together, always being together and rarely fighting. It was that, somehow, we completed each other. Not how he and George completed each other, because that bond is unbreakable. It was something entirely different.

I say again that in no way am I feeling what George is feeling, I feel he can't ever be healed. Somewhere down the line, tens of years from now I can see a day when I'm okay with everything that has happened. However, George has that daily reminder for the rest of his life when he looks in the mirror, that he was the surviving twin.

None of this is to say that George and I are the only ones hurting, no. Fred affected many people—his family, his extremely tight family will always mourn him. His poor mother, father, no parents should have their son die before them. And how will their portraits look with only one twin standing there?

It was a blessing and a curse when I met Fred Weasley. A blessing, because I could never have been happier in my life. And a curse because all of that has been taken from me. If he wasn't so charming, so annoying, so persistent, I find I wouldn't be so hurt right now. Sure, suffer from a minor abrasion on my life, but not this deep cut that refused to heal.

It's not fair that people have to leave us. To come into our lives, and leave so suddenly. It seems those that cause us so much pleasure cause us more pain when they've left. An infectious personality, it would've been all too good to be kept to itself, but never—always spreading so much enjoyment and therefore doing more damage.

I can't see a day when I won't think about him, can't see a day when I won't hope he's here, hope that the Apparition is him coming back to me, that he just went on holiday for a bit and decided not to tell me.

Still, good has come into the world, and good people had to be sacrificed, leaving us in pain, rather than the pleasure that the defeat should have caused. I do see that infinitesimal speck of light at the end of this very long, very dark tunnel. I suppose it's the future. A happy future perhaps, for as low as I am I can't see anything getting any worse.

The gaping hole that is my heart should be filled in time, I'm certain. Perhaps not fully filled, no—never, but it'll mend itself well enough. It'll forever have a scar. It can't completely heal, ever.

I am happy Fred came into my life, perhaps not now because he's causing me so much pain at this point. But I am so happy to have known him, to have been a part of his life, for him to be in my memory which is too painful to recall at this moment. Instead of crying when I think about those times—even at Hogwarts I could—sometime later, think upon them with a smile, a light feeling coursing through me instead of the drop somewhere within and that lump in my throat that refuses to go away upon the recollection.

I know Fred's happy and if he could see me in this state he'd surely be ashamed of me, tell me to cheer up because he'll see me soon enough. Like I said, somewhere in the future, I'll be okay. I'll be with Fred, and then he can feel free to charm me all he wants because the pain will cease when we're back together.

* * *

**_Et, c'est la fin._**


End file.
